Mercury Rising
by Pinkgemini2007
Summary: Takes place a year after Twilight. Nothing in New Moon/Eclipse ever happened. Bella & Edward are graduating and going to college, but experience a few surprises along the way. What happens when they receive a threat from an unexpected source?
1. Chapter 1 School's Out

_Here is my first attempt at a fan-fiction story for the Twilight series, _Mercury Rising_. This story takes place after _Twilight_, so I will try my best not to involve any of the story lines or information from _New Moon _or _Eclipse

_Please read and review:)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately. They are owned by Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 1 ****– School's Out!**

BPOV:

I could not concentrate on my Spanish teacher as she was explaining what we needed to do to be ready for our college classes in the fall. All I could think about was that it was finally the last day of school. _I am finally graduating. Oh my god, I am REALLY graduating. _

I really didn't think this day would ever come. I already knew this summer was going to be the best summer of my life because I would get to spend it with the love of my life, Edward Cullen, without any worries from school or work.

He had told me that he had some ideas for what to do to keep us occupied during the three wonderful months that we could spend everyday together, but he refused to let me in on the ideas. The idea of just laying together in our meadow everyday was the best suggestion I could come up with.

Finally the bell sounded, signaling that it was time for lunch; my favorite part of the day because it was half an hour of uninterrupted time with Edward. Well, normally it was uninterrupted, unless Edward's "siblings" had some type of joke to embarrass me or someone else.

I was gathering up my books as fast as I could when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Jessica. She was all smiles as I turned to face her.

I knew she was still dating Mike, much to his displeasure. He still wasn't accepting the fact that I was dating Edward, but he would have to get over it.

As I said, "Hello," to Jessica, I was wracking my brain trying figure out what she wanted to talk to me about. Finally, I remembered that Edward had told me she was going to be spending part of her vacation with Mike in California.

She probably just wanted to gloat. That was so much like her. We hadn't really gotten along since she realized that Mike wanted me more than he wanted her.

"Hey Bella. I just wanted to tell you to have a good summer vacation," Jessica said with a smug little grin on her face. She knew I didn't have any big plans like she did.

"You, too Jessica," I decided to indulge her since I probably wouldn't see her for a while. "Do you have any big plans for break?"

"Well," she started, trying to hold in her emotion, "Mike and I are going down to California for a couple of weeks. His parents have a time-share on the beach. I am going to sunbathe everyday! I hope I have a really great tan when I get back."

"Tell Mike I said hello and have fun. Be careful not to get sun burned. Bye," I said as I was leaving, knowing Edward would be right outside the door waiting.

Sure enough, as soon as I turned the corner I saw him standing there with that crooked little smile and his topaz colored eyes that I loved so much. I walked quickly over to him, stood on my tiptoes and gave him a little kiss. His cool lips felt like ice next to mine, but I decided I liked ice a long time ago.

"What was that for?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist and started to walk towards the cafeteria. "Not that I am complaining. I enjoy when you surprise me like that."

I knew I could surprise him often since I was only person whose thoughts he could not read. I loved the way he would hold me close enough to him when we walked that I could feel his granite muscles beneath his shirt.

"I am just so glad that it is almost summer break. Although I wish you would fill me in on what we are doing this summer; it would be greatly appreciated."

"Bella, if I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

I had to giggle. I had been trying to pry this information out of Edward for weeks, but for once, he remained tight-lipped. Normally, if I bugged him long enough, he would give in and tell me. Unfortunately, it became blatantly apparent that I was not going to get it out of him this time.

"Alright, I give up. You don't have to tell me now, but eventually I will get it out of you."

"And how exactly do you propose to do that, my love?"

"The same way you persuade me to answer your questions. I will dazzle you with my… 'talents'," I winked, but blushed when I realized what I had just said. Edward just smiled at me.

We were standing in the lunch line now, even though I was too excited about this summer to eat and Edward obviously wouldn't be eating the food.

I glanced over to the table where his family was sitting. They were all trying to hold in their giggles. It then hit me that they had heard what I said. _Stupid vampire hearing_.

I became quickly frustrated with Edward as he started laughing when I realized his family was listening. I pried myself from his grasp, which wasn't as easy as it sounded.

I had already warned them about listening in on our private conversations, but I guess they didn't take the hint. Edward and I were going to have to come up with something to get them back.

"Sorry Bella, but you should have seen the look on your face. I thought you would know by now that they are always listening to us," Edward said and looked at me with his enchanting eyes and flawless crooked smile.

"Stop dazzling me, Edward, or I won't go with you this summer," I said defiantly, hoping he would take the hint and not call my bluff. There was no way I was going to miss this summer with him.

We took our trays to the table and sat down next to each other.

"Listen up," I said to Edward's family in the same tone of voice that I had just had with Edward.

"I am going to warn you one more time. If you do not stay out of Edward's and my conversations, there _will_ be hell to pay, and I mean it. I will spend the rest of eternity coming up with ways to torment you. Am I clear?"

_God, did I really just say that?_ I sounded like my mother when she was trying to be parental, better yet, I sounded like Esme.

"We're sorry Bella. We just couldn't help it. Edward looked like he was going to burst at any moment, so we had to know what was going on," Alice said smiling at me. "By the way, you will get it out of him with your 'talents'."

I giggled and Edward just smirked. He knew Alice was right. No one ever bet against Alice; she could, after all, see the future.

"Thanks Alice. Any chance you will just tell me now so I don't have to keep guessing?"

"Not a chance," Alice and Edward said in sync.

Edward continued, "I keep telling you it's a surprise. Plus, I love it when you pout like that when you don't get your way. It only makes you more beautiful."

I was pouting, but I knew it wasn't going to get me anywhere right now. I was actually somewhat glad they wouldn't tell me now, but I didn't want them to know that. If it were similar to what I was thinking about, I would want to be alone with Edward when he told me so I could thank him for coming up with such a wonderful idea.

I still wasn't too comfortable with displays of affection in front of his siblings, and I doubted we would ever be as comfortable as Rosalie and Emmett were about their relationship.

Edward and I witnessed this just yesterday when we caught them 'in the act' in the garage. I had had nightmares because of it. I hoped they would be more considerate about where their 'romps' took place, but I seriously doubted it. They didn't really seem to care who saw what.

"Don't worry Bella. You will love it. I am sure," Alice said as she tapped her temple. "You will find out really soon. I promise."

Before I knew it, lunch was over. Edward and I were on our way to biology, walking together with our arms wrapped around each other's waists. I really didn't mind this class because I spent it with him, but today was probably going to be an exception.

We had been informed yesterday that today we would be having a guest speaker from Planned Parenthood. She was here to discuss the various kinds of birth control and our options should a "problem" arise.

I had to laugh when I heard about the speaker because I knew that would never be a problem with Edward, and even though nothing like that has happened between us yet, it would still be embarrassing to sit next to him while listening to it.

We had discussed taking our relationship to the next level, but Edward was still too cautious to even consider anything that could hurt me. I tried to reassure him that I wasn't going to get hurt, but he was being stubborn.

When I complained to him last night, Edward said I had nothing to worry about and that I just got embarrassed too easily, though that is true.

I grimaced as we walked to our lab table. He put his hand in mine as we sat down and said, "I will be on my best behavior. You have nothing to worry about. I promise."

It made me smile to know he would do his best to make this as painless as possible. "I love you," I whispered into his ear quickly before the teacher started to introduce our guest speaker.

He leaned over and brushed my hair that had fallen in face behind my ear. He smiled and mouthed, "I love you too" before turning his attention to the speaker.

His hand on my skin had caused my heart to start beating a little bit faster. Edward looked over at me and smiled. He had noticed the change in my heartbeat, as always.

It made him proud to know he still had that effect on me even though we had been together for almost a year and half. He thought I would get over it, but I didn't think that would ever happen. He was too intoxicating.

The speaker was generally an average woman although she was wearing an unflattering dress that made her look ten times older than she probably was and 20 pounds heavier.

Her hair was sandy blonde and had a little wave to it, but her eyes were almost black, just like Edward's were if he went too long without hunting. I knew other vampires existed, but I didn't think I would ever encounter another one in normal life.

Edward must have felt me tense up because he scooted closer to me swiftly and asked, "What's wrong?"

"The speaker," I hissed without anyone around us noticing, "is there something you need to tell me about her?" Hoping he would get the point and fill me in if, I was in danger.

"What are you talking about?" he retorted.

I rolled my eyes and said as loud as I could without drawing attention to us, "Her eyes, they look like yours when you need to hunt."

He laughed silently before answering, "Oh, is that what you are worried about? There is no need to be concerned. She is human."

I sighed with relief, relaxed a little bit, and turned my attention back to her. She was going on about the Pill, the Patch and intrauterine methods available to prevent pregnancy in addition to the use of condoms.

I couldn't keep still. I just kept looking at Edward and the clock, then back to Edward. _Edward looked so sexy in that shirt_. How I could be thinking about that at a time like this was a mystery to me. This couldn't, no, wouldn't, end soon enough. Only one more period left and I would be free from this forever.

The speaker spoke up and brought me out of my trace as she asked if there were any questions. Before anyone could raise their hand, a box was thrust at her. It was the questions we had written anonymously yesterday for her.

She pulled out one but looked flustered by the question. I looked quizzically at Edward. He just grinned. I could tell from his reaction that this was going to be good.

From the stories, I had heard following prom, I knew there were a few people that were worrying about what had happened that night. I had a feeling she had pulled out one of those questions.

The speaker stammered as she read the first question aloud, "The first question is about the technical definition of losing ones virginity. Well, there really isn't an absolute definition of 'losing ones virginity', but normally it involves," she winced before she could finish her sentence, "penetration during sexual intercourse. I hope that answers the question.

Okay, next question. 'If someone is 'late', how long should she wait until she takes a pregnancy test?' Normally if her menstruation is not on time and she takes a test within a day or two after realizing she is late, a pregnancy test should confirm or refute any suspicions, but to know for sure, she would have to visit a doctor."

As she finished her answer, the bell rang. The teacher said quickly "Sorry we didn't get to all your questions. If you still need an answer to your question, you can contact Ms. Burns by email. It is on the board. Have a good summer."

Edward and I immediately got up out of our seats. He gathered both of our books, and we were out of the room before he finished talking. "Only one more class, then I am free, but unfortunately it is gym. Hopefully we don't have to do anything too strenuous today," I said as Edward was leading me away from the room.

Once we got the gym, he picked me up in his cool, muscular arms so he could give me a kiss. It was one of his deep, sensual kisses that made me long for more. I wished he trusted himself enough to prolong the enjoyment, but he still wasn't sure about the boundaries.

Frankly, I didn't care about the boundaries anymore. I just wanted his stone lips to stay on mine forever. It would be so much better when I was a vampire because then we wouldn't have to break apart for me to breathe.

He set me back down ever so gently and held me there for a moment as if to make sure I was okay. He knew what his kisses could do to me, and this one was certainly no exception. My heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's wings flapped. He gave my hand a little squeeze and smiled, and then he was gone.

I turned to go into the locker room to change, but noticed that everyone was sitting on the bleachers in their normal street clothes. This was great, I thought to myself. I wouldn't even have to break a sweat. I am sure Edward would also appreciate that I hopefully wouldn't get injured or injure anyone else today, but I wasn't going to make any promises just yet, knowing how clumsy I was.

The teacher walked into the gym carrying what looked to be a first aid kit and a poster board. There was a kid behind him wheeling in a TV cart. I started to panic.

_Was there going to be any blood involved in this training? If it is just in the movie, I am okay, but what am I going to do if I have to do something with real blood? I can't have Edward come and get me; the smell of the blood will make him go insane. I would just have to ride it out, but Edward had gym earlier and he hadn't said anything about blood. Hopefully that meant that I had nothing to be worried about._

Last time I was around blood at school, I had to be escorted to the nurse's office by Mike, but luckily, Edward came to my rescue before Mike could do anything that I wouldn't approve of.

"So since it's the last day, I thought it would be nice if we learned about something other than sports today. With that being said, we are going to learn a little about CPR and first aid," the teacher said as the students groaned.

"First I need you to break into pairs, and then one person from each pair needs to come here and get an instruction sheet. I will start the video, and once it has finished the first section, I will demonstrate the proper techniques again for those of you who won't pay attention during the movie, and then you guys get to try it."

I knew instantly that Mike would want to be my partner. Even though he knew I was perfectly happy with Edward, he kept trying to convince me that Edward was wrong for me and that I should be dating someone like him. Well not so much someone _like _him, he wanted me to date _him_ specifically. I reluctantly agreed to be his partner, mostly because there was no one else left to choose.

"Hi, Mike. Thanks for being my partner today," I said as he grabbed the instruction sheet and came to sit next to me on the bleachers. I tried to sound as convincing as possible without sounding overly excited about being this close to him.

He must have got the point because he said without much enthusiasm, "Me too."

The video started. The first part was about first aid and how to properly assess people's needs and how to treat them to the best of your ability until a doctor or paramedic arrived if needed.

The movie ended, and the teacher got up and handed each pair a compress wrap. He said, "Take turns wrapping each others ankle correctly. I will be coming around to make sure it is done right. Once you are finished with that, read over the sheet I have given you and start working on the proper techniques of the Heimlich maneuver." The teacher made his way around as Mike started applying the wrap to my ankle.

"So, Bella, do you have any big plans for break?"

I knew where he was going with this. He was trying to do the same thing Jessica tried to do. "No, not that I know of." It wasn't a lie because I really didn't know what we were doing. 

"I heard you and Jessica are going down to California. I hope you two have a good time." He had finished wrapping my ankle, so he undid it and handed it to me to start wrapping his ankle.

"Yeah, I am pretty excited. Actually, I invited Angela and Ben and Lauren and Tyler to join us too."

"Oh, that will be nice," I said as I tried to think of something to ask because I had a feeling I knew where this was going. "Did I do this right?" I pointed towards his wrapped ankle.

"That is perfect. So I was, umm, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to join us in California," he stuttered.

_Crap_. "Umm, well, I can't. Sorry, I have a lot of reading I need to get done and my dad probably wouldn't let me anyway. He is still a little paranoid that I am going to leave and never come back, but you guys have fun." Hopefully that would work and he wouldn't ask me again or worse, ask Charlie for me.

"That's too bad," he said disappointedly. "You want to work on the Heimlich maneuver now?"

We finished the Heimlich maneuver as the teacher announced that we would now be watching the video on CPR but we wouldn't get to apply the procedure ourselves. I breathed a sigh of relief; Mike sighed too, but I think it was in disappointment.

He would use whatever advantage he could to be near me. I was thankful that we had run out of time. The thought of Mike Newton anywhere near my lips was revolting, and I knew Edward would have something to say to Mike afterwards.

The movie ended just as the bell rang. _That was it; high school is finally over. I am free_. I hurried out of the gym, jumped into Edwards awaiting arms and excitedly smashed my lips into his. He returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm. I had a feeling he was just as excited about this summer as I was.

He took me by the waist and led me towards his Volvo at a pace a little faster than human. Luckily, there wasn't anyone except his siblings in the parking lot, so no one noticed our quick movements. They were already standing in between his car and Rosalie's BMW. They were talking, but I couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Edward, what are they talking about?" I snapped.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now," he said with a smirk on his face

I knew something was up, but Edward just opened the passenger door. I climbed in and shut the door as Edward climbed into the driver's seat. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot without saying a word to me.

"Edward Cullen, what is going on?"

"Nothing." I could tell by looking at his eyes that he wanted to tell me.

"Please just tell me what it is. At least give me a hint. Please?" I begged.

"No," he looked back at me. His eyes said there was something else, but I couldn't decipher if it was fear or excitement.

Edward hasn't been this secretive since he realized that James wasn't going to leave me alone until he had killed me. I started to become scared that something like that was going to happen again.

Last time I had to leave my dad and Forks, trick Alice and Jasper into letting me go so I could save my mom, only to find out was a trick. I thought I lost my one true love, and then I almost died. I really hoped history wasn't about to repeat itself. I may not survive it this time.

I stroked the crescent shaped scar on my hand where James had bitten me, forcing Edward to suck the venom out to save me. It was always just a little bit cooler than the rest of my body.

I had to push all those thoughts from my head. Nothing like that was going to happen. This is going to be the best summer ever, and I wasn't going to let anything change that.

"So what happened in gym today?" Edward said coyly as he brought me out of my daze.

I was so worried with what everyone was talking about that I almost forgot about gym. "You know exactly what happened, so don't play dumb with me. I am sure you were listening in on Mike's thoughts. Why didn't you warn me that we were doing CPR in class today?"

"I didn't think you would care that much. Alice informed me of it this morning, so I skipped. It would be somewhat hard to explain why no one could find my pulse. I asked Alice to see how far your class would get, just to make sure that Mike wouldn't get anywhere near your lips. She saw that you would run out of time and not get to the CPR part. Now if you would have, I would have come in, made up an excuse, and taken you away before Mike could lay a finger on you. You had nothing to worry about. I wasn't going to let anything happen to you."

"Well, thank you for looking out for me, but it would have nice to have a little warning beforehand."

"I will keep that in mind for next time. That way I can be there too. You can practice on me if you want." He flashed me his glistening teeth.

"There won't be a next time," I said sternly. "So I assume you heard Mike ask me to go to California with him."

"Yes. Nice excuse by the way, so I guess if I asked you to go somewhere with me and the rest of the family, you would say the same thing?" he grinned.

"No," I said immediately. "I _want_ to go with you. I was just trying to come up with some excuse not to go with him. So where are you taking me?"

"You will just have to wait and find out, and just to be on the safe side I will have Carlisle call Charlie and invite you so you don't have to ask him yourself."

By this time, we were sitting in my driveway. I hopped out of the car, but not before Edward pulled me into a loving embrace for a kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair as he did the same thing to mine, but I knew this wouldn't last for too much longer.

I pressed even harder into him hoping to distract him, but it didn't work. He released me gently and said, "I will see you in a little bit, my love."

_Thank you again to my wonderful beta Flamingo1325._

_Please review:)_


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets

_Please read and review:)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately. They are owned by Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 2 ****– Secrets**

BPOV:

Unfortunately, Edward had to go hunting today. He knew how much I hated when he left me, and assured me numerous times he felt the same way, but that didn't do much to lessen it for me. I just needed him near me.

It had been awhile since he last hunted, and we both knew it was completely necessary for us to stay close to each other. We planned to spend some quality time together before graduation on Sunday, and his control could only be tested so far. Edward said he wasn't going far, and would be back by the time I went to bed.

As a result, I had to kill a few hours until Edward came back for the night, so I started to prowl around in the kitchen trying to figure out what to make for dinner. After making a decision, I pulled out all the ingredients and began marinating the fish. 

As I was finishing, I realized that I needed to do laundry or I wouldn't have anything to wear this weekend. As I went upstairs to collect all my dirty clothes, I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was graduating in two days. 

It dawned on me just then that I had nothing to wear to graduation or to the graduation party that Alice was hosting for Edward and us, though I knew it was mostly for me. I wasn't too thrilled when she told me about it, and apparently, everyone in Forks was invited. 

I guess I would just have to find something to wear from my closet. I was disappointed that Alice or Rosalie hadn't suggested we go shopping for something to wear, and we couldn't go tomorrow since we already had plans. 

Some of the Cullen's friends, who were also "vegetarians", from Denali were coming to town this weekend on their way to their summer home in northern California, so we were going to spend the day with them. I was hesitant at first. I had never really met other "good" vampires, but Edward informed me I had nothing to worry about. He said they were like family and wouldn't do anything to harm me.

As I was throwing my laundry into the washing machine, I heard the front door open and close. I thought it was Charlie, but when I walked into the living room, I saw Alice standing there with a couple of shopping bags in each hand. 

"Alice, what is all that?" I said as I pointed to the bags wearily.

"I know how much you hate shopping, so I decided to do it for you. I knew you were going to freak out when you realized you had nothing to wear on Sunday. Let's go try these things on. I just know you are going to love everything!"

I managed to rush up the stairs after Alice without tripping; today was turning out to be a good day after all. Alice had already strewn several outfits over my bed by the time I walked in, and I was shocked by the amount of clothing she was going to have me try on. 

She already knew everything would fit and that I would love it all, so I didn't understand why she couldn't just show me and then put it in my closet. She knew I would eventually wear everything.

"Alice, does Edward know you are here and making me do this?"

"No, and he doesn't need to know either. It is a surprise for him as well. I picked up a few things for our vacation, but I saved most of the shopping for us to do next week. Here, try this on first."

"So are you going to tell me where we are going yet?" I asked as I grabbed the outfit and started to change. 

I had gotten over my fear of Alice seeing me a long time ago. There was no way around it, and she assured me I had nothing to worry about because, after all, we were both girls. It was true except for the fact that she is ten times prettier than I will ever be.

"Nice try Bella, but no. You are being impatient. Did you know that? You will find out soon enough," she responded in that pixie way of hers that made it impossible for you to argue or be mad at her.

I surrendered and tried on the first outfit. It was a simple jean skirt that came to just above the knee paired with a cerulean blue patterned spaghetti-strap tank top that pinched in under the bust and floated away gently. I loved it and knew Edward would too- he loved that shade of blue on me.

"This is it Alice. I don't need to try on anything else. I want to wear this to the party."

"That's just too bad Bella. You need to try on everything before you make your final judgment. Try this."

I slipped out of the skirt and top. Alice handed me a light pink, slightly tiered, soft jersey dress that tied into bows as shoulder straps. Again, it fit me perfectly. I was amazed each and every time I tried something on. I could never find something this perfect when I was shopping for myself. I didn't know how Alice did it, but it was probably due to the amount of money she spent on clothes even though I really didn't want to know the actual amount. 

"Beautiful."

I tried on the rest of the clothes, and an hour later decided on a v-neck, blue floral pattern, cap-sleeve dress that came to the knee. Alice paired it with some sandals that had just a little heel, so hopefully, I wouldn't fall on my face as I was accepting my diploma. 

Everything about it was perfect. It was just dressy enough without being overly done. I was really excited about showing Edward, but Alice made me promise not to say anything to him so it was a surprise for Sunday.

"Thank you for everything, Alice. I really need to get working on dinner before Charlie gets home. I will see you tomorrow. Tell everyone I said hello." 

Alice gave me a hug, said "Goodbye," and headed out the door and was out of the house before I even finished taking the dress off. She had left a box on my bed; I hadn't noticed that before. 

There was a note on the box that read, "Sorry I couldn't help myself. Don't open it just yet, but put it in your closet for safekeeping. You will need it eventually. Trust me. See you tomorrow." 

I knew if I opened it Alice would know, so I decided to do exactly as she told me. I put the box gently on the top shelf out of eyesight knowing that if I continued to look at it, I would have to open it. 

I finished changing my clothes, and ran downstairs to fix dinner. As I got to the kitchen, Charlie came through the door.

"Bella, you home?" he bellowed.

"I'm in the kitchen, Dad."

Charlie walked into the kitchen. "Hey Bells. How was your last day of high school? Are you ready to graduate?"

"Yes, very ready," I laughingly said. I set our dinner down on the table and started eating.

I knew he wasn't too excited with the idea of me going away to college with Edward, but he wanted to make me happy so that meant he wasn't going to say anything. 

Edward and I had decided to go to Evergreen State College in Olympia. I still wasn't keen on going to college. I just wanted Edward to change me so I could be with him forever, but he was insistent that I needed to experience college as a human. 

For now, we are going to ESC. It was just far enough away from here so that I could still come home and visit my family, but it was also mostly cloudy throughout the year and had plentiful wildlife nearby. Those qualifications were Edward's. He knew how much I would miss Charlie and his parents. I just wanted to be with him, and I didn't care where that was.

Once dinner was finished and the dishes were done, I sat with my dad, briefly watching a baseball game before deciding to go to bed. I told him, "Goodnight," and headed upstairs to take a shower before Edward showed up.

I jumped out of the shower, quickly threw on my Victoria Secret pajamas that I had picked up from my house in Phoenix when I was last down there, brushed my teeth and hair, and went into my room smiling, knowing that he would be waiting for me. 

He was lying on my bed and smiling his crooked smile. I jumped onto the bed and cuddled up next to him. His cool skin felt nice compared to the heat in my room from the high humidity. We stayed like this for a long time until he broke the silence.

"How was your afternoon?"

"Too long without you, but I am glad you got hunting out of the way. I don't want any distractions this weekend." I didn't want to let on about Alice. I was sure she was trying her hardest to keep our little meeting this afternoon out of her thoughts too, so Edward wouldn't find out. "I am really glad your back." 

I leaned up and kissed him. I don't think he had a clue as to how much he dazzled me, and he kissed me back passionately. I ran my fingers through his gorgeous copper hair, and he did the same to my wet hair. 

I knew we were getting close to the comfort zone line, but I didn't want this to end. I moved closer and kissed him with more passion to, hopefully, keep him from stopping.

He broke our embrace long enough to say, "Bella, you are really pushing my limits."

"I know, and I don't care," I laughed and continued to kiss him.

Edward rolled me over so he was straddling me. He stopped abruptly but didn't push me off him. "Bella, really, can't you behave?" he asked jokingly.

"No, and don't pretend you aren't enjoying it just as much as I am." I tried to continue to kiss him, but he jumped off me and was glaring out the window in a second. 

"I am sorry. I should know better by now, but you are so intoxicating."

"It's okay Bella, it is not all your fault. I should have better self-control too. Just give me a moment to calm down, and then I should be fine." He was breathing deeply with his arms folded across his chest.

I went over to my computer and turned it on. While I was waiting for my email to come up, I walked over to the window, put my arms around Edward's waist, and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Are you better now?" I asked calmly.

"Yes, but lets not push it right now. Maybe later though," he said with a wink.

I headed back to the computer, checking my email. I had received one from my mom asking how my last day of school was going. She apologized again for not being able to come to my graduation. 

Renee was currently eight months pregnant and unable to make the trip from Jacksonville. I was shocked when I found out at Christmas that I was going to have a little brother or sister. I didn't expect her to have another baby, but Phil, her husband of nearly two years, really wanted one. 

I quickly typed my response about my day and told her not to worry about graduation. I was sure there were going to be lots of pictures to show her later.

I shut off my computer, and once again, Edward was on my bed. I glanced over at him, and he motioned for me to join him. He was definitely getting quicker with relaxing after the boundaries were breeched. I was glad.

I sauntered over to him as sexily as I could, climbed into bed next to him, and started a full-on make out session. Well, as far as Edward would let himself go.

This one went on for a few minutes, but I stopped to ask, "So, is now a good time to tell me where you are taking me this summer?"

He looked up at me bright-eyed and smiled. "No, not yet. Sorry." 

I started to pout, but he leaned back in to kiss me again. I really enjoyed kissing him, but I wanted to know where we were going even more. 

I broke the kiss after another minute or two and asked, "Pretty please won't you tell me?" I batted my eyes and looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"You are being impatient Ms. Swan. You will find out in due time." He gave me his crooked little smile and leaned in again to continue our kiss, but I rolled over before his lips met mine.

I knew if I let him kiss me again, I would never be able to stop long enough to ask him again.

"Well, if you won't tell me, then I guess its time for me to go to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow, and I need to rest up," I said hoping he would get the point that if he wanted more of my "talents", he would have to tell me.

He looked at me with his topaz eyes trying to figure out if I was serious. He finally gave up and said, "Okay, fine, you were going to find out tomorrow anyway. Next weekend we are going to a private lake front cabin in the Rocky mountains for a few weeks."

I just stared at him. This wasn't exactly what I was hoping for, but at least I was getting to spend some time with him without my dad around. 

"That sounds great, but you aren't going to be able to enjoy the lake with me during the day, are you? Also just how big is this cabin? I mean there are going to be eight people there."

Edward looked at me with love in his eyes, smiled, and said, "What I meant when I said 'private lake front cabin' was that we," he motioned between the two of us, "have our own cabin, as do Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme. Also we own the entire lake and the area five miles all around it, so yes, we all can join you during the day with no worries." He leaned over and kissed me.

"Edward that's wonderful. I am so excited. Has Carlisle asked Charlie yet? Because if he hasn't, I am going to go ask him right now. This is even better than I thought. I told you I was going to use my 'talents' to get this secret out of you." I got up to go ask Charlie about it, but Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me back down.

"You're right. You did use your 'talents' on me, but just wait a few minutes. I would like to enjoy some more of them," he said with a smile on his face. 

Sure enough, a minute later the phone rang. "Told you so," Edward snickered. "Charlie is going to be coming up here in a minute to talk to you about it so I am going to step out for a moment. I will be right back. I promise." 

He gave me a quick kiss and was out the window in a flash just as I heard Charlie coming up the stairs. He knocked on my door. "Bells, are you still awake?"

"Come on in Dad," I said as I picked up my copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and pretended to be reading it as he came through my door.

"That was Carlisle on the phone. He wanted to ask me for my permission to let you go with them to their cabin in the Rockies for a few weeks. I am guessing Edward already told you about it. Do you want to go?"

"Yes, Dad, I really want to go. I need to have some bonding time with Alice since I won't get to see her as much once college starts up in the fall, and I am really going to miss her. Please, please, please let me go," I said as I got down on my knees to continue to beg.

"I was going to say yes without all the begging," he laughed. "Okay that's all I needed to know. I am heading to bed. Goodnight. Oh, before I forget, I am going fishing tomorrow and then over to Billy Black's to watch the game, so don't worry about me for dinner. Have fun tomorrow with Alice." 

Charlie closed the door behind him. Instantaneously, Edward was back in bed next to me. "I told you not worry. I could tell he was going to say yes. It's time for you to get some sleep. I will see you in the morning my love." He kissed me on the forehead and began to sing my lullaby. I started to protest, but I knew I wasn't going to win. I shut my eyes, snuggled closer to him, and drifted to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, Edward was sitting on the rocking chair. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss. "Good morning sweet heart. I will let you get ready, and I will be back in half and hour to pick you up. Charlie is already gone. I love you. See you soon."

He didn't give me a chance to respond before he gracefully went to the window, turned around, smiled at me, and then left. I quickly jumped out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to clean up. I was thinking about what to wear today to meet Edward's friends, when it occurred to me that I have a bunch of new clothes in my closet to wear. 

I wonder if I should ask Alice if I can wear them or if I have to save them for our trip. I went back into my room, and grabbed the phone to call Alice. The phone rang just as I got to it. 

"Hello?" I said even though I was sure it was Alice.

"Hi, Bella," Alice said with enthusiasm. "Yes, you can wear your new clothes today. I suggest the cerulean blue top and your new skirt. Edward will love it."

"Speaking of Edward, where is he?"

"He had an errand to run, but don't worry. He will be there shortly to pick you up. I will see you soon. Bye."

I wondered what errand he had to run as I hung up the phone and went over to my closet to put on the outfit that Alice had suggested. I ran downstairs to eat a bowl of cereal before Edward showed up, but he was already in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal in hand. 

His face had a little bit of shock on it. I was glad, since I was going for shock-and-awe this morning.

"Here you go," he said as his voice trembled a little, but he still smiled. 

He handed the bowl to me and gave a kiss. "Where did you get that shirt? You look absolutely gorgeous, but you could wear a potato sack and I would still think you were the most beautiful thing in the world."

"Thanks, I will keep that in mind for the next time I go shopping," I laughed. "I am glad you like it." I did a little twirl for him.

I sat down at the table, and Edward sat across from me. "You are back early. Did you get everything done that you needed to?" I asked with a smile on my face. He thought I thought he just went home to change. He had no idea I had talked to Alice and she had told me that he wasn't home the entire time.

"Yes I did. It didn't take as long as I thought it would. I expected that Emmett would have been waiting for me to get home to play a prank on me to get me back, so I went in cautiously. He wasn't there and neither was Jasper or Rosalie. They had gone hunting last night in preparation for tomorrow and hadn't gotten back yet. Plus, I really missed you."

I looked at him with a confused look on my face. "I didn't know you played a prank on Emmett. What did you do?"

"Actually it was on everyone. I took his Jeep and hid it along with Rosalie's BMW, Alice's credit cards, and Jaspers favorite books. I did it to get back at them for listening in on our conversation yesterday."

"Oh, well thank you for teaching them a lesson. Did they find them yet?"

"Alice knew where they were, so she got them and Jasper's books. She left Rosalie and Emmett's cars where I put them," he laughed. "I am sure when they get back and realize they are missing, and they are going to be furious with us. I will let them know that you had nothing to do with it so they don't try to play a prank on you too."

I laughed, "Thanks." I cleared my dishes. "Are you ready to go?" 

"Ready when you are." He smiled and led me to the car.

"Alice is sure everything is going to be okay today?" I asked as he got in and started speeding towards his house.

"Yes. She has been keeping an eye on the situation. Nothing is going to happen." He looked at me with those gorgeous topaz eyes, and I started to melt in my seat.

"Please keep your eyes on the road. I don't want to get into an accident before I graduate. I want the greatest possibility that I will make it across the stage without falling, and I won't be able to do that with any broken bones," I said teasingly. He smirked at me, but turned his head back towards the road.

As we pulled up to his house, I noticed there was a strange object on the roof of the garage. Upon closer inspection, I realized it was Edward's piano. I also saw that Rosalie and Emmett's cars were safely back in the garage.

"Edward, I am sorry. I shouldn't have said anything to them yesterday. Is the piano going to be okay?" 

"This is not your fault Bella. The piano will be fine, so please don't worry about it. I will have Jasper help me get it down later." He seemed calm, but I was still a little worried.

Edward leaned down, smiling, and gave me soft kiss as he led me into the house.

_Thank you again to my wonderful beta Flamingo1325._

_Please Review:)_


	3. Chapter 3 Guests and Gifts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately

_Please Read and Review!_

_A/N: I want to apologize in advance for this chapter. It is pretty heavy, but the next one will be a lot more fun. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately. They are owned by Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 3 ****– Guests and Gifts**

BPOV:

Edward and I walked through the front door, hand in hand. There were several people sitting in the living room I didn't know, but I assumed they were the family from Denali. The strawberry blonde one got up, walked over to us, and gave Edward a hug that lasted a little bit too long for my liking. It didn't look like Edward reciprocated the hug fully, but he did hug back a little.

I know they are old friends, but I could tell that Tanya wanted there to be more between the two of them.

I just glared at her. _What the hell was that? Who does she think she is? I am his girlfriend remember?_ She turned to me and stuck out her hand as if she wanted me to shake it. I reluctantly took her hand and smiled timidly.

"Hi, I am Tanya. You must be Bella. I have heard so much about you."

She turned around to introduce everyone else.

"This is Irina, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar. It is very nice to meet you."

They all smiled and waved at me.

I waved back and said, "It's very nice to meet you too. Edward has told me so much about you and your family. How long are you guys in town for?"

I knew I was being very forward and somewhat mean, but she rubbed me the wrong way.

"Well, Carlisle invited us to stay for the weekend, so I guess we will be going to graduation and the party afterwards with everyone. Isn't that just great news? We are going to have so much fun together," she said with a little too much enthusiasm as she was taking my hand in hers.

"Sounds great," I said with as much interest as I could muster.

When she turned around, I glowered at Edward. He just shrugged his shoulders, but pulled me closer to him. We went to sit on the couch, the spot farthest from Tanya.

"What have you guys been up to since I last saw you?" Edward asked without his eyes leaving mine. I am sure Tanya was getting annoyed by the fact that Edward didn't even pay attention to her.

I knew he was just trying to be polite, but it made me angry that he was indulging her. I didn't want to give her any false hope that she had a future with him.

_I was his future_, I was screaming to myself. Jasper must have felt the tension because he sent a wave of calm into the room. I turned to him and mouthed, "Thank you."

"I believe the last time you saw me was when you came to Alaska to escape from Bella. I really haven't been doing much. Laurent did stop by, but he didn't stay long. We haven't seen him since. Have you?" Tanya answered eagerly.

I could tell she was rubbing in the fact that he had run away from me, but I was over that. I understand why he did it, and it didn't matter because I loved him and he loved me.

"No, he hasn't come back, but I didn't expect he would after he heard what we did to James," Carlisle answered quickly. He probably realized how uneasy I was. "Do you guys want to go play some baseball? Alice said there was a storm brewing over town."

Irina answered this time, "Sure. We would love to. It's been a long time since we have played."

"I think Bella and I are going to stay behind, but you guys go ahead and have fun," Edward said with a little grin on his face.

I could have sworn he winked at Alice, but she didn't show any emotion on her face.

Everyone got up to leave, including us, but I didn't know where we were going. Tanya walked over to us, but she probably saw the look on my face because she didn't try to make a move on Edward. She just said, "See you guys later."

We walked out to the Volvo, and Edward opened the door for me, waiting for me to get in.

"Where are we going?" I asked impatiently.

"Last night you said you needed new books, so I thought it would be a good idea to go today since I could tell how uncomfortable you are around Tanya. Why is that anyway? She was just trying to be friendly."

"No I didn't," I said curtly. _Did I?_ I couldn't remember.

"Let me rephrase that. You said it in your sleep. You were complaining about the poor status of your favorite Jane Austen book."

I could tell by the direction we were traveling that we were headed to Port Angeles, but I didn't think there was a decent bookstore there. The truth was I didn't really care where we were going as long as it was away from Tanya.

Even though Edward didn't take his eyes off me the whole time she was in the room, she couldn't take her eyes off him. I decided I needed to tell Edward exactly how I felt so there wouldn't be any confusion between us. I loved Edward and would for the rest of my life, but I needed to make sure that there wasn't the slightest chance he would leave me heartbroken for someone like Tanya.

"My problem is that she was being _too_ friendly towards you. She likes you. Couldn't you tell from her thoughts that she would have jumped on you right there if I wouldn't have been there?" I said angrily.

I was angry, but I had to remember I wasn't mad at Edward. I was mad at Tanya for thinking she could ever be an important part in Edward's life.

"She does not like me, and even if she does, my eyes are only for you. I was so concerned about you that I wasn't really paying attention to anyone else." He smiled at me.

He was trying to dazzle me, and it was working.

"I love you Isabella Swan. More than you will ever know."

"I love you too, but I can't help but think that you would be happier with her because she is more like you than I will ever be since you refuse to change me. If you were with her, you wouldn't have to hold back like you do with me, and you wouldn't be worried about her getting injured or killed every time you turn around."

By this time, I was in tears. I didn't know where all this emotion had come from.

"Bella, stop it. You are being utterly ridiculous. Tanya and I will NEVER be together. I will be with you forever, but I refuse to let you lose your humanity just for me. I don't want you to be a monster even if that means we can be together forever. We can make this work, but you have to trust me. There is one thing that will never change; I will love you everyday of my existence and I won't be able to live without you." He looked at me with pleading eyes.

I knew he was sincere about everything he had said, but I was still angry that he refused to change me. I wanted to be with him forever, and I would do anything to make that possible. "I love you Edward Cullen," I said as I leaned over to lay my head on his shoulder.

He turned his head so he could give me a kiss. "I love you too. Forever and for always." He brushed my hair behind my ear and a tear off my cheek.

I leaned closer into him, and he put his free hand around my shoulders and rubbed them gently.

We rode like this the rest of the way to Port Angeles. Once there, he pulled up in front of a huge bookstore I had never seen before. It looked new. The sign above the door read 'The Lion's Den'.

He came around and opened my door.

"How did I not know about this store?" I asked as I got out of the car.

He took my hand and led me into the store, smiling widely at me.

"I called in a favor. I figured it would be easier to explain a new bookstore here than in Forks. I knew you would need new books eventually, and I thought the people around here could use some decent literature."

I was bewildered. He knew I hated it when he spent money on me, and now he had an entire _bookstore_ built for me. It dawned on me just then what the name of the store meant: _He was the lion. _

"You shouldn't have done that, but thank you. It's very thoughtful of you."

I looked around the store in amazement. Everything about the store made me think of Edward, from the huge windows that caught the light and made rainbows on the walls and floor to the building to the blue paint. It was the same color blue that he loved on me. I started to tear up; I couldn't believe that I had such an amazing boyfriend.

"Oh, Bella please don't cry again."

He pulled me into an embrace.

"Happy graduation, my love."

I stayed as close to him as possible.

"You aren't mad at me for doing this are you? I did it with your best interest in mind. There is a whole section dedicated to romantic classics because I know how much you love them. There are also some other sections just for you."

"No, I am not mad at you. Of course I am not mad. I am just trying to come up with some way to express what I am feeling right now."

I stood up as far as I could, threw my hands around his neck, and gave him a deep, passionate kiss.

I was disappointed that he broke our embrace, but soon realized that people were staring at us.

"I am glad you aren't mad at me, but we may want to save this display of affection for when we are alone," he smiled at me.

"Are you ready to go shopping?"

"Yes. Do you have a certain preference as to where we start, or can I just have the run of the store?"

"It's your store, so you can do whatever you want I guess."

_My store_. I still can't wrap my head around it. I looked around the store trying to figure out where I was going to start. I led him further into the store, but Edward started to walk in front of me leading me to the section I was already heading towards.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind," I snickered.

He led me directly to the Jane Austen section. "I can't, but you are very predictable. I knew this would be your favorite section in the whole store, and if you look in the back corner, you will find a couch identical to the one in my room. The one you love you so much."

I recalled all the good memories we had had on that couch over the last year and half.

There was a sign over the couch that said 'Bella's Corner'. I ran over to the couch and motioned for Edward to join me. He grabbed the Jane Austen book I needed to replace and joined me on the couch.

"Edward, this is perfect. I really don't deserve you. I love you so much."

"You deserve everything in the universe, even if you don't believe me. I love you."

I cuddled next to him on our couch with my book after I gave him a kiss. We stayed like that for an hour. "Bella, it's time to go."

"I haven't picked out all my books yet. Where do we need to go? It's only three o'clock."

"Don't worry. I called ahead and had them lay aside the books that were on your list. They are waiting for you at the counter. I have a request for you, but if you don't want to, you don't have to."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I wanted to take you shopping for the vacation. I know Alice is going to make you go next week, but I thought you would enjoy it more if it were the two of us. Alice picks out gorgeous clothes for you, but I want to try too. If you don't want to go, say the word and we won't."

I loved how considerate he was for me, and knew I couldn't refuse.

"I am the luckiest girl because I have the best, most thoughtful, and sexiest boyfriend in the universe. I would love to go shopping with you. How could I say no after all you have done for me today?"

"You are so wrong Bella; I am the lucky one to have you in my life. Let's get going then. Are you hungry? We should get you something to eat before we start shopping."

I reluctantly got up, knowing I really didn't have a choice.

"Edward, you are too good to me."

Edward grabbed my books from the counter and started to guide me out the door to the car, but I stopped him before we made it to the door.

"Don't I have to pay for those?" I said as I motioned to the bag of books he was carrying.

"Silly Bella," he said trying to suppress a laugh as he continued to steer me to the car. "This is your store. You don't have to pay for anything. Everything is already taken care of, so the next time you want a book, just call here and they will have it waiting for you, or they can send it to you."

"You really are too good to me." I smiled and gave him a 'thank-you' kiss.

After stopping at a little café for a snack, he pulled up in front of the store that I had gone shopping with Jessica and Angela for their dresses for the spring dance. That night seemed so long ago. It was the night I learned the truth about Edward; the night my life changed forever.

We walked into the store hand in hand, and Edward escorted me to the changing rooms.

"Wait here. I will pick out stuff for you to try. I will be right back." He gave me a kiss as he set me down in a chair.

He came back five minutes later with a pile of clothes that rivaled Alice's when she took me shopping. He hung the clothes in the dressing room and told me to go try them on. I did as I was directed, anxious to see what he brought.

"You have to show me everything. There is also something special in there, but you don't have to show me that. It's for our vacation, but I want to wait until then to see it on you. If you don't like then we don't have to buy it." Edward winked at me as I entered the dressing room.

I started looking for the special outfit he was talking about, but I couldn't find it. Then I spotted it: at the back of the pile there was a simple bikini in Edward's favorite shade of blue.

Normally, I would have never picked out anything like that, but I was definitely going to get this. Just for Edward. He has done so much for me that I wanted to do something special for him.

"I love it Edward, and I will be wearing it just for you," I said from the dressing room.

"I know I said I would wait, but I don't know if I can. I have a feeling when I see you, I might faint, if that was possible of course, and I would rather do it here with just you than in front of my whole family."

"Well since you have been so good to me, I guess I can give you a sneak peek, but you have to promise to keep your hands to yourself."

"I will try my best, but no promises. If you look as good as I think you look, I don't think I will be able to control myself."

I opened the door, but stayed back far enough so Edward couldn't see me. After taking a deep breath, I slowly walked out of the dressing room and made my way over to where he was sitting. I couldn't look him in the face. I could tell I was blushing, but I couldn't help it; I knew he was staring at me.

When I finally got up the courage to look at him, he looked star-struck. He smiled, started to say something, but shut his mouth as if he was trying to compose himself before he went on.

"Bella, you look much better in it than I was picturing. Thank you very much for this, but I think I am going to have the same reaction each time I see you in that."

He got up at inhuman speed and was holding me in his arms instantaneously.

"Edward, I thought I asked you to keep your hands to yourself, but I am glad you like it. I have to admit, I really like seeing you speechless. Now you know how I feel when you dazzle me."

His eyes became softer as he leaned down to kiss me. The electricity that flew through us was something I hadn't experienced since that day in biology when we were watching the movies.

We continued to kiss, while Edward ran his hands up and down body as if he was seeing it for the first time. I was thankful that no one interrupted our "discovery session".

He broke our kiss and whispered into my ear, "You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Sometimes when I see how beautiful and caring you are, I don't feel like I deserve you."

"You are crazy and have no idea what you are talking about. I am the lucky one in this relationship, and I don't see myself as being as beautiful as you say I am."

"Now who is crazy? You are the most stunning person on Earth, and I treasure every moment we have together."

I pulled myself up so I could lay my head on his shoulder so I could inhale his scent and hopefully capture this moment forever. It was the first time I thought I might finally be seeing myself the way he sees me.

He kissed my head and squeezed me gently. Even though I was standing in a dressing room in nothing but a bikini, I could have never felt more comfortable.

I wanted to stay like this longer, but between his cool skin and my lack of clothes, I was getting very cold.

Edward must have felt me shiver because he let me go.

"Okay, you go try on more stuff and I will go compose myself once again. I hope you like what I picked out."

With that, he walked over to the chair. I could tell he was trying to regain some control because he was breathing in and out heavily. I was doing the same thing. I would definitely have to get over this dazzling thing eventually.

I continued to try on his outfits for the next two hours. I had no idea he would react as he did each time he saw me in a new outfit- it was almost as embarrassing as his reaction to the bikini. Every outfit took 10 minutes longer to get through than if he would have just sat quietly and nodded or told me I looked nice.

He was being very hands-on with the clothes, so at one point I asked jokingly, "Why do you insist on checking out every inch of the clothing, Edward? I am sure they are high quality just checking the price tag."

I had looked at a few of them, but stopped because I was going to have a nervous breakdown if I kept seeing all the prices.

"I am not checking the clothing. I am checking you out," he said unflinchingly. "You just look incredibly sexy in everything. I can't keep away from you."

I laughed wearily. I didn't know how much more embarrassment my face could take. I was sure it was bright red now. I turned to go back into the dressing room.

After trying on the rest of the clothes, I had settled on getting just the bikini because it was all I could afford, and I knew Edward enjoyed it the most.

I still really wasn't comfortable with the amount Edward had already spent on me today, so I was going to do my best to stop him from spending more on me. I picked up the bikini and walked to the register.

"Bella, don't you like the rest of the clothes?" Edward asked as he rounded the corner with the rest of the clothes I had left in the dressing room

"Of course I do, but I can't afford all of them. I refuse to let you spend another dime on me today, so I am just going to get the bikini."

"Actually, I already bought all of the clothes. I knew you wouldn't let me buy you anything else, so I did before you tried them on." He smiled at me trying to figure out what my reaction was.

It took me a moment to respond. "Edward, you know I hate it when you spend money on me. I can't believe you would do that. The bookstore was one thing, it also benefits other people, but these are just for me. I can't let you waste your money on my clothes."

"I'm sorry Bella. It was my idea to go shopping, so I figured it would be okay if I paid for them. If you are really upset, I can return them or given them to charity. Whatever you want to do with them, consider it done," he said as he looked at me with pleading eyes.

He took my hands in his as I started to tear up again, and continued to apologize, "Bella, please forgive me. I didn't do this to upset you."

I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulled him into a hug, and tried to get control of my emotions.

"It's okay Edward. Please don't feel bad. I am sorry I snapped at you, I overreacted. Please don't do it again though. Okay?"

"I promise I will talk to you first from now on. Are you okay now?" He kissed my hair, and then laid his chin softly on my head.

"Yeah, I think so, but let's try not to have anymore drama tonight. I want to enjoy this evening with you. I think we deserve it." I loosened my grip around his neck to lift myself up to give him a kiss.

"No more drama. I have one more surprise for you, but I promise I didn't spend a penny on it." He smiled at me as he led me to the car with my shopping bags in tow.

We walked in silence. He opened the door for me, but as I got into the car, he pulled me into another embrace.

"I love you. I just want what's best for you, but sometimes I get greedy. I want to give you everything this life has to offer, but what I want isn't always what's best for you. The best thing for you is what you want, and I have to learn that. I have been so used to getting and giving everything I want that when someone doesn't feel the same about it as I do, I don't realize it until it's too late."

"I love you too, but Edward you have nothing to apologize for. I, also, have to get used to you spending money on me. I have been so self-sufficient over the years that when someone wants to do something nice for me, I see it as a sign of weakness, and I don't like being weak. I hope you will forgive me for overreacting, and I will try not to do it again."

"I will forgive you even though you have nothing to apologize for either." He kissed me once again. "Now that that is over, are you ready for your next surprise?"

"Yes, but where are you taking me?"

"That's a surprise." He laughed as he sped out of the parking lot towards our mystery destination.

_Thanks again to my wonderful beta Flamingo1325!_

_Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4 Lifetime Offer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately

_Please read and review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately. They are owned by the genius Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 4 ****– Lifetime Offer**

BPOV:

"Why does everything have to be a surprise with you Edward?" I asked, desperately wanting him to tell me.

"Not everything has to be a surprise, but this one does. Before we get there, can you put this on please, and don't ask any questions. You are just going to have to trust me." He smiled at me widely and handed me a blindfold.

I stared at him blankly trying to form my reply.

"Edward, where are you taking me? I am not putting the blindfold on, and I don't care if you take me home because I am being stubborn. It's not a trust issue either because I trust you with all my heart."

I crossed my arms across my chest and started pout, but I knew I wouldn't win.

"Bella, put it on, or I will," he said with force, but he was smiling so I knew he was kidding, kind of. He would force me to wear it, but he would do it as kindly as possible.

I reluctantly put the blindfold on, and Edward took my hand.

"Trust me Bella. You won't get hurt."

"I trust you. I just don't get why this is necessary," I said motioning to the blindfold across my eyes.

I couldn't keep my mind from wandering. _What is he up to? I don't know how many more surprises I can deal with today, especially if it is something I won't like. I really hope he didn't buy me anything else._

Edward pulled the car to a stop and came around to help me out of the car. "Here we are, watch your step. Would you rather I carry you?"

"No, I can walk, but please make sure I don't run into anything," I said jokingly.

I knew he would never let me get hurt, that's why I trusted him more than I trusted myself. I smelled something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I really didn't like not seeing where I was going. I had a hard enough time walking when I could see.

I felt wind cross my body as a door must have been opened, and then I was led into a warm room. The smell was stronger now, but I still couldn't figure it out. It smelled like food, but why would Edward bring me to a restaurant? I ate like three hours ago.

"Bella, sit down here."

He pushed me down gently onto what felt like a booth in a restaurant, but didn't let me turn towards where I assumed the table was. I heard some rustling around, and then Edward said, "Okay, you can take off your blindfold now."

As I opened my eyes, I could see my dad, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, and the Denali clan standing around the Italian restaurant Edward had taken me to on our first "date", if you could call it that.

Then I saw Edward down on one knee in front of me holding my left hand in one of his and in his other hand was a little, black velvet box. _OH MY GOD!_ _He cannot be doing what I think he is doing._

Edward spoke softly so just me and of course, the other vampires in the room could hear, "Isabella Marie Swan, I have known from the very moment I saw you that you were different from everyone else I had ever met in this world. I tried to stay away from you, to do what was best for you, but it didn't work. Your pull on me is too strong to overcome. We have been through so much since we have known each other that I know we can endure anything that life throws at us, and I also know I don't want to spend another moment without you in my life. I love you more than you ever will know. Will you marry me?"

He waited patiently for me to answer, but his eyes willed me to say yes. I started to cry once again. _This must be a new record, crying four times in one day_. I didn't really have to think about Edward's proposal. I had always known I wanted to marry him, but I had to compose myself long enough to respond, "Of course I will marry you, Edward. I love you, too."

Edward opened the box, and I gasped. It was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It was white gold, with a round diamond in the center, and carvings with little diamonds on both sides that made it look like a twisted ribbon. The ring looked familiar to me, but I couldn't figure out why.

He carefully slid the ring onto my finger. I stared back at him with tears still coming out of my eyes. He pulled me out of my seat, into a kiss, and then took a tissue out of his pocket and dried my tears. I couldn't stop smiling at him, and he was grinning at just as widely. He thought of everything.

Everyone was clapping now. They all took their turns to come over and congratulate us.

Rosalie and Emmett came over first. "You do not know how hard it was not to tell you this morning Bella, but Edward made us promise not to. I hope you will forgive us, Sis," Emmett laughed as he gave me a bear hug.

"It is okay, Bro," I laughed, well I tried to laugh, but Emmett was making that kind of hard. "I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to get on Edward's bad side either."

I elbowed Edward in the side, and he just smiled back at me. His smile was bigger then I have ever seen. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You have made me the happiest man on earth. Thank you."

Rosalie gave me a hug too, and took my hand to look at the ring. "It's gorgeous. Edward has excellent taste. Congratulations, you two."

The whole Denali clan came over together. They all said their congratulations and left the restaurant probably by Carlisle's advice, but I could detect a little bit of jealousy from Tanya when she congratulated us. I tried to block it out. _Nothing was going to ruin this day for me, especially not some stupid, envious vampire._

Alice and Jasper came up next. Alice gave me a huge hug and said, "Bella, we are going to be sisters! I didn't even know this was going on until this morning. He has gotten very good at blocking me out."

She glared at Edward, but continued, "It's okay though because we get to plan a wedding. This is going to be so much fun! So when were you thinking of having the wedding, because we need to order a dress soon to make sure we have it on time."

Edward cut her off, "Alice calm down. I don't think Bella has even had to process this yet. Give her some time before you start with wedding questions."

Jasper gave me a hug too, which was odd for him because he normally tried not to get close to me. He was still adapting to the Cullen's diet restrictions.

"Congratulations. I have never seen Edward as happy as he is with you."

Esme and Carlisle were next, and I could see the elation on their faces. "I just knew you would be my daughter one day. I am so pleased Edward has found you," Esme said as she give me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations, son," Carlisle said to Edward. "Congratulations, to you too, Bella. Welcome to the family." I gave him a hug. I was looking forward to becoming part of the family including becoming a vampire, but I didn't want to bring that up right now. It would just upset Edward.

My dad came over last and took my hand that wasn't wrapped around Edward. "Bella, you are growing up. It seems like yesterday you were running around the house in diapers, and now you are graduating and getting married. Boy, how time flies. I hope you are happy." He kissed my hand and gave it back to Edward as if to give us his blessing. Charlie looked like he was going to cry.

"Dad, please no mushy stuff. I am very happy with Edward." I looked up at him smiling ear-to-ear. "Don't worry. I am not moving out yet. I still have to teach you how to cook."

He chuckled and looked at the ring Edward had given to me. "That was my mother's engagement ring, you know?"

That is why it looked familiar- it was Grandma Swan's ring.

"Thank you. I had no idea you still had this."

"No, need to thank me. It was Edward's idea. At first, I was shocked when he asked me for my permission to ask you to marry him, but I knew you two would do whatever it took to be together. I am just glad you have found each other. Bella, I have never seen you as happy and content as you are with him, and I just want what is best for you," he said trying to control his emotions.

"And I am holding you to those cooking lessons. I don't know if I could go back to my cooking after you have been spoiling me since you moved back. I don't think my stomach could take it." We both laughed but knew it was true. He really was an awful cook.

"I will make sure you know how to cook before I leave for college. We still have three months before then."

"Okay, thanks. Congratulations, again."

He kissed my cheek before joining Carlisle and Esme.

"I just want to thank everyone for making this day so special for Edward and me. I don't know what we would do without all of you in our lives. You are our family, and its special having you here to take part in this moment with us. Thank you once again," I said and kissed Edward again. He had no idea how happy I really was.

"I, too, would like to thank all of you again. It took a lot of planning on everyone's part to keep this a surprise for Bella, but we were successful," he said and then started laughing. "In all seriousness though, I am now the happiest man on earth, and I couldn't have done it without all of you. Thank you once again"

At that moment, several waiters walked in with trays of food. I didn't know what we were going to do with all this food since my dad and I were the only ones that would eat it.

Edward led me over to the table with everyone, were the waiter laid a plate of mushroom ravioli in front of me. I was astonished that Edward remembered what I ate on our first date. I would have to thank him later for being such a wonderful boyfriend, wait, fiancé. I would have to get used to that word. I smiled and leaned over to kiss Edward for the millionth time in the last fifteen minutes.

After dinner was over, everyone said their congratulations and goodbyes and went home. Edward and I slowly made our way to the car. I was still trying to grasp the concept that I was engaged to the most perfect man in the world.

"Are you happy? I mean, are you glad I asked you to marry me now, or was it too sudden?" Edward asked me seriously, when we got in the car. I couldn't believe he was really asking me that.

"Of course I am happy. I have always wanted to marry you, ever since you first saved me. Should you have waited? No, I am very glad you asked me tonight. I want to start my life with you as soon as possible. Are you happy? Was everything the way you wanted it?"

"I never want to be away from you again, so yes, I am very happy we did this tonight. I can't wait to spend everyday with you for the rest of our lives. Everything was perfect, I guess, except for the fact that you were uncomfortable about Tanya being there. I honestly didn't know they were coming until it was too late. I am sorry. I can't wait to marry you."

He leaned over and kissed me. I could tell he was truly sorry for having Tanya there, but it wasn't his fault.

I scooted closer to him to wrap my arm around his so we could hold hands and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't let it ruin the best moment of my life. At that moment, it was just you and me. No one else was there. I love you."

"I love you too, future Mrs. Cullen," he said and continued to drive as I curled up into the crook of his arm.

I must have fallen asleep on the way home because Edward gently nudged me and said, "Bella, my love, we are home. Would you like me to carry you up?"

I just nodded. It had been a big day with lots of emotions, and I was tired. He quickly came to my side of the car, tenderly picked up me up, and carried me to my room.

I vaguely remember Charlie watching a game in the living room. He asked me how I was doing, but Edward told him I was sleeping and that he was just going to take me upstairs.

Edward laid me softly onto my bed after throwing back the blankets. I didn't want him to go, but I knew he had to leave or Charlie would get suspicious. He said he would be right back, kissed me, and then left.

I couldn't sleep without him there, so I got up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Tomorrow was going to be another big day.

I played with my ring before setting on my dresser. I hesitated taking it off, but I didn't want anything to happen to it while I was in the shower.

The hot shower felt good on my tired body. I looked down at my left hand. There is a slight indentation where my ring had been. _I am getting married_. It was going to take some getting used to. The ring still felt foreign on my finger, but I loved seeing it there. It meant Edward and I would be together forever, and not just in the human sense of the word. I fully intended on being changed so I could be with him _forever_, but that argument could wait for another night. Tonight it was just us with no distractions, no worries.

I walked back into my room expecting Edward to be there, but he wasn't. I started to worry, so I went down to talk to Charlie for a while. "Hey, Dad. How's the game?" I really didn't like talking about sports, but I really didn't want to talk anymore about tonight.

"Hey, Bella, how are you feeling? It was a big night and tomorrow is going to be big too," he asked enthusiastically. _Crap, why did he have to pick now to talk about feelings?_

"I'm good, just tired, but I wanted to come down and talk to you before I went to bed. How are you feeling?" I said avoiding his other remark.

"I am feeling fine. Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"No, not really. I just wanted to say thank you for everything you have done for me. If wasn't for you, I wouldn't have met Edward, and I don't think I would have ever been this happy."

"I didn't really do anything, but you are welcome anyway. Edward is lucky to have you. I am proud to say you are my daughter. You have turned into such a wonderful young woman. Please do me a favor though, Bella. Please don't rush into anything that you might regret later. I am not saying not to marry Edward, but make sure that is what you really want before you do it. I just don't want you to look back ten years later and regret your decision."

"Don't worry, Dad. I love Edward with all my heart, and he loves me just as much. I promise I won't make any rash decisions, but I know in my heart that Edward and I are going to be together forever. I think I need to go to bed now, so I will talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight, I love you. Thanks again for everything."

"Goodnight, Bella. See you tomorrow. Get a good night sleep; you are graduating in the morning."

I turned and walked up the stairs back to my room. Edward was in my rocking chair rolling my ring between his fingers.

_Crap, I forgot to put it back on after my shower._

"You know he is only looking out for you," he said softly without taking his eyes off my ring.

I stopped in my doorway. I could sense the tension in my room. "I know, but he needs to understand that I am making the best decision of my life. I do believe we will be together forever. Don't you?" I asked wondering what he really thought about this. _Does he think he made the wrong decision now?_

He looked up at me. I could see the pain in his eyes.

"You know we will be together as long as it is healthy for you to be with me. That may be forever, but we will just have to wait and see," he said harshly. I couldn't believe he was saying this.

_What happened in the last half an hour that would make him change his mind? Did I do or say something wrong_?

I walked over to him slowly, sat on his lap, and anxiously started playing with my hands without looking directly at him. I felt like I wanted to cry, but there were no more tears left. "Edward, I don't really want to talk about this right now. Today was so wonderful, and I don't want to ruin it. Plus, I am very tired, and we have graduation tomorrow. Can we talk about it later, please?" I asked him wearily.

Edward stilled my fidgeting and took my left hand in his. He replaced my ring on my hand. As soon as it was back in its original spot, I felt a wave of calm, almost as if Jasper were here.

"I am sorry for upsetting you Bella. You are right, today has been a big day, and I don't want to ruin it either. Tomorrow is another big day too so let's get you into bed." He carried me over to my bed, laid me down, and covered me with my blankets. "Do you still want me to stay the night, or do you need some alone time?"

"I always want you to stay with me. I never want to miss another moment with you. I love you, and that will never change. No matter how many fights we have. Please don't leave me," I said pleadingly.

"If you want me to stay, then I will." He lay down next to me on top of the blankets so I wouldn't get cold. "I love you, goodnight." He started to sing my lullaby and I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night in a panic. I had the worst dream ever. I had dreamt that Edward had decided not to marry me because he was too dangerous, and that I should be with Mike and not him. I looked at the clock, and it said it was 5:30 AM. I looked around the room to find Edward so he could comfort me, but he was not there. My panic grew. I saw a note attached to my window. I jumped up to get it. I could tell it was from Edward by his beautiful handwriting.

It read, "My dearest Bella, please don't be concerned. I am fine, and you did nothing wrong. I just needed some fresh air. I will see you at graduation. I love you. Yours forever, Edward. P.S. I still want to marry you."

I started crying. _Was he just saying that he still wanted to marry me or was that just for my benefit? Where did he go? He has never left like that before_.

I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so I took another shower hoping to calm my nerves. More thoughts and questions filled my mind. _What was going on? Why was he doing this to me? Did I make the right choice in agreeing to marry him? _If I would have known he would have reacted this way to me saying yes, I don't think I would have agreed. We were happy together before this happened, so what changed? If anything, we should be even happier.

I continued to cry throughout my shower. When I got out, there was a knock at the bathroom door. "Bella, are you okay? What are you doing up at this time?"

"I am fine, Dad," I lied, but I couldn't explain the truth to him. "I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to start getting ready for graduation."

"Okay, well if you need to talk to someone, I am always here for you. I will be downstairs if you need me." Charlie was never this 'parental'. He must really sense something's wrong with me.

I went back to my room and put on sweats until it was closer to graduation. I didn't want to get anything on my dress Alice had picked out.

I went downstairs to get some breakfast, but Charlie had already started scrambling eggs and there was bacon in the frying pan. "What's all this?" I asked as I motioned to the food he was preparing. We were both cereal people for breakfast. I don't think I have ever had an actual breakfast since I moved here.

"I wanted to do something special for you. Am I doing everything right?"

"Thanks, Dad. Everything looks good. At least I don't have to teach you how to scramble eggs and fry bacon, but you didn't have to do this. I would have been happy with a bowl of cereal."

"I know, but it's your last day as my little girl. You are graduating, going off to college, and getting married. I just wanted one more memory of just the two of us before you are gone."

"Come on Dad, you make it sound like I am leaving you forever today. I am just graduating high school. I am still coming home tonight, and I am not going to college for another three months. I am not getting married right away either, and even when I do all those things, I will still be your little girl, just grown up a little bit." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Okay, if you say so. Are you ready for your big day? Are you nervous?"

"You have no idea," I said only half-joking. I wasn't too nervous about graduating. I was more nervous about Edward.

_Thanks again to my wonderful beta Flamingo1325!_

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5 Graduation

Okay, so I am going to try something a little different

_Please Read and Review!!_

_A/N: Okay, so I am going to try something a little different. The first half will be in Edward's point of view, and then I will switch back to Bella._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately. They are owned by the genius Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 5 ****– Graduation Day**

EPOV:

I turned around to look at Bella; she looked so beautiful when she slept.

_How could I ever think I made the wrong choice?_

She was perfect for me, and she loved me unconditionally. Even though she knew I was monster, she didn't care. To her, I was just a man. I was just a man who loved her just as unconditionally. I wanted to spend the rest of my existence with her, but I wasn't sure if I would be able to let her give up her humanity for me, even if that was what she wanted.

Bella had fallen asleep very quickly after our little chat, and I could tell she was very tired. I lithely got off her bed and went over to the window. I stared outside for a long time. Charlie was asleep too, so it was easy to block out his thoughts. He was just dreaming about fishing.

I was replaying what happened this evening after I carried Bella to bed. I went back to my house to drop off my car, so I could return to Bella for the night.

When I got to the house, Tanya had pulled me aside to talk. She had said that she was happy for me, but I was weary of her true intentions after Bella had told me she thought Tanya was jealous. I trusted Bella immensely, and what she said got to me more than I let on.

I tried to read her mind, but she was blocking me. She continued to talk about my future with Bella, and asked if I intended to change her. I of course told her I wouldn't unless I absolutely had to, and that seemed to be the end of the conversation.

Tanya got up and went to talk to the rest of my family, but I went back to Bella. I knew she would worry if I wasn't waiting for her in her room and wouldn't be able to sleep until I assured her that everything was okay.

When I was running back to Bella, I couldn't think about anything else except my conversation with Tanya.

_Why did she want to know about Bella's future?_

I couldn't help but worry that there was something more to her talk, but I wasn't sure what. After my internal debate, I concluded that what Tanya had said really didn't matter. I loved Bella more than anything else in this world and would do whatever I could to keep her safe.

I took my position in Bella's rocking chair, watching over my angel.Suddenly Carlisle called me, "Edward, we need to talk to you. Please come home quickly, and leave Bella a note telling her you will see her at graduation."

_What was going on?_ I looked at the clock; it was 5:00 AM. I knew something major must have happened, and quickly wrote Bella a note and stuck it to her window. She was sleeping very peacefully, so I wasn't worried about her waking up and panicking when she realized I wasn't there. Still, I felt bad for leaving her.

I went over and gave her a gentle kiss on her temple. She moved beneath me and said, "Edward, don't leave me."

I froze_. Had I woken her up? _

I watched her breathing; she was still sleeping. I went back to the window, looked at my beautifulfiancée one more time, and then left.

I ran as fast as I could back to my house; I couldn't figure out what was wrong and it had me worried. When I entered the house, everyone was sitting in the living room except Esme and the Denali clan.

No one was smiling, which wasn't a good sign. I tried to read their thoughts, but they were all thinking about something else. My worry increased.

Rosalie was thinking about how all her clothes look perfect on her, Emmett was listing the stats for his favorite athletes, Jasper was staring out the window and naming all the birds he saw along with everything he knew about them, and Alice was just thinking about Bella. She was showing me that Bella was okay. Carlisle was blocking me out, but he looked distraught. That is what worried the most- Carlisle is rarely distraught.

"What is going on? Why did I have to rush home and leave Bella alone while she slept?" I asked impatiently.

"Edward, please calm down. Everything is fine right now. I just wanted to let you know that Tanya and her family have left," Carlisle said. It sounded like he wanted to continue, but couldn't.

"Carlisle, please just tell me. Why was it so important to know they left that I needed to come right away? Is Bella in danger? I need to know if I need to protect her. Did Alice see something?" My mind was spinning out of control as I was trying to figure out what he wasn't telling me. I was starting to get angry.

_Why was no one answering my questions?_

Jasper sent a calm wave around the room, but I looked at him and scowled. I didn't want to be calmed right now; I just wanted to know what was going on. He just shrugged his shoulders and pointed to Alice.

_Sorry, Edward. Alice made me do it._

_You need to calm down. Everything is going to be okay_. Alice.

"Bella is not in danger. Esme is watching over her, and Alice didn't see anything happening to her. Bella is going to be okay. As for Tanya, she doesn't like what you are doing with Bella. She is worried that Bella doesn't know what she is getting herself in to, and that Bella is going to tell someone about us. We tried to convince her that Bella has kept our secret for this long and would always continue to do so, but she threatened to tell Aro about Bella."

I froze at mention of Aro's name. I knew what that could mean for my angel.

"I told her to leave if she couldn't trust us with our own well-being. Now, I don't think she will actually do anything right now, and Alice is keeping a very close eye and when she makes a decision, we will know. You don't need to worry about it now, but I thought you might want to know before you heard it from our thoughts," Carlisle said with his usual immense calmness.

I growled. _How could Tanya do this to me? How could she do this to Bella?_

That was why she was asking me those questions, and Bella was right. Tanya was jealous, and she was willing to do anything to get Bella and me apart.

Little did she know, it wasn't going to work. I would do everything in my power to stay with Bella and keep her safe.

I was standing there fuming, but I was trying to calm myself down. I knew Carlisle wouldn't let me go after Tanya, but I wasn't planning to chase her down right away. I needed to stay here for Bella. I couldn't let anything happen to her, and I had to reassure her that she did nothing wrong. I'm sure she believed that my behavior both last night and this morning was her fault.

Alice came over to me to show me her support.

"Edward, it's going to be okay. Bella is going to be fine, but you have to keep telling her she did nothing to upset you. She is feeling terrible right now, because she thinks it's her fault that you are angry. Don't let Tanya's remarks get to you- she is just jealous. You still want to marry Bella don't you?"

"Yes, of course I still want to marry Bella. I love her, and I want to be with her forever. I will never stop loving her. Bella warned me that Tanya was jealous, but I didn't think Tanya would do something like this. Why can't she grasp the fact that I don't want her? I have never wanted her, even before I knew Bella. I don't understand why she had to drag Bella into this. I need to go to Bella- I need to tell her she did nothing wrong." I got up to leave, becoming more anxious to get back to Bella, but Emmett stopped me.

"Listen, maybe you should go hunt for awhile. I just don't want you to say something to Bella that might upset her because you are mad at yourself and Tanya. Alice will you go to Bella, and let her know everything is okay and that she doesn't have anything to worry about, alright?" Emmett said, surprisingly calmingly.

I knew he was right; hunting would let me take out all my anger and I wouldn't endanger Bella with my rage.

"I will go to Bella. She will be okay, Edward. I will protect her, and stay with her until it's time to go to graduation. I will have her call you as soon as I get there," Alice said before she left.

"Okay. Emmett, let's go hunting, but no too far. I need to stay close to Bella incase she needs me. Jasper, do you want to join us?"

"Sure. It's probably a good idea since we will be with humans all day."

BPOV:

After breakfast, I checked my email. There was, of course, another email from my mom. She said the baby is kicking like crazy and apologized for the hundredth time that she wasn't going to be at my graduation.

I decided that I should call her this time instead of emailing her back. I still had to tell her I was engaged, but I wasn't sure if I should tell her now since I didn't even know if I was going to stay engaged. I opted to wait until I talked to Edward before I told anyone else.

There was a tap on my shoulder. I jumped, not realizing there was someone in my room. I turned around expecting it to be Edward, but it was Alice.

"Alice, you scared me. What are you doing here? Is everything okay? Where is Edward?" I was getting flustered. Alice picked me up and held me in her arms, instantly calming me.

"Bella, calm down. Sorry I scared you, and Edward is fine. Nothing is wrong. I am supposed to have you call Edward as soon as I got here."

Alice handed me her phone, and I dialed Edward's number right away. He answered on the first ring.

"Edward? Oh, Edward, are you okay? Why did you leave?"

Questions just kept flying out of mouth, but Edward cut me off.

_Bella calm down. I am fine. I will explain everything later, but I needed to hear your voice. Are you okay? Are you mad at me for leaving?_

"No, I am not mad at you. I am just worried you left because I did something wrong. Where are you? When are you coming back?"

_You did absolutely nothing wrong. I am hunting with Jasper and Emmett. I needed to get some frustration out of my system, but none of that frustration was caused by you. I will be back in time for graduation. We can talk afterwards and I will tell you everything._

I hesitated before asking my next question, fearing the answer. "Do you still want to marry me?"

_I will always want to marry you. Nothing can change that. Do you still want to marry me?_

"You know I do, but is it okay with you if we keep it between us for now? I just don't know how everyone is going to react to this news, and I don't want it to ruin graduation."

_Whatever you want to do is fine with me, but you might want to inform Charlie of this decision. He can't wait to tell everyone._

Crap. I forgot about Charlie_._

"Maybe that isn't such a good idea then. I don't know what I would say to him to stop him from telling everyone. He is so proud of me, and so glad to have you as his future son in law, and I don't think I can ruin this for him. I need to call Renee and tell her. Do you want me to wait until you are here so we can tell her together?"

_Charlie is very proud of you, but if you want to keep it a secret, then tell him. He will understand. As for your mother, if you want me to be there when you tell her, I will, but it is up to you. _

"I guess it is okay for people to know. I am sure they are going to find out eventually. Edward, I know we were planning on meeting at graduation, but would you consider going with Charlie and me?"

_I will do anything for you, Bella. We need to be there at 12:30, so I will be over at noon. I have to go now. I love you._

"Thank you, Edward. I love you too. See you later." I hung up the phone and handed it back to Alice. "Thank you Alice. I really needed to talk to him. Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I think I will let Edward tell you; he wants to. Besides, I am not here as an informant- I am here to help you get ready for graduation, so let's get started."

Two and half hours later, Alice was finally done with my hair and makeup. I asked her to stay with me until Edward came, but she had to leave to get herself ready for graduation.

I had my dress and sandals on, but I still had half an hour before Edward was going to be here. I chose to wait until after graduation to call Renee, so I grabbed my new Jane Austen book and started reading.

After about 15 minutes, Charlie came downstairs in his suit that I had only seen him wear to funerals. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Dad, what is with the suit? It's not a funeral," I said jokingly.

"It's the only suit I own, and I wanted to look nice today. Does it look okay or should I go change? I can always wear my uniform."

We both laughed. It would be interesting to see everyone's reaction to Charlie in his uniform at graduation.

"No, Dad, you don't need to change. You look very handsome."

"Well, thank you. When do you want to leave? I am sure you are itching to see Edward," he asked with a smile.

"Umm, about Edward, Dad, is it okay with you if he goes to graduation with us?"

"Well, I guess that is okay with me if it okay with Carlisle. When will he be here?"

Right on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"I take it that is him," Charlie laughed.

I ran over to the door and opened it smiling. Edward was standing there in a dark blue suit that fit him perfectly. He was smiling until he saw what I was wearing. His eyes grew big and his jaw dropped open just a little bit. I almost forgot he had never seen this dress. I blushed.

"Do you like it?" I said as I gave him a little spin.

He picked me up and gave me a kiss. "You look stunning Bella," he said as he continued to stare. He put me back on the ground and tried to regain his composure.

"So, umm, how was your morning?"

"Interesting to say the least, but better now that I am with you. How was your morning?" I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest.

"Much better after seeing you smile. I am sorry about this morning. I will explain in detail when we are alone."

He unwrapped my arms from his waist and took my hands in his. He kissed my ring, smiling at me the whole time.

"I am glad to see that you are still wearing this."

"It will never leave my finger, ever. Be prepared for questions later though, but right now I don't care as long as you promise me never to leave again."

"I promise to always be by your side. I will try to answer your questions to the best of my ability, but I may not have the answers you seek." He kissed me again as if to distract me from our future conversation. "Are you ready to graduate?" He asked smiling.

"As ready as I will ever be. It can't be anymore embarrassing than last night. I mean couldn't you have proposed when we were alone?" I asked teasingly.

"Well, if you want me to do it again, I will," he snapped back in jest as he started to get down on his knee.

I pulled him back up and said, "No that is quite alright. One proposal is enough for me." We were laughing when Charlie walked into room.

"Let's get a move on kids. I want to get a good seat," Charlie said as he pushed us out the door.

"Charlie," Edward started, "I was wondering if you would like to drive us to graduation in Carlisle's Vanquish. You don't have to of course, but I know how much you enjoyed it the last time."

Charlie's smile widened considerably. "Carlisle is okay with this?"

"Yes, sir. He was the one who suggested it, and I had a feeling Bella might be a little uncomfortable riding in the cruiser. Here are the keys."

Charlie took the keys with great pleasure, and Edward helped me into the very tiny backseat of the car.

We rode to the school in silence, but Edward and I were entangled in each other's arms. I was so close to him that I was basically sitting on his lap. We tried to keep control of ourselves for Charlie's sake, but it was very difficult. We hadn't been this happy in a long time, and I had almost forgotten about this morning

We arrived at school in record time for Charlie. He was enjoying the speed of this car and was using it to his full advantage. Edward, once again, helped me out of the car and the three of us walked to the front door of the building.

"Ready?" Charlie asked with a huge grin on his face. I could tell he was looking forward to not only me graduating, but also to telling everyone about Edward's proposing.

"Ready," Edward and I said in unison. We looked at each other and laughed. He took my hand and led me into the auditorium.

Everyone was already there, including the Cullens. I blushed when I noticed they were staring at us as we walked over to join them.

"Good afternoon, Bella. Good afternoon, Charlie. Did you enjoy the car?" Carlisle asked.

"I enjoyed it very much. Thank you again," Charlie said excitedly; he was still reeling from the car ride.

"You are very welcome. You are welcome to borrow it anytime," Carlisle said as he led Charlie and Esme to their seats. "We will see you guys after. Good luck."

Edward and I were talking to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett when Jessica and Mike came up to us. She gave me a hug, which was hard to do since I was still holding Edward's hand, but we managed.

"Bella, aren't you so excited to graduate?" Jessica asked with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Yes, very excited. How about you guys?" I responded with almost as much enthusiasm.

"Extremely excited. Well, we had better get to the library to line up. Come with me Bella. We are going to be lined up alphabetically, so you will be right behind me." Jessica grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"Come on Edward. We have to go," I said pulling him along too.

Everyone followed us to the library, and we donned our caps and gowns. _God, Edward looked good in everything_. The principal came into the room and told us it was time to get in line. _Why did Cullen have to be so far away from Swan?_

I went to the back of the line and stood next to Jessica. "Ready?" Jessica asked.

"As ready as I will ever be," I said as I pushed some of my hair that had fallen into my face behind my ear.

Jessica gasped, and I looked up at her. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Isabella Swan! Is that an engagement ring I see on your hand?" She almost screamed and everyone in the room turned towards us. She grabbed my hand before I could protest.

"Oh. My. God. Did Edward propose to you?" By this time, everyone was staring at us. I started to blush so I looked at my feet and saw Edward was there, standing beside me.

"Yes, I did Jessica. Is that alright with you?" Edward asked abrasively, but it still seemed nice in his velvet voice.

She stared at us blankly for a moment before saying, "Congratulations. When is the wedding?"

"We really haven't gotten a chance to talk about it much. Edward just proposed last night," I answered before Alice could answer for me. I was sure she had already figured out the perfect day for the wedding.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close for a kiss. Everyone was taking their turn congratulating us and then returning to their spot in line.

By the time everyone had finished talking to us, I had heard several rumors about why Edward proposed. Most of them included something to do with me being pregnant, which was completely absurd considering Edward still wouldn't let that boundary be crossed, much to my disappointment. Then again, no one would know that, or that he couldn't have children even if we were messing around.

After everyone was back in line, we proceeded to the auditorium and waited for the ceremony to start. It went off without a hitch; I didn't even trip when I crossed the stage. I don't really remember much of it though, because Edward and I were staring at each other the entire time.

Edward and I joined our parents after the ceremony, letting them all congratulate us too. We also had several congratulations on our engagement from other spectators, leaving no doubt that Jessica had already told everyone she knew.

The party wasn't going to start for another two hours, so everyone went back to the Cullen's house to help set up. We rode to the house in silence except for Edward's directions to Charlie.

I looked up at Edward as he helped me to the house. I put my hand on his face, looked into his beautiful, topaz eyes, and said, "I love you so much, and I cannot wait until I am Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"I can't wait for that either." He kissed me deeply. "I want to warn you that Alice has, once again, gone a bit overboard. Let me know if you need to get away at some point. I know exactly where to go." He winked and led me into the house.

_Thanks again to my beta, Flamingo1325!_

_Please Review!!_


	6. Chapter 6 Explanations and Compromises

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately

_Please Read and Review!!_

_A/N: To make things a little easier. I am going to use what is already known about the Volturi from _New Moon _and _Eclipse_, but I will try not to give away anything that really matters (AKA powers). I will mostly be using their names and what happens when you make them mad._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately. They are owned by the genius Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 6 ****– Explanations and Compromises**

BPOV:

Edward was right. Alice had gone overboard. The dining room table was filled with lots of food, all the furniture had been pushed back against the walls so there was room for mingling and there were some game tables. There were streamers and balloons strung all over the first floor and going up the staircase. She had even had a banner made with all of our pictures that read "Congratulations!"

"Bella and Edward, you are finally here," Alice said as she came bouncing over to us. "I need your help. Please go tie these balloons to the trees on the main road so people know where to turn, and then string these lights around the trees along the way." She handed Edward a bunch of blue and silver balloons and the lights and ran back into the kitchen to help Esme with the rest of the food.

"Someone is a little too excited," I said to Edward as we were going out the door. "How many times has she graduated already?"

"I believe this will make the sixth, but this really isn't for us. It's for you. She just wants to make everything perfect, and it's kind of a test run for the engagement party," he responded quickly. He had hoped I hadn't caught his last statement.

I stopped us abruptly on the porch. "We are having an engagement party? How did I not know about this? After all, I am the bride." I asked as calmly as I possibly could, but inside I was going berserk.

"Alice really wants to plan one, and I figured if we let her, we would have more say in the actual wedding. If you don't want one, we can tell her not to, but I honestly don't know how much good that would do. We would have to do some extreme threatening of her wardrobe," he said with a slight smile.

"I don't really care if we have a party I guess. I am just upset that she didn't ask us first, but we do need to talk to her. I don't want it to be very big."

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me. I am just glad you want to marry me. Anything else is just a bonus." We laughed and continued to walk off the porch. "Would you like to walk or take the Volvo?"

"Let's walk. More time to talk."

Edward took my hand in his and started down the long driveway, stopping ever so often for Edward to string the lights around the trees. We walked in silence for a while, but I decided now was a good time for him to explain what happened earlier.

"Are you ready to explain what happened last night and this morning?" I asked without looking at him, still unable to shake the feeling that this was my fault.

"I first want to say that nothing that happened was your fault. Okay?" He looked seriously at me and waited for my response.

I nodded my head, and he continued, "After I dropped you off last night, I came home to return the car quickly so I could get back to you. Tanya pulled me aside to congratulate me again and ask me about our relationship. I told her I loved you more than anything and would do anything for you. Then she asked if I intended on changing you."

He paused and looked at me for a reaction, but I looked ahead and kept walking.

"I told her I wouldn't unless I absolutely had to. She didn't say anything else, so I left to come back to you. I couldn't stop thinking about what she had said, and soon Carlisle called for me to come home. I left you the note, not wanting you to worry about where I was." He explained that Tanya had threatened to tell Aro about you, but Carlisle told her that if she couldn't trust us with our own well-being then they could leave, which they did. Alice said she didn't see Tanya doing anything right now, but she is keeping a close eye on them."

"Thank you for telling me the truth, but I don't understand- why it is a big deal if this Aro guy finds out about me."

"Do you remember the picture in Carlisle's study with him and three other men standing on a balcony?" I nodded, recalling the picture with the two black-haired men and the one-white haired. Edward had said their names were Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

"Well, they are called the Volturi and are basically royalty in the vampire world. One of their jobs is to make sure no one finds out about our existence."

I stopped Edward again and asked wearily, "So if they find out about me, what will happen?"

My mind and heart were going a hundred miles an hour trying to comprehend what he was saying. He turned towards me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and looked deeply into my eyes. He was trying to calm me, but it really wasn't working.

"If Aro believes you are a threat, then he will most likely have you killed." I gasped and clung harder to Edward, but he continued, "You have nothing to worry about Bella. Aro is a good friend of Carlisle, and we don't think he will find you a threat. If something should change and they tried to take you away from me, I would step in before they could hurt you."

It took me a few moments before I could say anything. "Edward, I don't want anything to happen to you, no matter what happens to me. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you when you were protecting me. Isn't there some way around this?" I asked pleadingly, already knowing the answer.

"I don't want anything to happen to you either, and I will do anything to keep you safe. The only way Alice can see that doesn't with a visit from the Volturi is if you are changed, but that is only a last resort. I will not put you through that until I need to."

"Edward, if it saves us all grief and keeps them away, I am okay with it. You know how I feel about this. I have wanted to be your equal for a long time, but you have refused. I will do anything for us to be together forever."

"I know, but I don't want you to lose your soul. You will become a monster like me."

"You are not monster, Edward, and you wouldn't be taking away my soul because my soul belongs with you. If you don't do this, we risk the chance of being apart forever, and then I will really lose my soul. Don't you see this is what is best for everyone?" I asked earnestly.

"This isn't what is best for your family though. They will miss you," he shot back quickly.

"Maybe, but in the end it is what is best for you and me. They would want me to be happy, and I won't be happy unless I am with you."

He kissed the top of my head and breathed out heavily as if recognizing his defeat. "We need to talk to Carlisle about this before anything else happens."

"Okay, can we talk to him after the party?"

"Are you really that eager to leave your family?"

"I am not leaving my family. I am gaining a new one."

"I suppose we can talk to him then, but I don't think any final decisions should be made tonight. If it is alright with you, can we hurry up, tie these balloons on the tree, and get back? I think Charlie is having a hard time. Alice won't stop talking to him about the wedding."

"Sure. I almost forgot Charlie was there." I giggled and climbed onto Edward's back as we ran to the end of the driveway and back to house.

Edward helped me off his back and led me back into the house. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games, while Alice was sitting with Charlie on the couch and jabbering away. Charlie looked like he was going into shock. Esme was still working on the food in the kitchen with a little help from Carlisle. Rosalie wasn't anywhere to be seen; she was probably in her room trying to figure out what to wear tonight.

"Alice would you mind helping me for a second?" I asked trying to give my dad a second to relax. Alice came over to join Edward and me. "Edward, why don't you get Jasper and Emmett to turn off the video games and you guys can watch the game with my dad. I think he would enjoy it."

"My thoughts exactly, my love. I will talk to you in a little bit. Call for me if you need anything. I love you." He kissed me before joining the rest of the boys.

I turned my attention back to Alice and said sternly, "Alice Cullen, you have some explaining to do. You never asked me about an engagement party."

"Sorry Bella, but I knew you would eventually be okay with it. It is going to be great, and I had to get the invitations printed so we could hand them out tonight. I couldn't wait until Monday to mail them. The people wouldn't have gotten them in time, and since they were coming here tonight anyway, I decided to kill two birds with one stone."

"Alice, why did you have to rush? When exactly is this party?" I asked while trying to calm myself down.

"The perfect day is this Friday night. We leave for vacation the next day and the wedding is a few weeks after that so I wanted the party to be as soon as possible."

"Wait, we haven't decided when to have the wedding," I said hastily. I hated that she was leaving Edward and I out of all the decision-making, but she looked at me with her loving eyes and I knew I couldn't stay mad at her.

"I figured you and Edward would want to get married before college starts, so the perfect day for the wedding July 24th, which means we have just over a month to plan it. Your mom and the baby will be able attend by that time too. It will be cloudy that day, so you and Edward can decide exactly what time you want it."

I answered without thinking, "Twilight. The wedding will be at twilight. Wait, you have seen my mom have the baby. When does it happen? Is it a boy or girl? Is everyone okay?" I was panting hard, trying to catch my breath. I can't believe she didn't tell me she knew about my mom.

"Bella, calm down. I don't think it is a good idea for me to tell you about your mom, but everything is going to be fine. Most importantly, everyone will be able to attend. Now, let's talk about the most important detail: the dress. I have a dress in mind I would like to show you, and if you like it, we can order it tonight. If you want shop around, we can do that this week." Alice pulled out a folder that had "Edward and Bella's Wedding" written on it. I could tell she put a lot of thought into the wedding and was having fun planning it.

She handed the paper to me and I gasped when I saw the dress. It was snow white with tiered lace, sweetheart neckline with lace straps, an empire waistline, trumpet skirt with a chapel train, and had crystal and pearl beading. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"Alice, I love it! Do you think I should try out other dresses though? I am only going to have one wedding, so I want the dress to be perfect, not saying this one isn't."

"We can certainly look around. I had the bridal boutique in Port Angeles order it so when we go this week, you can try it on along with other ones, and then make your decision."

I started jumping up and down and hugged her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Alice. You always know exactly what to do."

"It's a gift," she teasingly said back.

We went back in the living room to join everyone else. The party would be starting soon and everything was already done thanks to Alice's eagerness, so we could relax until people started to show up.

I sat on Edward's lap and gave him a kiss on his neck before whispering in his ear, "Did you hear everything Alice and I said?"

He smiled and nodded. "Are you okay with the party being this Friday?"

He nodded again, and his smile grew wider. He was really excited about the party and wedding. "And are you okay with the wedding date?"

"Are you okay with the wedding date?" Edward asked back without answering my question.

"I guess so. I did want it before we went to college, and I wanted my mom to be able to come. Alice thought of everything. Did you hear about shopping this week?"

"No, Alice started to block me as soon as she took out the wedding folder. Would you like to tell me about it?" He asked with a smirk on his face knowing I wouldn't tell him.

"Quoting you, 'No, it's a surprise.' I would like it very much if you stayed out of everyone's mind when we are talking about my wedding dress. I really want it to be a surprise." I looked up at him through my eyelashes and pouted a little bit.

"How can I say 'no' to you when you look at me like that? I promise to not find out what your dress looks like," he said and looked deep into my eyes. "Alice wants to know if we have any preference as to the colors of the wedding. I don't care just as long as you are there."

"I think the best color would be blue with topaz accents." I looked over to Alice and she smiled widely and nodded.

There was a knock on the door and Alice jumped up to answer it. Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Tyler, and Lauren all came in with bewildered looks on their faces. None of them had seen where the Cullen's lived; I doubted anyone had seen this house.

"Welcome," I said as I got up to greet our guests. "Help yourself to some food. Emmett and Jasper are going to set up a Halo tournament and you are welcome to play some pool or foosball." I led them over to the food table to get refreshments.

"Edward, make everyone mingle with our guests. It is rude to ignore them," I hissed at him low enough for no one else to hear.

Edward motioned for everyone to get up and they grudgingly obeyed. He came over and put his arms around my waist from behind me as I was talking to Jessica and Mike.

"Congratulations on your engagement again," Jessica said. She was acting just slightly jealous of Edward and me.

"Thank you. In fact, we have an invitation to our engagement party for you. Alice, where are the invitations?"

"Here they are," Alice said as she rushed over to us with them in hand. She gave one to everyone. "I hope you all can make it on such short notice."

They all looked at the invitations. I hadn't even seen one yet.

It was a piece of blue sparkly cardstock with a vellum overlay that had the details written in silver on it. The two pieces of paper were tied together with a topaz ribbon.

Alice had already known the colors I would pick, but she still asked. That was very thoughtful of her to let me think I got to make the decision myself.

"It is this Friday? Why so soon?" Mike asked with a confused look on his face. I would have to ask Edward later what he was thinking.

"Yes, this Friday. We are going on vacation the next day, so we wanted to do it before then. Can you come? It would be such a shame if you weren't there," I asked semi-sarcastically knowing none of us cared if he was there or not.

It would be better if he wasn't there, but I had a feeling he would be. He would still try to get me to go out with him even though I was getting married.

Several other people had arrived since we started talking. Alice had handed them all invitations too.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Jessica answered for both her and Mike. Edward let out a little growl. I gave him a small poke in the ribs knowing he would get his point.

"Mike, do you want to play in the tournament? We could use another player," Jasper asked. He probably felt the anger seeping from Edward.

Alice and I continued to greet and talk with guests as they arrived. The boys were busy playing games and Esme and Carlisle were showing some people around the house. Charlie was still watching the game with several other people now.

"Bella, how are you doing? Would you like anything to eat?" Edward asked as he pulled me into the kitchen. I was so busy trying to talk to everyone and thank them for coming that I didn't notice Edward coming over to us.

"What are you doing? I need to mingle. Alice won't be very happy about this," I said to Edward, but he continued to push me into the kitchen and away from everyone.

"I am sorry. I just missed you and needed some space from Newton. Don't worry about Alice. She can handle everyone for awhile."

He pushed me into the corner and started kissing me passionately. I threw my hands around his neck, started playing with his hair, and returned his kiss. His hands were slowly starting to creep down my back and back up under my dress.

I stopped him abruptly and smacked his chest playfully. "Edward Cullen, what do you think you are doing? Your parents are in the other room and so is my dad. What would happen if one of them walked in on us?"

"I am sorry, my love, but you just don't know what you can do to me. Alice is keeping everyone busy, so no one is going to interrupt us. She saw how stressed you were getting and figured you could use a break."

"Oh, well, in that case, please continue," I said with a wicked smile. He smiled, and continued his rampage.

I was getting stressed. I had never really liked social situations and I was a hostess for this one, so I tried to do too many things.

We continued taking advantage of our alone time until Edward said "Incoming." He quickly started re-buttoning his shirt and fixed my dress. He could do it much faster than me, so I didn't even try. Edward got his last button fastened as Emmett walked in.

"Did I interrupt something?" Emmett asked with a goofy grin on his face, knowing exactly what had happened.

"No, my dear brother, you did not interrupt anything. We were just getting some more food," Edward answered sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Bella, you should really just make Edward a man already. I don't know how much more sexual tension Jasper can take from him. It is even starting to effect mine and Rose's relationship," Emmett said with complete seriousness.

"Emmett, our _relationship_ is none of your business," Edward said gruffly as he led me back into the living room to join everyone else. Several people had already left as it was getting late.

Charlie looked like he was bored, so I said, "Dad, why don't you head home and I will have Edward bring me home in a little bit. I want to stay and help clean up."

"Okay Bells. I will see you in a little bit. Thank you again Carlisle, Esme it was a great party." Charlie shook Esme and Carlisle's hands and left.

We quickly cleaned up the party decorations and left over food. Alice told me to take it home to Charlie. He would appreciate it. Edward came over, wrapped his arms around me, and whispered, "Are you ready to talk to Carlisle?"

_Thanks again to my beta Flamingo1325!!_

_Please Review!!_


	7. Chapter 7 Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately

_Please Read and Review!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately. They are owned by the genius Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 7 ****– Decisions**

BPOV:

I nodded to Edward hesitantly, but I knew this needed to be done. "Should we talk to him first or include everyone?"

"Let's go talk to Carlisle in his study and then we can decide whether or not to include everyone else," Edward said and led me upstairs.

Carlisle was already waiting for us. We walked over to his desk and Edward sat down on one of the chairs pulling me down with him to sit on his lap. It has been become customary for us to sit like this whenever possible. We liked the closeness it provided.

Carlisle closed his notebook and looked up at us. "So, Bella, I assume Edward has told you about everything that happened last night."

I nodded and said, "I don't want to put your family in danger just because of me. I know what needs to be done to protect you, and I am more than willing to join your family forever. I would have still wanted this even if the threat of Edward being taken away from me wasn't present, and I understand exactly what will happen if we don't take this necessary precaution."

"Bella, I don't want you to think for a moment that you need to make this choice because of us. We can take care of ourselves, and I don't think Aro will do anything. He has too much respect for me, as I do for him," Carlisle said and looked at Edward. I could tell they were having a silent conversation.

I looked from Edward, back to Carlisle and said, "This isn't just for your family. I want to be with Edward forever and will do anything it takes for that to happen. It may seem selfish, but it is really what I want. I don't know what I would do if I lost Edward." Edward remained silent, but clung to me a little tighter.

"Bella, do you realize you probably will never see Charlie or your mom again?"

"Yes. I don't think I could ever live without Edward. I believe that we are destined to be together forever, and this is the only way it can be ensured." Edward stiffened behind me, but I continued, "And I know that it is going to be hard at first, but in the end, it will be okay because they want me to be happy."

Edward looked at Carlisle. I could tell they were having one of their conversations. I didn't like that they were leaving the rest of us out, but then again there were something I didn't want any of his siblings to know if they were listening.

After several minutes of silence, except for the wordless conversation of Edward and Carlisle, I squeezed Edward's hand hoping to bring him back to reality.

Edward turned me to face him. His eyes were full of love. "I know I can't live without in my life. I want to be with you for eternity as well. You are my everything, but are you sure Bella? Once it is done, there is no turning back."

I blushed. I had hoped Edward felt the same way, but I never knew for sure. I could from his eyes that he meant every word.

"Yes. I am sure. I want to do this, not just for you guys but for me too."

Carlisle nodded his head. "Okay, then we need to go talk to Alice and the others to determine our next step. We should go downstairs and fill everyone else in."

Edward and I followed Carlisle down the hall towards the stairs, but he stopped me at the top of the stairs and said, "I thought we weren't going to make any final decisions tonight. We were just supposed to talk about our options."

"We don't really have a choice if we want to stay together, and it is what I want. I want nothing more than to be with you forever. I love you too much to spend another day apart again."

"I am glad you feel that way, but let's not rush this decision. It will happen one day, but not right now."

"If that is what makes you happy, then we can wait until there is a clear threat from Tanya and Aro, but when that happens, we both know what needs to be done before it is too late."

"I love you, Bella, more than anything. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy being with you, and it's where I want to stay." We softly kissed before returning to the dining room to join the rest of the family.

Everyone was sitting at the dining room table, ready for our family meeting. Carlisle was positioned at the head of the table and Edward and I took our seats next to Alice.

We continued to hold hands, but I couldn't look anyone in the face, so I just stared at the table. I wasn't sure how everyone was going to react to this news.

Edward leaned over to me and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. "Everything is going to be okay Bella. Everyone already thinks of you as family. They just want what is best for you."

It made me feel a little bit better, but not much. Jasper sent a wave of calm and a little confidence towards me. I smiled at him glad when he smiled back.

Carlisle got up to start the meeting. "I am sure all of you know what this about. We have had some issues with Tanya. She wants to inform Aro of Bella, but so far, Alice hasn't seen when this is going to happen. Is that still true Alice?"

Edward stiffened knowing what Alice was going to say. I clung tighter to him, worrying that he was going to do something stupid.

"It was until about ten minutes. Tanya has decided she is going to give us until the end of the summer before she tells the Volturi. I am so sorry Edward," Alice said in a very shallow voice. I have never seen her so lifeless.

"Well, that changes things. Thank you, Alice, for informing us. Bella, are you okay?"

I had a feeling it was going to happen sooner rather than later, but I had no idea it would be so soon. However, the more I thought about it, the more okay I became with the idea of changing before starting college.

I didn't really want to go to college from the start; I was just going for Edward. I was supposed to be leaving for college anyway, so we can all move and start a new life somewhere far away from here.

"I am fine. When does it have to be done by?" I answered stoically without looking at Edward. I knew he would have something negative to say.

Edward turned me to look into my face and said, "Bella, I don't want to rush you into such a permanent decision. Please take your time and enjoy your family while you can."

"Edward, it is okay. I would be leaving them soon anyway. This is perfect timing actually. I will be able to start my real life with you after the wedding."

"Bella, are you sure you really want this?" It was Rosalie this time. She looked at me softly, but she had worry in her eyes.

We had become much closer over the last year, but she still couldn't understand why I did what I did to be with Edward.

"I mean this really isn't the life I would have wanted for myself, but I see how happy Edward makes you. You have no idea what you have done for him too. I will be thankful everyday you came into his life. He has done a complete one-eighty in his outlook on life, but are you ready to give up everything for this life?"

"Yes, Rosalie. This is all I have wanted from the beginning, but Edward wanted to do what he thought was best for me at the time. Now things have changed, and this decision has to be sooner than he expected. I am okay with that because I would do anything to stay with Edward. Wouldn't you have done anything to stay with Emmett?"

Her eyes flickered a little bit as if she finally realized what I was saying. "I did do everything to stay with him," she whispered softly. She turned, put her head into Emmett's chest, and silently sobbed. He stroked her hair gently and nodded at me to show his approval.

Alice turned to me and took my hand. "Everything is going to be okay, Bella. Nothing is going to happen to you or the rest of us. I promise."

"Thank you everyone for understanding my decision, but right now, I want to think about our vacation and wedding. This isn't going to happen for more than two months, and we will have many happy times between now and then." I was trying to cheer them up by showing them how optimistic I am.

"I couldn't agree more Bella. We have a wedding to plan and a vacation coming up, so let's all relax," Esme said. She looked at me and winked. I smiled back at her. I knew she would understand where I was coming from.

Carlisle looked at Edward and he nodded back. Edward gave me a kiss and carried me outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked once we were in the car.

"I am taking you home. You need to get to sleep, and I don't want Charlie to worry about you. It is going to be sunny tomorrow, so we can spend all day together. I was thinking of going to the meadow. Would you like to join me?"

"I would love to join you in the meadow. It is my second favorite place."

"It is your second favorite place? Where is your first?"

"I feel safest when I am in your arms, so anywhere with you is my favorite place." He kissed me gently and helped me with my seat belt. He grabbed my hand and squeezed gently. I returned the squeeze and smiled at him.

We were still sitting in the garage, but I didn't know what we were waiting for. I was recalling the events of the day when I remembered the car. "What about the Vanquish? It is still at my house. Charlie drove it home, remember?"

"Don't worry; Alice is coming with us to drive it home." As soon as he finished talking, Alice jumped gracefully into the car.

"Bella, I am really glad you made that decision. I know it will hard, but we are all here for you. As for tomorrow, you can spend the day with Edward, but on Tuesday, I will pick you up at 9:00 AM, and we will start discussing more wedding details and then go shopping. Edward is going hunting with Jasper and Emmett, so he won't be around to hear about your dress." Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat. She was really excited about shopping this week.

"You are going hunting?" I asked Edward harshly. He didn't tell me he was going hunting. He just went hunting on Friday.

"I am sorry. Alice just informed me. She threatened me. She said if I didn't cooperate, she would take you shopping in an undisclosed location for a week."

"Alice, why would you do that? You know I can't stand to be away from Edward for any amount of time except when he has to hunt."

"Well, I was going to threaten the Volvo, but I saw that he would say that nothing mattered more to him than you so I could do whatever I wanted to his car. The car could be replaced; you can't. Therefore, I had to come up with something else. That is why he is going hunting, so you only have to be away from each other for ten hours. I think you guys can handle it," Alice laughingly replied.

"Would you have really said that?" I asked Edward incredulously. I didn't think he would ever let something happen to his precious car.

"Of course I would have said that. You mean more to me than some car. You are priceless," he said as he leaned over for yet another kiss.

We could go that long without each other, but it would be hard, especially after what has happened this past weekend. I was actually looking forward to shopping, but I would never tell Alice that. I couldn't wait to try on wedding dresses, which is a big shock to me since I never dreamed of a big wedding. I really thought I would end up eloping, but this is going to be much better for everyone. Hopefully, it will give closure for everyone.

"I guess we can do it, and we will have all day tomorrow to be together," I said sarcastically.

When we arrived at my house, Alice jumped into the Vanquish and headed home. Edward helped me out of the car and walked me to my door.

"I will be right back. I love you, Isabella."

"Please hurry back Edward. I don't want to miss you for too long. I love you."

He gave me a little kiss and went back to the car. I quickly went into the house, told Charlie about my plans for the next few days, and went upstairs to shower before Edward came back for the night.

After I was done showering and brushing my teeth, I returned to my room to find my loving fiancé lying motionless on my bed. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought he was asleep.

"What are you doing?" I asked demurely.

"I was just inhaling your scent. It fills the house when you shower. Would you care to join me?" He asked and motioned to the spot on the bed next to him.

"What would make you think I would want to do that?" I said coyly before I rushed over and jumped into the bed, nearly hitting him in the process.

Edward started laughing. "Bella, you never cease to amaze me. Every time you do something clumsy, it just makes you all the more beautiful. I don't know what I would do without you. Even though it may seem that I do not approve of your decision, I am very glad you chose to be with me. I love you more than I thought I could love anyone. You truly complete me."

He wrapped his muscular arms around me and kissed me fervently. I returned his actions with just as much zeal. I was indisputably happy with my life and the decisions that were made today.

I moved my hands around his back and ended up at the bottom of his shirt. I started to pull it up, but Edward stopped kissing my neck and said, "What exactly do you think you are doing?"

"You know exactly what I am doing. I love to see and feel your cool, muscular chest."

These weren't really my first intentions but nonetheless were true. I was really trying to push his boundaries again. I didn't see why we couldn't go further now since we decided I was going to become a vampire soon.

If he hurt me accidentally, whether it is by life-threatening force or venom, then we could do the change now without consequences of doing the right thing, given that it was only a matter of time before it happened anyway.

I didn't really think it was important to wait until after I was turned, as this was one thing I definitely wanted to experience as a human, and I had voiced that concern to Edward on numerous occasions. In fact, I didn't want to wait any longer. I wanted to show him exactly how I feel about him.

"If that is all then I will happily oblige you, but you know we shouldn't take it any further." He quickly removed his shirt and lay back down with his arms around me.

"Why not? I don't think you would even come close to hurting me. You have more self-control then you give yourself credit for." I gazed into his eyes. He wasn't buying this. I didn't really think he would, but it was worth a try.

No matter what I tell him about his self-control, he always reminds me that he is a "monster", and if he loses focus for just one minute, he could never forgive himself for hurting me.

"I wasn't talking about my issue of self-control, even though it is a serious one."

I interrupted him before he could continue. "Oh, really, so what exactly is wrong with the continuation of our physical relationship?"

"I was thinking since we are getting married so soon, we should wait until at least our wedding night. However, I want you to understand that I, in no way, am expecting anything from you that night. If it were solely up to me, I would say we should wait until you are turned, but I know how much this means to you."

I saw the pleading in his eyes. I knew it was the right thing to wait until our wedding night. It would probably be more special, and it was traditional, as was Edward.

"I guess it's a good comprise." It was true, but I wouldn't have minded breaking tradition.

We continued to kiss and cuddle for some time before a yawn escaped me.

"I think it is time for you to get some sleep. I wouldn't want you to be too tired to go to our meadow tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't wait for tomorrow. "Okay. I will go to sleep, but will you please sing me my lullaby?"

Edward kissed my temple as I rolled over to cuddle next to him with my back against his chest, and he started humming my lullaby into my ear. His cool breath against my face sent chills down my spine, but I loved every second of being close to him. I fell asleep quickly; I hadn't even realized how tired I actually was.

My dreams were relatively peaceful. They were mostly about the wedding, but in every one of them, I couldn't see my dress or any of my surroundings. All I ever saw was Edward. He wore the most gorgeous, black tuxedo. I was staring into his beautiful topaz eyes as I walked down the aisle, not noticing anything around me. His loving eyes watched me intently as I walked towards him. This was possibly the best dream I had ever had, but it was hastily cut short by someone gently shaking me.

"It is time to wake up, my love. We have to leave before the sun gets too high," Edward said in a soft voice. I sat up to stretch and give him a kiss.

He continued, "Alice said to wear the pink dress and brown sandals. I don't know what she is talking about since I have never seen you wear a pink dress, but I am anxious to see it. Also, what were you dreaming about last time because you kept saying 'I do'?"

I blushed. _Why did I have to talk in my sleep?_ "I was dreaming about our wedding if you must know, and I have to say that you looked extremely sexy in your tuxedo."

"I am sure you looked even better in your dress. I can't wait to see you in it in real life. July 24th can't come soon enough. I cannot wait for you to become my wife. I love you."

He scooped me up bridal style and twirled us around in circles. I threw my hands around his neck and kissed him passionately.

When we stopped twirling and kissing, I said, "I love you too. I agree, the wedding cannot come soon enough. I am counting the days until I become Mrs. Edward Cullen."

He put me on the ground gently and said, "Let's get you dressed and fed so we can spend our day together. I will make you some breakfast while you get dressed. What would you like?" Edward had actually gotten pretty good at cooking. He would watch cooking shows on the Food Network and try the recipes out on me. Most of the time they were delicious, but occasionally they were inedible. It was thought that counted though.

"Surprise me." I gave him another kiss before he got up to go to the kitchen to prepare my surprise breakfast.

I walked to the bathroom to do something with my hair and apply a little makeup like Rosalie and Alice had taught me. I could hear Edward singing Better Together by Jack Johnson from the kitchen. His taste in music has changed so much. It used to be all "angry music". At least that is what Emmett called it, but now his selections tended to be happier.

I grabbed the outfit Alice had suggested and put it on. This was becoming a pattern. She always found some way to pick out what clothing I wore, but I was okay with it because Edward enjoyed my outfits.

The smell from the kitchen was making my mouth water. I didn't recognize it, but whatever it was, it smelled divine. I ran downstairs as fast I could without tripping.

Edward met me at the doorway with a plate of crepes with whip cream on top and a bowl of fruit. I have never actually eaten crepes, but I had seen them in cooking magazines. They always looked delicious.

Edward's mouth dropped open like it had the day before. He gawked at me momentarily before saying, "Bella, you look amazing once again. You have outdone yourself. Here these are for you." He handed the plate to me, but his eyes stayed glued on my body. It felt good to know that he had the same reaction to my body as I did to his.

"Edward, where did you learn to make these? They look delicious. Thank you," I said in amazement. "I don't think I have ever seem anything look so tasty, except for you." I gave him a kiss as he pulled out a chair from the kitchen table for me.

"I have a lot of time on hands while you are playing dress-up and shopping with Alice. I hope you like them. Eat up," he said as he sat down across from me.

I grabbed his hands with my free hand and started rubbing circles into them. I looked up at him smiling. He was smiling widely too. This was a wonderful moment.

After I finished eating, we went outside, Edward threw me onto his back softly, and we were running.

I had gotten used to running and now I loved it. The way the wind felt on your face is indescribable. Edward loves to run, something about how free and at ease it makes him feel, and knowing that make me feel free too when I am running with him.

I would occasionally turn my head to give Edward a kiss on his neck, and every time I did, he would run a little faster trying to get to our destination that much more quickly to reciprocate the gesture.

We made it to the meadow in record time. There was already a blanket and a picnic basket sprawled out in the middle. _Who has been here?_

As if Edward could read my thoughts, he said, "I had Esme pack a lunch for you since I didn't think you would want to leave to eat, and Alice brought it up just before we got here. We passed her in the forest. She waved."

"I didn't see her."

"I didn't think you would. She was pretty far away. She didn't want to bother us during our day together."

"Do you have anything planned for us today besides spending time together?"

"I know how much you enjoy the sun, so I thought we could just lie together for awhile. Then, we will have a picnic lunch, and we can do whatever you want for the afternoon. The sky is the limit."

I smiled. He always thought of everything, and he was constantly doing romantic things for me, like the picnic today or the candlelight dinner we had had last week when Charlie had to work late.

Edward removed his shirt, grabbed my hand, and led me to the blanket. I was still amazed how he sparkled in the sun. _Soon, my skin is going to do that too_.

Edward reached over to the basket and pulled out a bottle of sunscreen.

"I wouldn't want your beautiful skin to get burned." I nodded and he continued, "Would you like to apply it, or can I have the honors?"

"If you wouldn't mind," I said timidly.

He squirted some lotion into his hands and rubbed them together to warm it up some.

I didn't see why that would do any good given his body temperature, but it was a nice gesture.

He motioned for me to turn around, and I obliged eagerly and held up my hair.

Edward moved the straps of my dress off my shoulders and started applying the lotion, massaging my shoulders as he worked it in. I don't think he had any idea how good it felt. He quickly came to my front and worked more lotion on my arms, softly massaging them too.

I have never experienced anything like this before. It was more than putting on sun block. The way he was applying it was exceedingly sensual. If he was enjoying this as much as I was, I think we may have a way to release our stress safely without pushing the boundaries of our physical relationship.

He dropped to his knees and started massaging lotion into my legs. My body was tingling all over. My heartbeat picked up too, and I was sure Edward heard it as he looked up at me and smiled wickedly.

He stood back up and started applying more to my face ever so gently. I smiled at his wariness. He kept his eyes locked with mine the entire time. I loved when his topaz eyes glistened in the sun.

He put the bottle back in the basket and started to sit down, but I stopped him and said, "Edward, I think you missed a spot." I pointed to my chest.

He was clearly flustered as he grabbed the lotion again. "Oh right. Are you sure it is okay?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. "Come on Edward. Do you recall what happened in your kitchen yesterday? You didn't seem shy then, and we are getting married in a little over a month. I think it is okay if you touch my chest."

He quickly applied lotion to the area while staring directly at into my eyes once again and returned the bottle back to the basket.

In the kitchen yesterday, it seemed like he threw his worries out the window, but today it looked like we had regressed in our physical relationship. I would have to work on that.

He lay down, pulling me with him. I was lying on my stomach with my head on Edward's chest, half my body was covering his, and our legs were intertwined, playing footsy. Between the sun and my body heat, Edward's sparkling skin was warming beneath me.

The sun felt wonderful beating down on my skin. Edward was playing with my hair as I was drawing designs on his chest.

He pulled one of the books I had bought Saturday out of the basket. I read for about an hour before putting my book down and continued to trace designs into Edward's chest.

I yawned, but I didn't think I was tired. I started to say something but, Edward started humming my lullaby. I thought about protesting, but I yawned again. I fell asleep quickly after that.

When I awoke, I was in the same position as I had been before I fell asleep. I lifted my head and smiled at Edward.

"Did you have a good nap?" he asked as he pulled me up for a kiss.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About an hour and half. You were sleeping so calmly, I didn't want to wake you. Are you hungry?"

"Famished," I replied jokingly.

Edward gently turned us so we were lying on our sides, propped up by our elbows, and facing each other and reached for the picnic basket. "I wouldn't want you to starve."

He handed my a little veggie tray, a plate of fresh fruit, a can of cola, and a sandwich. Esme was so thoughtful. I would have to remember to thank her later.

Edward picked up a strawberry and fed it to me. A little bit of juice dribbled down my chin.

I started to reach up to wipe it off, but Edward surprised me by leaning over, gently licking it off, and kissing me. _This must be heaven._

After I finished eating, we cleaned up and lay back down on the blanket together.

"I was thinking we could call your mother and tell her the good news," Edward said as he dangled the phone from his hand.

I wasn't sure how Renee was going to take the news, but I couldn't put it off any longer. I grabbed the phone, dialed her number, and put her on speaker phone. I wasn't sure how to tell her about the wedding, but I decided to slip it into the conversation.

She answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mom. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, hi, Bella. I am exhausted. I don't remember being this tired with you, and it doesn't help that the baby keeps kicking me, preventing me from sleeping for long periods of time. How are you doing? How was graduation? Did you fall?"

Both Edward and I laughed at the last question. "Graduation was great. I didn't even trip a little."

"That is great. I am looking forward to seeing the pictures. Are you still planning on coming here before college starts?"

"That is actually what I am calling about. I thought it might be nice for you, the baby, and Phil to come here at the end of July..."

I was going to continue, but she cut me off. "You know I hate Forks, so why would you think I would like to go there?"

"Well you don't have to come, but I thought it would be nice for you to attend my wedding."

"You're getting married?!" Renee was now screaming into the phone, but I couldn't understand anything she was saying.

"Mom, calm down. Edward proposed on Saturday, but by the time we got back to the house, it was too late to call. On Sunday, we had graduation, so we were busy all day. I will give you all the details later, but the wedding is July 24th. I really hope you will come."

I waited patiently for her answer, but it didn't look good given the amount of time it taking her to respond.

"Of course I will be there for your big day. I can't believe my little girl is getting married. I am so happy for both you and Edward." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Mom. I have to go now, but I will call you when I know more details. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and handed it back to Edward. I was all smiles. That went a lot better than I thought it would after she got over the initial shock.

"I can tell you are relieved," Edward said. He looked a little relieved too, but I think he was more concerned about me than about my mother's reaction.

"Everything is perfect." I leaned over and gave him another kiss. I was looking forward to spending the rest of this perfect day together.

_Thanks again to my wonderful beta Flamingo1325!_

_Please Review!!_


	8. Chapter 8 Girl Time

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately

_Please read and review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately. They are owned by the genius Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 8 ****– Girl Time**

BPOV:

Edward and I spent the rest of the afternoon in the meadow. We played hide and go seek, which I obviously lost because Edward could smell me no matter where I went, and I kept trying to push his limits with all my touching and feeling. I did want to wait, but being happy and this close to him in our meadow just seemed like the perfect place. Edward didn't think so as he profusely rejected my many advances.

Edward returned me to my house to fix dinner for Charlie before he came back for the night. I sped through dinner- I just wanted to be back in Edward's arms.

Our evening was very peaceful. We talked a little about the wedding, but mostly just cuddled in silence. The sun had worn me out, so I fell asleep as soon as Edward started humming my lullaby.

Morning came with mixed emotions. I was excited to go wedding dress shopping with Alice, but I didn't want to leave Edward's side for so long.

I decided to make the best of it though; it was something that had to be done. Alice made me promise not to be a downer, and in exchange, she was going to make sure Emmett and Jasper didn't give Edward a hard time about him worrying about me while they were hunting.

I rolled over to find Edward sitting in my rocking chair with a tray of food that had a vase of daisies on it.

"I thought you might enjoy breakfast in bed before your shopping trip." He smiled and gave me a kiss before setting the tray on my lap. He sat next to me on the bed and wrapped his arm around my waist as I leaned into him.

"Edward you spoil me too much sometimes. Thank you." I grinned eagerly at him before I started eating.

This morning he made me a Spanish omelet and bacon with a bowl of fruit. It all was delicious.

After I finished eating, Edward gathered up my dishes and said, "Alice will be here in an hour. I am going to clean up the kitchen while you shower, and I will be waiting for my goodbye kiss downstairs."

"You don't have to wait until I leave to have a kiss; you can have one whenever you want." I crawled out of bed and gave him another long kiss. "Did Alice say what I was supposed to wear today?"

"No, she didn't mention anything."

"Would you like to pick out what I wear today so you can visualize me in it while we're apart?" I asked as I played with the top button of his shirt, thinking that the visualization will make him want to come home even sooner.

"I would love to. I will set it on your bed, but if you don't like it, don't feel obligated to wear it."

"If it will make you happy, I will wear it. I will do anything for you, and hopefully, it will make our separation, however long that may be, a little bit more bearable."

"Isabella, you are the most wonderful and generous person I have ever met. I love you."

I was going to respond "I love you too", but Edward didn't let me get it out as he wrapped his arms around me and began kissing me hard but still gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back just as hard.

He broke our embrace as his phone started ringing in his pocket. It played the wedding march. Alice kept "fixing" it every time Edward would change it back to her original ring, Flight of the Bumble Bee.

"Good morning Alice. What can I do for you?" Edward said a little angrily.

Alice was basically yelling into the phone, so I could hear her every word.

_Edward, we do not have time for you to dazzle Bella this morning. She needs to get ready. We have appointments starting at ten, and we have a lot to talk about before that._

I grabbed the phone out of Edward's hand before he could respond.

"Alice, I will be ready in time. We are enjoying our time together before you tear us apart for the day. I will see you in forty minutes. Bye."

I closed the phone and handed it back to Edward, who looked a little shocked at my brazenness.

"Now, where were we?" I asked coyly hoping to continue where we left off.

"I think you should get ready. She is going to be furious if you are late. You don't want to come between Alice and her shopping."

"I guess you are right," I said reluctantly. I wanted to spend more time with my fiancé, but I feared what Alice would do if I was late for our appointment.

After one more, long kiss, he finally got me into the bathroom so I could take a shower while he cleaned the kitchen.

I took a quick shower and returned to my room. I couldn't wait to see what Edward picked out for me to wear.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw what he picked. It was the blue shirt he had first complimented me in, the jean skirt he had bought me on Saturday, and ballet flats.

I went back into the bathroom to finish my hair and makeup. Edward was standing in the doorway waiting for me. His eyes brightened when he saw me.

I ran into his awaiting arms and gave him another long, passionate kiss. It was like we had been apart for days when, in reality, we had only been apart for half an hour.

Edward released me too soon for my enjoyment, but I knew I needed to get a move on.

I did my hair and make up as fast as I could so Edward and I could spend more time together before Alice showed up to whisk me away, but it wasn't fast enough. I heard Alice honking her horn while I was finishing up with my mascara.

Edward picked me up and ran me downstairs. He handed me my cell phone that he had gotten me so we could keep in contact while he hunted and my purse that Rosalie had gotten me for Christmas. I was glad to finally get a chance to use it- it was certainly too flashy for Forks.

I gave Edward another kiss, said "I love you," and opened the front door. I ran to the car hastily. I didn't want to keep her waiting, and the sooner we left, the sooner we returned.

I had only been in Alice's car a handful of times. It was too noticeable so we didn't take it out much. It was some type of Ferrari. She had told me its name a few times, but I could never remember.

I was surprised to see Rosalie sitting in the backseat. She was smiling for a change.

I turned back to Edward and blew him a kiss. He smiled and took off running back to his house.

As I got buckled into my seat, I said, "Good morning Rosalie. I didn't know you were coming with us."

"I thought since Rosalie has been married so many times, she would have some advice on your dress," Alice blurted out before Rosalie could get a word in edge wise.

I had never really thought about how many times they all had gotten married. I knew Carlisle and Esme only had one wedding as had Jasper and Alice, but I had no idea about Rosalie and Emmett. "Rosalie, how many times have you been married?"

"Seven so far, but I expect I will be planning another wedding soon. Each one is more special than the last, but none of them compare to my first. When you see your soul mate standing at the end of the aisle for the first time and the longing in their eyes, you just want to run to them."

"That is the way Edward looks at Bella all the time, so I don't see how their wedding day is going to be any different," Alice giggled.

Rosalie glared at Alice, but turned back to me smiling and said, "Bella, have you given any thought about what type of dress you want?"

"I hadn't really though about it until Alice showed me the picture of the dress she picked out. It was gorgeous, but I still want to try others on to make sure it is the one."

"I have heard people say it is often harder to commit to the dress than to the husband," Alice said, we all burst out in laughter.

We continued to talk about the wedding the rest of the way to Port Angeles.

Alice had made a sheet for me to keep track of all of our appointments today. First up was dress shopping.

We made our way to the bridal boutique. Alice walked right up to the front desk and said, "Hi. My name is Alice Cullen and this is the bride-to-be, Bella Swan. We have an appointment."

The woman behind the counter looked in shock when she glanced at her appointment book, but I couldn't figure out what was wrong. "It seems that you have booked all the appointments today. Is that correct?"

"Yes, I don't want Bella to be rushed. Is that a problem?"

"No, no problem at all." She picked up her phone and called all the attendants to come to the front.

She came over to me, put her hand on my back, and led me to the first rack of dresses.

The attendants filed in and stood in a line at attention. "Ladies, this is the bride, Bella. They have booked the whole day, so please help them as much as possible."

She turned back to me. "Now, Bella, do you have an idea of what you would like your dress to look like?"

Alice spoke up before I could say anything. "She would like to browse all the options, but I had some pieces sent here yesterday. Did you receive them?"

"Yes we did. Julie, can you get them from the back and put them in changing room one. Should we get started?"

I nodded, and she started pulling out dresses. Alice and Rosalie came to stand on either side of me.

As the head attendant, whose name we had learned was Iris, showed me dresses, Alice and Rosalie would look at me, and I would either shake or nod my head. They would repeat my reaction to Iris if they agreed, but if we didn't agree, we argued about the decision. Most of the time I lost, and Alice would make me try it on anyway.

We did this all the way around the store, for every dress. It had taken us 2 hours. I had never realized how much time it took to pick out a dress. In the end, we had picked out 15 dresses to try and with the 5 dresses Alice had ordered previously, it was going to take all afternoon to try them on.

My stomach growled, and I looked at Alice and Rosalie with a half smile on my face. "I think we should take a break and get something to eat."

"We will be back in half an hour to try on the dresses. Let's go, Bella," Alice said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the store.

We walked around the corner to a little café. I ordered my food and went to join Alice and Rosalie at our table. They were deep in conversation about my dress and accessories.

I didn't want to interrupt them, so I waited until they paused and said, "Alice, what are you and Rosalie going to wear to the wedding? Shouldn't you be picking out your bridesmaid dresses?"

Alice looked at me in amazement. I guess that thought never crossed her mind. "We are going to be your bridesmaids?"

"Of course. Who else would I ask? I don't have many friends, and you guys are my family. I can't believe you didn't see this coming Alice."

Alice squealed and threw her arms around me. "Thank you Bella. I am so excited. Rosalie and I will try on our dresses while you do, but you can have final say on them. I promise."

We started laughing. There was no way either of them would wear something they didn't approve of.

"Bella, your phone is beeping," Alice said. I didn't even notice it.

I took it out. It was a text message from Edward. I read it out loud for Alice and Rosalie.

_My dearest Bella, I hope you are having a wonderful day shopping with my sisters. Don't let them convince you to get something you don't want. Remember, you are the bride, and it is your day. I would have called, but Emmett would have killed me. He told me I needed to leave you alone for awhile so you could have 'girl time', but I couldn't stop thinking about you. I miss you and am counting the seconds until you are in my arms again. I love you. Edward._

"That stupid husband of mine. He never sends me any romantic message like that," Rosalie said as she whipped out her phone and walked outside. She was probably going to chew Emmett out for being so unromantic.

"What are you going to send back to him?" Alice asked. Her eyes were twinkling. I could tell she had something up her sleeve.

"What do you think I should say?"

"I will text him back for you," Alice said, and before I could protest, she grabbed my phone and sent him my response.

She handed it back to me and I opened it to read what she had said.

_Edward. I miss you too. I am having a wonderful time trying on dresses and these things Alice calls 'babydolls' and 'teddies'. My favorite is this halter top, lace babydoll in that shade of blue you love. I can't wait for you to see, but I guess you will have to wait until our wedding night. Love, Bella._

I stared at Alice in disbelief. I couldn't believe she said that to Edward. "What were you thinking Alice? Why would you tell Edward I was trying on lingerie?"

"Bella, I have seen how much you want to take your relationship to the next level, and trust me, Edward feels _exactly_ the same way. He is just scared he is going to hurt you. You need to show him you are a woman and not a little girl anymore."

My eyes widened and I blushed. "How do you know we feel that way?"

"Jasper informed me of the sexual tension between the two of you, but I didn't really need him to know that. What happened in the kitchen on Sunday just heightened the tension. You guys really need to just do it already."

"Alice you sound like Emmett. He has been teasing Edward incessantly for months about this. We will do it when we are ready."

"Are you ready now?"

_I can't believe we are talking about this. This is so embarrassing._

I couldn't answer her, but she could tell from the reddening in my cheeks what my answer was. My embarrassment increased when Rosalie returned.

"So now we just have to push Edward a little because if he waits until the wedding, he might burst." Alice and Rosalie started laughing

I couldn't help but laugh too. "Maybe you are right Alice. It would be nice to relieve the 'pressure' before the wedding."

"I knew you would see it my way. I think you should show him just how much of a woman you are when we go on vacation. That way Charlie won't be around to catch you."

I blushed even more. The thought of my dad walking in on us was definitely a turn-off.

"We will need to get you some 'clothing' that Edward will appreciate."

I smiled at Alice and said, "Thank you for helping me. I do want to show Edward just how much I love him."

I finished my lunch, and we headed back to the boutique for round two of dress shopping.

After another 3 hours of trying on dresses, I decided that the one Alice had shown me a picture of was the right dress for me. Of course, she already knew that, but I was still glad that she gave me the chance to make the decision on my own.

We also picked out the bridesmaid dresses. They were silk, cocktail length, and had a V-neck in the front and back, with an organza sash. They were the same shade of blue as the blue in the party invitations. Everyone agreed they were perfect, and Alice and Rosalie looked amazing in them.

The attendants took our measurements so they could alter our dresses. We would come back after vacation for another fitting.

Next on our agenda were manicures and pedicures. I had never had either so I was looking forward to it.

We continued to talk about the wedding and vacation while we were getting our nails done. I loved it when they massaged my feet and hands before they painted my nails.

I had chosen a pale pink for my toenails. Rosalie chose fire engine red for hers, and Alice chose a bright pink. We all got French-tips on our fingernails.

As we were leaving, I said, "That was so much fun. Can we do it again sometime?"

Alice and Rosalie smiled, and Alice said, "I knew you would love it. We can do it again whenever we want."

We headed over to the store Edward and I went to on Sunday, and on the way we passed my bookstore.

"Did you enjoy your store?" Alice asked me with bright eyes. She knew about it and never told me.

"Yes, it was amazing, but I wish Edward wouldn't spend so much money on me. He is so thoughtful though," I paused to open my phone after it beeped. "Speaking of Edward, I just got another text message from him." We all giggled. I couldn't wait to see his response.

"It says 'Bella, you have no idea what you do to me. I may just have to rethink my rules if you keep that up, but only if you want me to. Only three more hours until you are in my arms again. I love you. Edward.'"

"Edward is even gentlemanly when talking about sex! No wonder he is still a virgin," Rosalie scoffed. Now she sounded like Emmett.

"Be nice to Edward. It is hard for him. He really doesn't want to hurt me even if that means he puts off his own sexual needs."

"Whatever you say Bella. I think Edward just has performance issues," Rosalie laughed.

"Let's get back to shopping please," Alice said as she dragged us towards the intimates section. I was thankful she cut the conversation short. I was feeling rather uncomfortable talking to Rosalie about my sex life, or lack there of.

"Bella, do you want to try them on or do you want to trust me that they will work?"

I was still a little bit embarrassed about shopping for lingerie, so I said, "I will trust you. In fact, I trust you so much, I am going to go back to the car and wait for you." I turned and started walking to the front door of the store, but Alice caught up with me and drug me back.

"I don't think so Bella. We have more shopping to do besides lingerie. We still have to get clothes for vacation."

"Don't I have enough clothes?" I was more embarrassed than I thought I was, and I wanted to leave before someone saw me in this section.

"How dare you say something like that. No one can ever have enough clothes. Plus, the sooner we get this done, the sooner you can see Edward."

Alice always knew what to say to make me cooperate. I followed her back to where Rosalie was still bustling around picking out clothes.

Rosalie quickly showed Alice everything she had picked out, and Alice taken out a few items she didn't like. I was thankful for their speed. I wanted to get home to see Edward.

"We are done here. Let's head over to the clothes." I groaned, but Alice continued to pull me along.

We spent another hour and a half trying on the clothes. I was glad to see Alice and Rosalie trying on stuff too, though I didn't think they would pass up an opportunity to shop.

Rosalie and I walked to get the car while Alice was paying for our purchases.

"You know I am happy for you and Edward, right?" Rosalie asked.

I was a little surprised at her question. I thought we had already covered this at the family meeting.

"I know you want Edward to be happy, but I also know you will never fully accept some of my decisions. I am okay with that though. I just don't want it to come between us. I want us to be friends. After all, we will probably be around each other forever."

We giggled a little bit before Rosalie said seriously, "I may never be okay with your decision, but I will try my hardest to put it in the past. I look at your friendship with Alice, and I can't help but think I have never had a friend like that. I mean I have Emmett, but there are some things you just can't tell your husband. I know we will probably never be as close as you are with Alice, but I really want to try. Bella, I do like you. I am looking forward to having you as a sister, so I am asking you to forgive my past actions."

"Rosalie, I never held it against you. I just never understood why you didn't like me, but Edward explained it to me as best he could. He wanted to respect your privacy, as do I, so please don't feel that you need to tell me all the details if you don't want to. I want you to know if you never need to talk, I am here for you."

"Thank you Bella. That means a lot to me." She smiled at me. We were quiet for the rest of the walk and drive back to get Alice.

We rode home in silence. I spent the time thinking about our upcoming vacation. I couldn't help but blush when I thought about what Alice had planned for Edward and me.

I was ready for the next step, but I didn't know how I felt about pushing Edward's boundaries. We both knew it was going to happen sooner than later, but I knew Edward wanted to be traditional and wait until our wedding night. I really wanted to accept our decision to wait, but it became more and more difficult as time went on.

We turned down the Cullen's driveway just after seven thirty. Edward was pacing on the front porch. He looked up to see us after we turned the last corner.

Before the car came to a complete stop, Edward had me in his arms. I was relieved to be with him again. I inhaled his scent while he was kissing my neck and any other part of skin that was visible.

He stopped and looked directly into my eyes. I could tell he was relieved to see me again and in one piece. He turned and looked at Alice and Rosalie; well it was more a glare.

"You are late," he said cruelly.

"I am sorry. We were having a lot of fun trying on dresses. Rosalie and I are going to be bridesmaids! I am so excited," Alice said excitedly. She didn't even let Edward's callous remark faze her.

She kept droning on about our day but Edward wasn't paying attention to anyone but me. We stared intently into each other's eyes.

"Please relieve your… frustration. You are giving me a headache!" Jasper growled loudly from the front porch as he walked towards Alice.

"You can't get head aches, so please stop complaining. I don't feel any pity for you. Remember I have to _see_ everyone _relieving their frustrations_."

"Well it still sucks feeling all the sexual tension coming off of you two. I have never felt anything like it. Even when Rosalie is giving Emmett the cold shoulder and making him sleep on the couch."

A low growl erupted from Edward, but I put my hand on his chest and looked at him pleadingly. I didn't want a fight. I just wanted to spend time with my fiancé.

I released myself from his brace. He looked confused and a little hurt, but I quickly grabbed his hand and led him back into the house, up to his room.

Edward shut the door and ushered us to his couch. We sat in our normal close embrace.

He took my left hand and kissed my ring. He continued to kiss up my arm and neck until he got to my lips. I couldn't help but blush at this display of affection.

When he kissed my lips, it was liked we hadn't kissed in years. There was such intensity, but it felt so relieving to be this close to him again. We only broke when I was gasping on the inside for air.

"God, Bella. You don't know how much I missed you today, and the text messages made it worse. I wanted to come get you and whisk you away so I didn't have to share you with anyone else."

"I missed you too, more than you know." I thought about the lingerie and Alice's plan. "Does that mean you have reconsidered your request of waiting?" I asked coyly.

"I still think we should wait, but you are making it harder and harder for me to say 'no'. Are you hungry?"

I could tell he was trying to change the subject, but I didn't feel like pushing the envelope just yet. "Yeah, I guess. Any ideas?"

"Well, Emmett wasn't happy with all my moping because we were not together and worrying about you. He said I was boring and needed to 'grow a pair'. Needless to say, we got into a fight, and I came home early to wait for you. I got home just in time to watch the end of Rachael Ray's show on Food Network. She was making these steak sandwiches with grilled asparagus. They looked interesting, so I thought I could cook for you tonight, if that's alright with you."

"When did you become such a foodie? It seems like you spend a lot of your time nowadays watching cooking shows."

He smiled at me. "I know you don't like me spending money on you, so I have to find alternative ways to show you just how much I love you."

"I think I enjoy your cooking more than gifts, and I feel spoiled receiving two meals in one day prepared by the best chef in the world. Maybe your next degree should be in the culinary arts."

"The thought has crossed my mind," he said stoically, and I couldn't tell if he was serious or if he was joking.

"But, who will taste your wonderful creations? By then, no one here will be eating food."

He looked at me in a little shock. "I never thought about that." His voice was weak but unfaltering. I could tell he was still uncomfortable with my choice of becoming like him sooner than he expected or choosing to become like him at all.

"Let's go. I am starving."

Edward lifted his head towards my mouth for a kiss. I quickly obliged, and he scooped me up and carried me downstairs to the kitchen.

He started pulling out cooking utensils, pots and pans, and a lot of food.

"Where did all of this come from?" I asked in astonishment. I have never seen a kitchen this well stocked, especially one where no one in the house actually uses it.

"I told you. I like to cook now, and Alice will use anything as an excuse to shop."

_Please Review. They make me happy and want to write more. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't, and if you have any ideas for the bachelor/bachelorette parties. I am currently debating whether to include them or not, so let me know what you think. Also, if you haven't noticed, I have posted links to Bella's wedding dress, her engagement ring, the bridesmaids dresses, and Alice's car on my profile page. I will post more pics once they come into the story._

_Thanks again to my amazing beta, Flamingo 1325!_


	9. Chapter 9 Celebrations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately

_Please Read and Review!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately. They are owned by the genius Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 9 ****– Celebrations **

BPOV:

For the next few days leading up to our engagement party, Edward spoiled me with his cooking and little trips together for alone time. Mostly we went to our meadow, but occasionally he would surprise me with a new location.

He had found a lovely cliff that overlooked the forest near his house. The view was absolutely breathtaking. We enjoyed picnics under the sunset there almost every night. It was quickly becoming one of my new favorite spots.

We discussed more wedding details, like where we wanted to go on our honeymoon, what gifts we should get for our wedding party and guests, and whether we wanted to write our own vows use the traditional vows.

Edward, of course, wanted to write our own vows, but I was a little hesitant. I didn't know if I could put into words how I feel when I am with him, and I am sure whatever I came up with would be nowhere near as melodic as his.

He eventually convinced me that we should write our own because they would better express our feelings for one another, and he too would have a hard time writing them. He reassured me that everything was going to be fine, and they would flow naturally when the time was right.

Right before we got ready to leave on Thursday night, I got a call from Phil saying my mom went into labor and would call again when she had the baby. I was worried because she still had a few weeks to go, but he didn't seem too worried.

I still couldn't stop worrying about her though, so I didn't get much sleep. I wanted to know what was going on and felt bad I wasn't there with her. Edward tried singing to me to help, but it didn't work. I continued to toss and turn all night.

When Edward left me that morning to go hunting with his brothers and Carlisle, I got up too. If I couldn't sleep when he was with me, there was no way I would be able to sleep without him.

_Why hasn't Phil or my mom called yet? Is there something wrong? Should I call them?_

I took a long shower hoping to relieve some of the stress and worry in my life right now. I dressed and headed down stairs for breakfast.

The morning passed slowly as I continued to wait for a call and continued stressing about the wedding.

I was still terrified about 'winging it' once I got up to the altar and worried about my mom as lunch had passed and I still hadn't heard any news, so I decided to ask Esme for help while we were setting up for the party and while the boys were still out.

I walked slowly over to Esme who was cleaning the kitchen and sat down on at the counter. I let out a sigh as I checked my phone once again to see no new calls.

"Can I talk to you Esme?"

"Of course, I consider you my daughter and I would like to help in any way possible."

"I assume Edward told you my mom went into labor last night." She nodded. "I still haven't heard anything from them and it has been over 12 hours. I worried something is wrong. Should I call them?"

"I am sure everything is fine. No news is good news right?"

I nodded, but I still was worried.

"I would give them a few more hours before you call them."

"Okay," I said wearily.

"Bella, you still seem upset. Is there something else worrying you?"

"Edward wants us to write our own vows, but I am worried that I won't be able to find the right words to show him just how much I love him, and that I will look like an idiot when I am bumbling in front of everyone…"

I was going to continue, but Esme cut me off. "Don't worry. I had the same worries, but once you get up there, the right words will come to you. Honesty, I don't think Edward would care if all you said was 'I do'. He just wants to be with you."

I couldn't help but tear up. Esme has always known exactly what to say to put my mind at ease.

She continued, "I know you think he doesn't love you as much as you love him, but sometimes I think that the love the two of you have for each other outweighs the love that is shared by even Carlisle and me. You guys are truly meant for one another, and I hope that someday you will see exactly what I see when I look at you together."

Esme gave me a hug and handed me a Kleenex. If I was this messed up before the engagement party, I could only imagine what I would be like before the wedding.

Esme and I continued to talk about the vacation and wedding, but I was interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I picked it up hoping it was news about my mom.

"Hello?"

"Bella, this is Phil. How are you?"

I was worried that something happened to my mom since I hadn't heard anything in so long. "I am fine, just getting ready for the party. How is my mom? Is she there? Can I talk to her?"

"Your mom had the baby about an hour ago. We had little girl." I could hear the elation in his voice, but he sounded tired.

"Her name is Olivia Rose. She weighed six pounds eleven ounces and was twenty-one inches long. Right now, your mom is resting, but she told me I should call you."

I smiled widely. _I was a big sister. I had a little sister. _

"I am so happy. How did she do? Is the baby healthy?"

"She did great considering she was in labor for about eighteen hours. Olivia is perfectly healthy, ten fingers, and ten toes. I have to go now, but I will have your mom call you later tonight."

"Okay thanks Phil. Tell my mom I said hello and give her and the baby a kiss for me please. I will talk to you later. Bye."

I hung up the phone and placed it on the counter.

"I am a big sister," I said as I stared off into space.

I still couldn't wrap my head around it. I couldn't wait to meet my little sister. There was a little pain in my heart as I realized I wasn't going to get the chance to see her grow up.

"That is wonderful, but why do you look so sad?" Esme said as she looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"I just realized I won't get to see her grow up. I mean I might be able to see her from a distance, but I won't be there to help her through her important milestones…" Tears started to form in my eyes. I tried my best not to let Esme see them, but it didn't work.

She pulled me into a loving embrace. "It will be okay. You won't miss out on anything if we can help it, I promise."

We stayed still for a few more moments before I broke free. She handed me another Kleenex; I gratefully accepted it.

"Please don't tell Edward about this," I asked while wiping tears from my face. "I just don't want to give him another excuse not to change me. It is what I want. I know all that I am giving up, but I am gaining so much more. I just need a little time to get used to having a little sister, another thing to give up."

"Oh, Bella, you don't need to 'give her up'. You may not be able to see her for a while, but one day you will see her. You can keep in touch with your mom, so you will get to see many pictures I am sure. Once she grows up, you can call her or email her. You will never leave her."

I sniffled a little and continued to brush tears from my face. "Thanks, I needed that. You have always been like a mother to me, and I am thankful that soon you really will be. Thank you for everything."

I gave her another hug before I headed upstairs. I needed to calm down before Edward came home and the party started, so I decided to take a shower.

I loved Edward's shower. It had a big spout that looked like a sunflower coming down from the ceiling with three smaller jets on two of the adjacent tiled walls. It was very relaxing. He even had a stereo in the bathroom, so I could put on some relaxing music.

I started the shower and pressed play on the stereo hoping that whatever Edward had in there was good. A smile came to my face as I realized that Debussy was playing.

Ever since the day I had listened to it with Edward as he drove me home after my fainting spell in biology and I felt I needed to be closer to Edward when he was not with me, I would play this CD. It had become one of our favorite CDs.

I quickly undressed and climbed carefully into the shower. Edward had bought some of my shampoo months ago so I didn't have to keep bringing mine when I stayed the night with 'Alice'.

His house was quickly becoming more and more my home than Charlie's house. I had been slowly moving stuff into his room, and soon, all my stuff would be here. It will be only a short time until we moved after I was changed, but this house will always be my home.

Halfway through my shower I heard the door open. I saw a blur, but I could tell that it was Edward. He set something on the counter and left.

I hurried to finish my shower. I opened the shower door and wrapped myself in Edward's robe. I had my own, but I loved to use his because it smelled like him.

On the counter, Edward had placed a fresh set of clothes, a rose, and a note. I picked up the rose and smelled it as I read the note.

_Bella-_

_I heard about your little sister. Congratulations. Put these clothes on and meet me in Carlisle's study. I have a surprise for you._

_I love you,_

_Edward_

I dressed as fast as I could in the khaki capris and blue tank top he had left for me and opened the bathroom door only to be grabbed by Emmett.

He gave me a bear hug. "Congratulations, Bella! You have a little sister."

"Thanks Emmett. How was hunting?" I tried to get past him, but he wasn't having any of that.

"Where do you think you are going? Didn't you miss me?" He looked down at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I missed you, but I am sorry to report that I missed my fiancé more. And right now, you are keeping me from him, so if I were you, I would move before Edward makes you."

We couldn't help but laugh at my statement. Edward was faster, but Emmett was stronger.

"Oh, right- your surprise. I almost forgot. Would you like a lift?"

Before I had a chance to respond, Emmett picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and ran me to Carlisle's study.

"Emmett, I would appreciate it if you would gently return my fiancée to the ground," Edward said a little crossly

Emmett obeyed and Edward rushed over to me. I threw my arms around him and kissed him passionately. Our lips molded together as if they were one.

He broke our kiss only to keep kissing me from my cheeks to my jaw to my neck. I breathed in and out slowly trying to regain my composure, but Edward was making it very hard.

I turned my head a little bit so could I kiss his ear. I whispered, "I missed you."

He stopped and looked directly into my eyes. They were dark with lust. "I missed you too. I am very much looking forward to the next two weeks together."

I could have sworn I saw a little glint in Edward's eye. Maybe he knew what Alice and I had planned for him.

"Okay that's enough. I really don't know how much more of this I can take," Jasper said angrily as he entered the room.

I reluctantly released my death grip on Edward. He led me over to the computer and turned it on.

I saw my face appear on the screen and seconds later, I saw my mom. Edward handed me a head set.

I put it on and said, "Hello?"

"Bella? I can see you. Can you see me? How are you?"

"Yes, I can see you? I'm great, busy getting ready for the party tonight. How are you? How's Olivia? Phil called me earlier, but you were sleeping."

"I'm good, just tired. Olivia's good. She is right here. Would you like to see her?"

Renee slowly went out of the camera and came holding a little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Bella, I would like you to meet your sister, Olivia Rose."

She stared at her for a few more moments before turning her attention back to the camera.

"Thank you so much for the baby gifts, but how did you know I was having a girl?"

I snapped my head up to see Alice winking at me. "It was just a hunch. I am glad you like them. I am looking forward to seeing you soon and meeting my little sister in person."

"I am looking forward to seeing you for the wedding too. I still can't believe you are getting married. It seems like yesterday I was holding you like this."

She grinned down at Olivia who started to squirm and cry. "I am sorry I have to cut this short, but your little sister has decided she is hungry. I will talk to you soon. I love you. Bye."

"I love you too. Bye."

I took the head set off and turned towards Edward with tears in my eyes. We were both smiling ear-to-ear.

I jumped up and buried my head in Edward's chest. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

He gave me a little squeeze back. "You are welcome. I would do anything for you, and I know how much you wish you could have been there with her. Since you couldn't, I figured this was the next best thing."

Edward paused for a moment and let out a little sigh. "Once you are one of us, you can talk to your mom and whoever else through the computer until you can see them again."

I looked up at Edward. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. I could tell the thought of me leaving my old life behind still bothered him a little.

I leaned close to his ear and whispered in the softest voice I could, "Can I show you just how much I love you and everything you do for me?"

Within the next second, we were safely in Edward's room on his couch. My legs were locked around his waist, as were my arms around his neck. We just stared at each other not wanting to ruin the moment.

Edward started kissing all over my neck and collarbones.

I tilted my head up to grant him better access, ran my hands through his hair and moaned, "Edward, I love you so much. Never forget that."

He stopped and gazed up at me. I could tell, in that very moment, that Edward did in fact love me just as much as I loved him.

"I have loved you from the very moment I set my eyes on you without knowing it. You have brought life to my lackluster existence. I could never live without you by my side."

We shared another passionate kiss that didn't last long enough.

"I hope you didn't just recite your wedding vows," I said jokingly.

His lips curled up into my favorite crooked smile. "That is just the beginning of how I feel about you. If I tried to fit everything I loved about you and what you have done for me into my vows, the ceremony would last years. I hope that someday I will be able to share all these reasons with you, but I think it is a never-ending list."

I looked intently into his eyes as he did to mine for what seemed like hours, neither one of us moving.

We were disrupted by a gentle knock on the door.

Edward said without his eyes leaving mine, "Come in Alice."

"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but Bella needs to start getting ready for the party tonight."

I continued to stare at Edward. "It's okay Alice. I will be in your room in five minutes."

I heard the door click shut and Edward sigh. "I need to go before Alice gets mad. She has worked really hard on this party, and I don't want to screw it up."

He gently picked us up off the couch and placed me back onto the floor. "Do you really need to go now?"

"Yes, Alice and Rosalie want to do my hair and makeup, and I think it would be in your best interest to let me go now."

"Why is that exactly?"

"I think you might enjoy what I am going to wear tonight, but you won't get to see it unless I go now."

He closed his eyes for a moment. I saw a flash of his teeth. He must have seen my dress.

I playfully hit is shoulder. "You cheated! You can't look into other people's thoughts for your own benefit."

"I am sorry. I couldn't resist, but you are right; I am going to enjoy seeing you in that. Don't expect me to leave your side for one moment tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows and starting dazzling me once again.

"Bella, don't make come back in there!" Alice yelled from her room. For being such a little thing, she is very forceful.

I gave Edward one more kiss and headed to Alice's room. She was in her closet and Rosalie was sitting on her bed painting her nails.

"Okay, where do you want me?" I asked rather excitedly.

"This is a change. Normally you don't want to play dress up," Rosalie said mockingly.

"She's not doing it for herself. She is doing it to make Edward jealous so by the time vacation rolls around, he won't be able to resist her," Alice bellowed from her closet.

"Alice! I can't believe you would suggest a thing like that."

"Don't try to fool me. I know exactly what you are up to. Remember, I am the one who first put the idea into your head."

I really didn't want to talk about this right now when anyone could overhear and inform Edward of my plan. "Can we just get started please?"

I went into Alice's monstrous bathroom. It was bigger than my room at Charlie's house. I sat on the bench and waited patiently for the process to begin.

It took over an hour of prepping before I was ready to go. I stood up and turned around to see myself. I gasped. I don't think I have ever looked this good.

My makeup was very natural but it brought out my eyes and lips. My hair was slightly curled and had some of the hair in the middle pulled up and pinned in the back. My dress was white with black beading and a black sash under the bust. Everything was absolutely perfect for tonight.

"You may just get your way with Edward. He is going to have a hard time resisting you tonight," Alice chirped as I continued to gaze at myself in the mirror. I didn't seem real.

The party started in an hour. Alice had hired a photographer, so we headed down stairs to take some pictures before the guests started to arrive.

The sun was just starting to set and the clouds were beginning to dissipate. Alice had a huge white tent set up in the back yard instead of having it indoors. The tent had hundreds of lights and crystals hanging from the ceiling. She had even set up a dancing floor outside under the stars. It was all very romantic.

I made it to the top of the stairs without tripping. I had fought Alice on the shoes. We eventually decided on black sandals that had an inch and half heel and a strap that wrapped around my ankle so they wouldn't fall off. She insisted I wasn't going to fall, but I was still cautious.

I looked down the stairs. Edward was pacing back and forth with his hands in his pockets. He was dressed in black dress pants and a crisp, white, button-down shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He looked so handsome.

I slowly started to descend the stairs. Edward turned to me. The look on his face was what I pictured myself looking like when I saw him sparkle in the sun: utter amazement.

Edward shook himself out of his trance and met me at the bottom of the stairs. He gripped me in a tight embrace.

"You look even more incredible in that dress than I had pictured."

"I am glad you like it. You don't look half bad yourself."

Smiles crept across both our faces. This was going to be a wonderful night.

"Time for pictures. Where is everyone else?" Alice asked. She was bouncing up and down in front of the door.

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie all walked into the living room from the kitchen and stopped abruptly. They were all staring at me wide-eyed with their mouths hanging open.

_Did I have something on my dress or face?_

I turned towards Edward to have him fill me in on what I was missing, but he was just grinning widely at me.

"Bella, you look amazing," Esme said with everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

I blushed. "Thank you. I couldn't have done it without Alice and Rosalie. Let's get going." I grabbed Edward's hand, and we led everyone out into the yard for the pictures.

People started to arrive just as we finished taking pictures. Alice had taken a picture of every possible combination of people.

Edward and I mingled with everyone. We really didn't have much to talk about since we had just seen most them less than a week ago. Most of the conversations revolved around the wedding and our plans for the fall.

Around 11:30, most of the adults had left, so it was just some of our classmates and us.

Alice reached for a microphone and tapped it lightly to get everyone's attention. "Okay, if everyone will make their way to the dance floor, we can get the real party started."

Everyone filed out and surrounded the floor. No one wanted to be the first one dancing.

Edward winked at the DJ and one of our favorites, Claire de Lune, started playing. I smiled up at him. He led me out onto the dance floor.

He wrapped one arm around my waist and took one of my hands in his. I followed his lead. He was a remarkable dancer. I hoped that someday I would be just as good as he was.

We kept dancing while others joined us, but we never broke our eye contact. It felt like it was just the two of us.

After a couple more slow songs, the DJ played fast-paced 'clubbing' songs. Alice and Rosalie were dancing sexily but gracefully with Jasper and Emmett. Even Angela was dancing somewhat provocatively with Ben.

"Edward, I can't dance like that."

"Of course you can. We will be doing the same dance just faster. Follow my lead."

After a few songs, I was getting the hang of it. Edward was even throwing in some twirls and dips, but kept one hand on me at all times so he could catch me when I fell.

We danced into the night. The stars were so bright, that they were causing Edward's skin to sparkle a little.

By 3 AM, everyone had left except the six of us. Even Carlisle and Esme decided to call it a night.

Another slow song came on. I yawned and looked up wearily at Edward. He smiled and laughed a little.

"I think it's time for the human to get some sleep," Edward announced to everyone else.

"Goodnight, Bella. See you in the morning," Alice called as Edward carried me up to his room.

After my human moment, I climbed into the bed and snuggled up to Edward.

"Thank you for an amazing night. Goodnight. I love you," I said to Edward as I was trying to get comfortable.

He started to say something, but all I heard was 'I love you too' before I was asleep.

_Thanks again to my amazing beta, Flamingo1325!!_

_Please review… Tell me what you liked and what you didn't like or what you might like to see in the upcoming chapters; anything and everything is greatly appreciated. I really enjoy reading them and am grateful for the people that take time to tell me what they think. Thanks again to everyone!_

_Also there are pictures of Bella's dess and hair on my profile page._


	10. Chapter 10 Road Trip

_A.N. I am sorry if this chapter isn't as good as some of my other ones. I had a really hard time writing it. Originally, this wasn't even supposed to be a chapter, but there is some fun in this one that I couldn't pass up. Also, there is some foreshadowing for an upcoming chapter in this one, so I deemed this chapter necessary. Please Review… they are greatly appreciated!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately. They are owned by the genius Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 10 ****– Road Trip**

BPOV:

My night was filled with wonderful, peaceful dreams of my upcoming vacation with Edward and his family. I felt some movement behind me.

I turned my head around to see my love staring back at me. He was smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"Good morning, Beautiful," Edward said and leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"Good morning. How was your night?" I asked while stretching my arms and legs.

"Very eventful. You must have been having some _very_ good dreams."

I couldn't help but blush. "I don't think I want to know what you heard."

"I loved everything you said. I am looking forward to our vacation too, but if you want to get it going, you need to get up and get dressed. I will be waiting in the kitchen with your breakfast. I love you."

He gave me a quick kiss and was out the door before I could say anything.

I got out of bed carefully, making sure not to trip, and made my way to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, I got dressed with the clothes Alice had left out for me last night. I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail.

I started to walk out of the bedroom, but Alice picked me up and ran me into her room, locking the door behind her.

"Alice, what was that all about?"

Alice turned on some music and took me into her closet.

"Sorry, I don't want Edward to know what we are talking about. I wanted to let you know that I packed the 'supplies' for your plan. I will take them with me, so Edward doesn't snoop and find them. It will ruin the surprise."

I grinned. Alice and I had carefully considered all the possibilities and put together a set of clothing and accessories to get the job done.

She was so thoughtful, but I had a sneaking suspicion that this wasn't all for my benefit. Jasper could barely be in the same room with Edward and I, so if my plan worked, Jasper would be somewhat relieved of the extreme amount of emotions that came off us when we were together.

"Thanks. Do you think it is going to work?"

Alice stared off into space for a few moments before saying, "Yes, and from the looks of it, everything will be fine."

That relieved some of my stress, but there was still one worrying factor to consider.

"Will Edward be okay with not waiting until our wedding night?" I asked quietly, not sure if I really wanted to hear the answer.

"He will be very relieved that he didn't hurt you, he won't care about the waiting thing. In fact, he will be glad he changed his mind, if you catch my drift."

Alice winked at me and I blushed.

"I think we need to get you downstairs before Edward starts to get suspicious."

Alice picked me up once again and ran me to the kitchen.

I sat down at the island. Edward was standing at the stove making me chocolate chip pancakes, one of my favorites.

"They will be ready in a few minutes. I had some ready for you, but Emmett decided he wanted to 'try' them. Needless to say, I had to make a new batch," Edward said as he glared at Emmett who was pouting in the corner.

I laughed. The thought of Emmett trying the pancakes was hilarious considering he made fun of the food I ate all the time, commenting on how disgusting it all looked.

_I wonder what came over him to make him want to eat them._

I saw Jasper standing in the corner opposite of Emmett trying to keep his laughing under control.

It clicked in my mind. I turned towards Jasper and scowled. He continued to stifle his laugh.

"Here you go. I hope you like them." Edward set the plate down in front of me and gave me a kiss before sitting on the stool next to me.

Edward kept one hand on my back as if to catch me if I fell off the stool, and stared at me the entire time I ate. I would occasionally glance up to see him smiling at me. We both enjoyed this time together.

I had gotten used to him watching me eat, but now everyone else was staring at me too. It was uncomfortable and a little embarrassing. I didn't want anything to ruin the start of our vacation, so I didn't say anything.

After I finished my breakfast, Edward quickly took care of the dishes. Alice insisted we go upstairs to make sure we didn't forget anything. We first checked Edward's room, then Emmett and Rosalie's, then Carlisle and Esme's, and finally Alice and Jasper's.

Alice paused in her room and turned to me.

"I have one more surprise for you Bella. It arrived just a few minutes ago, but you have to promise not to make a big deal. It is for the master plan."

I hadn't heard the doorbell or a knock but I wasn't paying much attention to anything but my food and Edward.

I agreed reluctantly to her terms. Alice went back into her closet and came out with a dress bag.

"So on the 4th of July, we go into the closest town to a big party with food and dancing and fireworks."

I nodded for her to continue but was a little apprehensive about the dancing.

"From what I can tell, this is going to be the best night for 'success', and to make it even more of a success, this is what you are wearing to the party." She unzipped the dress bag with vampire speed.

I gasped as I saw the dress. It was midnight blue silk, ruching all the down, hit just above the knee, a deep V in the front, and looked extremely expensive.

I imagined myself in this dress, and then I imagined Edward seeing me in the dress. I just about fainted at my vision.

_This was definitely going to work._

I was beaming as Alice and I quickly went downstairs and got into the Volvo with Edward and Jasper. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme were taking Emmett's jeep.

"Why are you so happy?" Edward questioned me as I buckled my seat belt.

I glanced back at Alice for guidance, but she just smiled at me and turned her attention to Jasper.

"I am just really excited about our vacation." I turned to Edward and smiled widely. It was the truth, just not the whole truth.

He smiled back and said, "Me too."

"How long is the drive?"

"About 15 hours, at my speed with stops. Jasper and I will be switching back and forth with driving so I can spend time with you, and we will be stopping every so often for you to get something to eat."

I looked down at my lap, feeling guilty for all the trouble they are going through for me. "I am sorry I am slowing you down."

Edward turned my face up towards his, his beautiful topaz eyes burning holes in mine, and said, "You do not need to apologize. We have to stop anyway for gas. Also, we all love spending time with you, and there isn't anything any one of us wouldn't do for you. We love you so much, especially me. I don't know what I would do without you in my life, and I will keep telling you until you believe me."

I leaned over in my seat so I could hug and kiss Edward. _I have done nothing to deserve such a wonderful person in my life._

Edward took my hand and kissed it, but then never let it go. I gave his hand a little squeeze. He squeezed back and smiled at me.

I turned on the radio and Alice and I started singing along with all the songs. Jasper was trying to calm us, but it wasn't working. We were both too excited. Edward just kept shaking his head and laughing.

The station we were listening to was playing a bunch of commercials so I went to turn to another station, but Edward stopped me.

He handed me a CD and said, "Here, play this."

I put the CD in and the first song was something I had never heard before. It was one of Edward's compositions. The tempo was very mild and smooth.

As I am listening, I am imagining him playing this. He is so beautiful when he plays. I smiled at Edward.

As the song ended he asked, "Do you like it?"

I nodded in agreement.

"I thought this could be the song for our first dance."

"I would love that. Thank you." I leaned over and gave Edward another kiss.

Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement. I felt sorry for Jasper with all the emotion in the car right now.

We had been driving for four hours with no break and it was lunchtime so I was getting hungry.

"I think it is time for a break, Edward."

Edward pulled off at the next exit. "Where would you like to eat?"

"Where ever is going to be the fastest. I want to get to the lake as soon as possible."

Edward pulled into the parking lot of Dairy Queen with Emmett pulling in behind us. We all got out of the cars.

"Let's get your food. What would you like to eat?" Edward asked while pulling me into the restaurant.

"Umm… I think I want a cheeseburger and a strawberry milkshake. I will let you get it. I need a human moment." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the restroom.

Edward waited for me to finish before walking me to the car. Alice had spread a blanket out on the small grass strip between Dairy Queen parking lot and the gas station next door.

It was cloudy out but still very warm, so I was glad to be outside. She patted the spot next to her. I moved to join her, but Edward picked me up and sat down next to Alice with me on his lap.

"I can walk, you know," I said a little too harshly to Edward.

"I know you can, but Alice saw you trip on the curb. I was going to catch you of course, but I just thought we could bypass that step. I also will take any advantage to sit with you like this." He kissed up and down my neck.

I knew I couldn't stay mad at him, but he was making it impossible for me to tell him I wasn't mad. I kept opening my mouth, but nothing would come out.

Emmett was looking at us laughing. "I think she is trying to speak."

I felt Edward's lips curl into a smile against my neck. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Did you want to say something?" He asked coyly.

"I… uh…" Edward's dazzling was prevented me from making coherent thoughts, so I said the only thing that came out naturally when he did this, "I love you."

"I love you too. You should eat so we can get back on the road. Jasper, Emmett why don't you take the cars to get gas. We should be ready to go when you get back."

Emmett and Jasper turned around to leave, but I called out, "Can one of you get me a bottle of water, please?" They nodded and left with the cars.

Everyone else was standing around watching me eat. Rosalie had a disgusted look on her face, but I think it had more to do with what I was eating rather than me. Carlisle had his arms wrapped around Esme and both of them were smiling at Edward and me.

Alice was chattering about what we were going to do the next two weeks. She said that it was going to be mostly sunny everyday but didn't see any problems with humans in the area. I was relieved I could spend time with Edward outside during the day.

I finished with my lunch as Jasper and Emmett drove up. Edward threw away my garbage and climbed into the backseat of the Volvo with me.

Once he got comfortable, I stretched out so my head was on his lap. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, so I was starting to get tired.

I turned my head to look up at Edward and said, "I want to be rested so once we get there, we can have some fun."

He nodded in agreement and started humming my lullaby. I was asleep within minutes.

When I awoke, I realized the car was parked. I shifted my position to look at Edward. He was playing with my hair still humming my lullaby. I smiled at him.

"Good afternoon. How was your nap?"

"Very peaceful. How long was I asleep?" I asked while moving into a sitting position.

"About four hours. We needed to stop for gas. Would you like me to get you something to snack on? We are going to stop in another two hours or so for an extended break, so we can have dinner then."

I couldn't believe I slept that long, but I guess I needed it after last night.

"I think I will go get some M&Ms and have another human moment." I got out of the car to go into the building with Edward right behind me.

I joined Edward at the counter as he waited to pay. He had peanut butter M&Ms in his hand.

"Umm… Edward, I know you couldn't have known this, but I HATE peanut butter M&Ms. I prefer the plain ones."

"I am sorry. I will be right back, you wait here." He kissed the top of my head and headed back to the candy aisle.

We went back to the car after paying, and Edward relieved Jasper of his driving. Instead of sitting in the passenger seat, I climbed back into the back seat.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked from the front seat, almost looking hurt.

"I am going to sit back here with Alice for awhile so we can talk. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, I guess, but after dinner are you planning on sitting with me?" He gave me his best impression of Emmett's puppy dog eyes.

"Of course. You just concentrate on driving now." I got up on my knees so I could lean across the console to give him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Are you buckled in?" He asked as he started the car.

"Yes, let's go."

"Okay," Alice said as she pulled out her wedding folder, "I was thinking about the flowers for your bouquets."

She pulled out another sheet. It had three different bouquets. All with blue and white flowers.

"Tell me which you like the best, and that's the one we will go with."

I could see she was trying really hard to let me make my own decisions about the wedding. I looked them over carefully.

I handed the paper to Edward having already made my decision. "Which one do you like?"

Edward looked methodically at the selections and said, "I think the third one will look the best, but it is up to you. I support your decision, whatever it is." He smiled and handed the paper back to me.

"I agree with Edward. The third one is the best."

The bouquet was blue delphinium with white roses and white Asiatic lilies. The flowers were tied together with a big blue ribbon and a smaller topaz one overlapping it.

Alice clapped her hands together rapidly. "Good. I will call the florist on Monday."

She put away her folder, much to my surprise. "That is enough wedding talk for now. I just needed to know as soon as possible so we could order the right ones. Everything else can wait until after vacation."

I looked towards Edward shocked; he returned it.

"I want to clarify this Alice; you aren't going to do any wedding planning for two weeks?"

"Not exactly, I won't be bothering you guys with any decisions for the rest of the vacation. I will be working on things we have already discussed and a few other things," she quickly added.

Edward turned around to look at Alice. "What do you mean 'other things'?"

"Don't worry about it Edward. You will find out later." She turned back to me. "So what do you want to do while we are on vacation?"

I turned bright red at the thought of my plan. "I am just looking forward to spending time with all of you out in the sun. I don't think I have seen Carlisle or Esme sparkle before."

I had seen Rosalie once when she joined the rest of us in the meadow, but mostly she steered clear of me. After our little heart-to-heart conversations last week, however, I was beginning to think she was warming up to me.

She had been uncharacteristically nice to me this week. I guess the next two weeks will be an indication if the change is permanent.

Alice and I continued to chat until Edward pulled up to Stella's Blue Sky Diner. Everyone got out of the car and headed into the restaurant.

They seated us at one of their giant booths. The décor was circa the 1950's, but the building itself was new looking.

Edward's arm was wrapped around my shoulders. I snuggled close to him.

He kissed my head and whispered in my ear, "I picked this place especially for Jasper, a little revenge for this morning. I need you to ask Jasper to order you the green apple milkshake. Alice has already taken care of the rest."

I laughed quietly. I had a feeling this was going to be good.

I leaned across the table to talk to Jasper. "Jazzy, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"I can't decide between these two shakes and Edward won't let me order both since he thinks that will be too much sugar, so I was wondering if you could order me a green apple shake and I will order the other one."

We both looked at Edward. He was playing his part beautifully; he was trying to convince Jasper not to help me.

"No problem." He winked at me and I leaned back into Edward's arms.

"Nice job. He doesn't suspect a thing."

We ordered our food; well I ordered food, everyone else just ordered drinks they wouldn't drink. We talked about the next few weeks and the wedding.

Jasper and Emmett were still bugging Edward about who he is choosing to be his best man. He has been telling them that they both were the best men, but they didn't except this as an answer. They wanted Edward to pick one of them.

Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose and breathing deeply to calm himself. He looked very uncomfortable and distressed. I hated seeing him like this.

I started rubbing his back to help and turned towards Jasper and Emmett. "You two need to stop. You aren't making this decision any easier for Edward. He will make the decision when he is ready, not when you say he should make it. Do you understand?" I asked sternly.

Emmett gulped, "You are scary when you are angry."

Jasper shook his head in agreement.

"Just wait until I am one of you. I will really be scary then, so watch your back and be nice to Edward."

Everyone was looking at me in awe. Luckily, when the waitress arrived with our food, she broke the moment of tension.

She handed me my chicken fingers and my milkshake along with everyone else's drink except Jasper's milkshake. I looked up at Edward and he just smiled and winked at me.

After a few moments, a waiter came back carrying a big metal glass and a clear, milkshake glass.

He pointed to Jasper and said, "Sir, can I please have you come here to receive your shake?"

Jasper smiled back at us as he exited the booth.

The waiter pulled out a chair into the aisle. "Please lie down, face up, with your head near the chair."

Jasper looked cautiously at the table, but we encouraged him to go for it. He laid down on the floor.

"Now, place this glass in the middle of your forehead and don't move."

He did as he was told and the waiter climbed onto the chair. Jasper was sending us death stares, but we couldn't help but laugh.

The waiter started pouring the milkshake into the glass on Jasper's forehead. Once it was filled, the waiter said, "Open your mouth."

Jasper crossed his arms carefully on his chest to show his defiance and mumbled what sounded like "No way", but I couldn't really understand as he was trying not to let the glass fall from his forehead.

"Open your mouth, or it's going in your hair," he said laughingly, but I wouldn't put it past him to dump it on Jasper's head.

He glared at us once more and opened his mouth.

The waiter dumped the rest of the shake into Jasper's mouth. We were all laughing hysterically at this point.

The waiter jumped down from the chair and helped Jasper up before leaving us.

"You will pay for that Edward," Jasper said menacingly as he rejoined the table.

_A.N. The restaurant is a real place, and they really pour milkshakes on your head among other tricks. So if you are ever in Des Moines, Iowa, look it up and go. It is a lot of fun! _

_Thanks again to my wonderful beta, Flamingo1325!_

_Please review… they make me want to write faster, and I love hearing what you guys have to say. Also as an incentive to review, I will send you a quote from the next chapter or I will answer a question from you, within reason. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed thus far._


	11. Chapter 11 The Lake

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately

_Please Review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately. They are owned by the genius Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 11****- The Lake**

BPOV:

After the 'incident' at the restaurant, we piled back into the cars and drove the remaining three hours to the lake. It was dark when we arrived, but the moon and the stars were out so I could see almost everything. The lake was massive and had five little cabins around the perimeter.

Edward grabbed our bags, minus the surprise bag of course, and my hand and led me over to our cabin. He opened the door and helped me in.

The cabin was very quaint. The dining room, living room, and kitchen were all one big room. There was one door in the back that led to the bedroom and the bathroom connected to the bedroom.

I could tell this was Edward's cabin because the interior decoration was very similar to his room at the house; lots of black. There was an upright piano in the corner of the living room and a stereo system with speakers coming from every wall of the cabin.

Edward went past me and deposited our bags in the bedroom. He ran back and threw his arms around me.

I wrapped my arms around his muscular chest and looked up at him. He smiled as his lips crashed into mine.

I started pushing us backwards to the bedroom. Edward didn't do anything to stop me, surprisingly.

I reached up to start unbuttoning his shirt as we reached the edge of the bed, but Edward stopped kissing me and said, "Bella."

I pouted for a moment before turning to the bathroom. "I am going to take a shower, but you are welcome to join me."

_Where had that come from? There was no way he is going to join me but giving him the option was good._

I left the bathroom door cracked open as I started the shower and removed my clothing.

The hot water felt good on my body. I was sore from being in the car all day. I looked around the bathroom and noticed there were no towels or robes.

_Crap. I didn't grab my shampoo or pajamas either._

I hesitated for a moment before calling for Edward.

He stopped short of the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just forgot to get my shampoo and there are no towels in here."

"Oh, okay. I will be right back."

I waited patiently for Edward to return so I could finish my shower and get into bed.

Edward opened the door with his foot. One of his hands was holding my shampoo and a towel and the other has shielding his eyes.

I couldn't hold my laugh in. "Edward, it is okay if you look. I won't tell anyone."

He didn't say anything- he just placed the items on the counter and left, shutting the door on the way out.

I finished my shower quickly and wrapped the towel around my body. I went into the bedroom to get dressed and apologize to Edward for trying to push his boundaries again even thought they were, hopefully, going to get a work out the next two weeks, but Edward wasn't in the room.

I recognized my comfortable pajamas sitting on the bed. I put my pajamas on and went into the front room to find Edward. The front door to the porch was open.

Edward was standing on the porch, staring out at the lake. He was already in his pajamas. I came up behind him, wrapped my arms around his stomach, and laid my head on his back.

He didn't turn around, so I murmured, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize, Bella. I just don't think you understand how irresistible you are, and I fear if I let my guard down at the wrong time, I could really hurt you."

"Edward, you are going to have to learn to trust me when I say, there is nothing to worry about. You have perfect control, and you know that. Sometimes you have to go with the flow, you might be surprised to see just how much you enjoy yourself."

He turned around so quickly I almost fell over, but he caught me before I could fall.

"I'm sorry I am stubborn sometimes. I am really just trying to look out for you, which is very difficult to do considering how persuasive you can be when you really want something."

I was getting sleepy and I didn't want to continue this conversation, so I said, "I love you."

"I love you too. I think it is time for bed." Edward picked me up and carried me into the bedroom.

I pulled the covers back and climbed into the king size bed. I pushed the covers back on Edward's side too and motioned for him to join me. He happily obliged.

I awoke to Edward hovering over my body gently placing kisses all around my face saying, "It's time to wake up sleepy head."

I must have surprise him when I reached up to bring his lips to mine because he jumped back a little before bringing his lips back down to mine.

"Good morning, my love. Sorry to wake you, but Alice is getting antsy."

I giggled. "It's okay. What are we doing today?"

Edward flipped us over so I was on top. He moved his hands up and down my back and said, "Well, let's see. We can take the boat or jet skis out and cruise around the lake, we can go for a swim, we can play on the beach, or we can just stay in bed. It is up to you."

I was about to tell Edward my plan, but Alice burst through the door. "No way, Bella. Get up! Get up! Get up! You have all week to do that. I want to spend time with you today."

Edward growled at Alice. He looked like he was going to attack her. "Alice, get out. Bella can do whatever she wants. This is her vacation too."

"But she just wants to lie in bed with you all day. The weather is too nice for that. I thought she wanted to spend time with us outside."

Edward looked back at me. I smiled shyly and blushed. "As much as I would love to spend all day in bed with you, everyone really wants to spend time with you, and I think that if we don't go out, they are all going to come in."

"Okay, I see your point. Alice, give us 20 minutes, then we will be out."

"See you in 10 minutes." Alice turned and made a beeline for the door before either of us could protest.

Edward and I started laughing. Alice was too energetic for her own good sometimes.

"Let's get going before she comes back in," Edward said and gave me a chaste kiss before picking us up off the bed.

I reluctantly turned towards the bathroom to get ready. I decided I would wear the bikini Edward had picked out for me today. Alice and I had decided it was a good way to start wearing down his physical boundary walls.

I slipped on the blue bikini, pulled my hair into a ponytail, grabbed my cover-up, and returned to the bedroom.

Edward was standing in the doorway in matching blue swim trunks with a white strip down each side.

I couldn't stop staring at him; he was breathtaking. His reaction to me was the same stunned expression. I had a feeling that if we didn't leave soon, we weren't going to leave the cabin at all, no matter what anyone said.

I blushed when I noticed his eyes were not moving off my body. They weren't even moving to look me in my eyes. I quickly put my cover-up on, feeling embarrassed of my body compared to his god-like one.

I managed to walk over to him without tripping and without taking my eyes off him. I took his hand in mine and led him out of the house. He grabbed our beach bag on the way out.

The sun was out today with very few clouds in sight. Everyone was already down on the beach waiting for us, sparkling in the sunlight. The sunlight made them look even more beautiful.

"Took you long enough," Emmett yelled from the edge of the water. "Ready to go?"

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Edward didn't tell you? I want you to learn how to water ski, after we show you, of course," Emmett said as he pointed to the boat that was waiting at the nearby dock.

"Emmett, I don't think it's a good idea. I don't want Bella to get hurt."

"Edward, stop being such a spoil-sport. Alice checked and she said Bella is going to be fine, so let's go."

Emmett came over, picked me up, and ran me to the awaiting boat. Carlisle and Rosalie were already on the boat, adjusting a few things before we got going.

Jasper was walking over with numerous pairs of skis and several huge inner tubes. Esme and Alice were behind him carrying the beach bags with Edward bringing up the rear, carrying a cooler and a first aid kit.

Edward climbed onto the boat and handed me the first aid kit. "I thought you might need this."

"Shut up, Edward. You know I won't need it because you will save me before I get hurt."

"I will most certainly try my best, but nothing can be guaranteed, especially with you."

I slapped his shoulder playfully. I winced; I think I hurt myself more than I hurt him. Edward laughed and kissed my hurt hand, and I glared at him.

Esme came over to us with a life jacket in hand. "Here, Bella put this on please."

I started working to get the clasps undone, but I was having a hard time. Edward laughed at me again and took the jacket out of my hands.

"Let me." He had the clasps undone within seconds.

"Stupid vampire speed," I mumbled under my breath. I took it out of Edward's hands and started to put it on, but Edward stopped me.

"I think you should take your cover-up off first if you want to get in the water later."

I blushed. "But, I, uh, I…" I didn't want everyone to see me in my bikini.

Even on my best day, I couldn't compare to the beauty of one vampire on a bad day, let alone seven vampires in the sun.

Edward pulled me close to him. "Bella, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You are the most beautiful person on this earth."

Edward forced me to look up at him. He was dazzling me and we both knew it, but I wasn't going to stop him. I needed to believe him. I needed the confidence he gave me.

I released Edward, reached for the bottom of my dress, and pulled it over my head. No one moved or said anything as Edward helped me into the life jacket.

I turned around to face everyone and smiled uneasily. They smiled back at me. Edward wrapped his arms around me, and said, "I told you that you had nothing to worry about. They are amazed by your beauty too."

I blushed and laughed as I spun to face Edward. I said, "Thank you," and gave him a deep kiss.

"You're welcome."

"So am I going to get to see you ski?"

Edward looked a little flustered but responded, "If you want me to, I will."

I nodded enthusiastically.

"Emmett wants to show you how it's done first."

"Okay, but you are next."

As Emmett got his skis on and jumped in the water holding a very thick rope, Edward helped me put on some sunscreen.

The boat pulled away from Emmett. Once the rope was pulled tight, Rosalie, who was driving the boat, yelled, "Ready?"

Emmett nodded his head. Edward held me tight and said, "Hold on."

I clung tighter to him as we took off. I looked back at Emmett. He was rising out of the water.

After a few moments, he was fully balanced, and then he started doing tricks, like standing on one leg and flips.

I couldn't believe how graceful Emmett looked. He was gliding through the water like a swan, which was a comparison about Emmett I thought could never be made.

Rosalie slowed the boat to a stop and Emmett climbed back in.

"Did you enjoy my performance?" Emmett asked me excitedly.

"Yes, you were very good. I still can't believe you did all those tricks without falling or breaking the skis."

"Thank you. Are you ready to give it a try now?"

"No, it's Edward's turn."

"I was thinking that we could tube together instead of me skiing. You will be much safer tubing than skiing, and we can do it together."

"Is there some reason you don't want me to see you ski?"

"No, I would just prefer to do this with you. I promise I will ski for you some time."

He started dazzling me again. "Edward you are cheating again, but I guess you don't have to ski now."

Edward grinned and picked me up. I saw Emmett throw an inner tube into the water, but I didn't see where it went because Edward held onto to me and jumped in after it.

When we resurfaced, Edward placed me gently onto the tube on my stomach. He climbed on swiftly and laid beside me with one hand over my back and one leg over my legs.

"Hold on to the rope, Bella."

I did and turned slightly to smile at Edward.

He smiled and asked, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

Edward chuckled and gave Rosalie a thumbs-up sign.

The tube started to move slowly at first but then picked up speed. Soon Edward and I were zipping around the lake.

It felt like we were floating over the water. Occasionally Edward would signal Rosalie to turn a little, so we would hit the wake from the boat and fly through the air.

I felt safe the entire time. Edward was making sure I wasn't falling off when we went over the wake waves.

It ended all too soon as he signaled to Rosalie once again to slow down.

When we came to a stop, Edward helped me off the tube and back onto the boat before joining me.

The life jacket was becoming uncomfortable, so I attempted to take it off. I was struggling with one of the straps, and when I yanked it, I stumbled backwards and tripped on a ski. I started to fall backwards.

If I had kept falling, I was going to fall off the boat, but Edward wasn't going to let that happen. He scooped me up before I hit the side of the boat.

Edward laughed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Help me get out of this thing." I pulled at the jacket once again.

Edward had it off in seconds. He grabbed a towel, draped it across my back, and pulled me into him.

I gently placed kisses on his chest and I wrapped my arms around him. He rubbed my back and kissed my head.

Alice jumped up and took Jasper's hand. "Come on Jazzy. I want to tube with you."

We spent the rest of the day on the boat. Everyone took turns on the inner tubes and skis, even Carlisle and Esme. I loved seeing them having fun together instead of parenting all the time.

Edward never let me try to ski and he never showed me his skiing abilities, but I figured we had lots of time for that. I was just enjoying our time together as a family. I smiled when I thought about all the memories we will have together once I am turned.

When we got back to shore, Edward scooped me up and ran us back to our cabin. I turned back and saw that everyone was already gone.

"Do we have plans for tonight?" I asked as I searched through my dresser to find something to wear after my shower.

"No. We can do whatever you want tonight, but I would like to fix you dinner if you wouldn't mind."

I walked over to Edward and kissed him. "You can cook for me whenever you want."

"Great. Go take your shower, and it will be ready when you get out."

I gave him one more kiss before heading to the bathroom. I left the door cracked again on the off chance Edward would release his fears and join.

_Yeah right, like that was ever going to happen._

I took my time with my shower; I wanted to give Edward enough time to make my dinner.

I emerged from the bathroom to find no sign of Edward. I called his name but received no response. I continued into the living room and saw a note in his perfect handwriting placed on the front door.

_I hope you enjoyed your shower. Dinner is ready and waiting for you on the beach. I love you._

_Edward_

I opened the door to find several tiki torches surrounding a table on the beach. I hadn't even noticed that the sun had started to set.

Edward was sitting at the table with his back to me. I slowly made my way to the table, being careful not to trip.

As I approached, Edward leapt up from his seat, making me jump back.

He laughed at my reaction. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

I wrapped myself around his body and kissed him. After a few moments, he released me.

"Your dinner awaits you." He ushered me to my seat, and then returned to his.

I scanned the table of food, but I didn't recognize what some of the stuff was. "Edward what is all this?"

Edward pointed at each dish on the table and described its contents. He had made chicken Wellington, zucchini casserole, pasta salad, and for dessert, he made me a turtle sundae. Everything tasted wonderful, as always.

Edward and I spent the night cuddled in each other's arms. It was nice to relax with him and no one else, even though they could still hear Edward and I if we were loud and he could still hear their thoughts. Regardless, it was just the two of us for once.

The next two weeks were complete bliss. Edward and I spent as much time together as possible, but our loving family made that kind of hard.

Everyday it seemed like one of them had come up with something new for me to try. Even though Edward was unreceptive of the idea of me trying new things, he tried his best to let me experience them while still keeping me safe.

I ended up just watching everyone else take part because I didn't want to push Edward too far, but I didn't really mind. We were all having so much fun.

Edward eventually skied for me. He was amazing of course. He even let me try to ski, but he swam by my side as I skied to keep me safe. I wasn't very good and fell frequently, but Edward was always there to catch me.

Every night Edward made me a marvelous dinner, followed by an even better evening together. During our nights together, I was slowly wearing down Edward's boundaries, but it wasn't going as fast as I hoped it would.

Our kisses are lasting much longer, so long, that sometimes I am the one to break for air as he continued to kiss my neck and chest, but that was the extent of it. Edward was being very stubborn with the limits, and I was beginning to worry that my plan wouldn't work.

In lieu of my situation, I asked Alice to meet me by the lake for an evening stroll the night before my plan was to go into action, so I could ask her for her advice.

We walked in silence for a while before I stopped and took a seat on the beach. Alice joined me, her skin glowing in the almost-full moon's light.

"Can anyone hear us?" I asked.

She stared off into water for a moment before answering. "No. What did you want to talk about?"

I could feel my cheeks warm with my blush. "I am worried that Edward won't be… influenced enough by my advances tomorrow to let us go further than normal. I have been trying to break down his walls, but it seems like he is being even more cautious than normal. Except for the extent of our kisses, which have only extended a little, nothing really has changed."

"Oh, Bella." She placed an arm around my shoulders and rubbed my arm. I couldn't look at her. I was afraid that all our planning was going to be for nothing, and that I was going to make a fool out of myself tomorrow night.

"It will be alright. I think Edward is becoming aware of how much he wants to be with you in that way before the wedding, but he is afraid that if he tries anything and it goes wrong, it will scare you away and ruin your first time. He is going to be thrilled with your boldness tomorrow. I promise everything will be perfect."

I finally looked at Alice and smiled. "Thank you. I needed that. We should head back. I need to get lots of beauty sleep if I am going to be ready for tomorrow."

**EPOV:**

Bella just left to take a walk with Alice, and I was worried as to what they were talking about. I knew it couldn't be terrible because Bella wasn't mad or sad when she left; she was… content but seemed sort of nervous. Alice had reassured me that nothing was wrong and Bella would be returned safely in about 20 minutes.

I relaxed a little, but I was still worried about the status of my physical relationship with Bella. I had become increasingly frustrated with myself over the last few weeks. Every time Bella and I were alone, all I could think about was being with her in the one way I couldn't be for at least another three weeks.

I had gone through all the books in Carlisle's library trying to find anything on a human's reaction to a vampire's sexual fluids. If Bella and I were going to do this before she was turned, I wanted to make sure I wasn't putting her at risk.

I couldn't find anything in any book. It seemed like no vampire has ever successfully been with a human, which wasn't reassuring, but given how far I have come with my self-control and Bella's faith in me, I was willing to try for her.

Carlisle assured me it was possible to be with Bella in that way, and even though he had no idea how she would react, he encouraged me to try seeing as how she was going to be changed soon after the wedding anyway. Whether I liked it or not, I wasn't going to put her at risk of the Volturi.

I needed someone to tell me I was doing the right thing by waiting and keeping Bella safe. I could talk to Emmett, but he lacked the morality needed for the situation. I could talk to Carlisle, but he lacked the teenage hormones that I was experiencing and it would be kind of embarrassing to talk to my 'dad' about sex.

I decided I should go talk to Jasper and now would be the perfect time since Bella was out with Alice. I ran to his cabin.

_Come in Edward._

I opened the door and joined Jasper on the couch. I sat on the edge of the couch, hunched over with my head in my hands. I exhaled not knowing how to approach the subject.

"You are extremely frustrated and conflicted, Edward. Is there something you need to talk about?" He continued in his thoughts, _I promise I won't tell anyone_.

I was glad Jasper was going to try to make this as painless as possible. It was very embarrassing for me to have to talk to someone about this in the first place.

I decided I just needed to come out with it. I breathed deeply again.

"Jasper, I am worried I won't be able to wait until after the wedding to… be with Bella. I can tell she has wanted more from me recently and that makes me think she doesn't want to wait either. Part of me wants just to give in, but another part of me wants to keep tradition, as we have already come so far."

"Edward, please calm down. I am going into emotional overdrive."

I concentrated on breathing in and out.

He continued, "I understand your problem, but I have to ask you one question. If Bella feels as you say she does, which she does by the way, and you feel the same way, what is wrong with giving in? I mean hardly anyone waits until marriage for sex nowadays. I know you are very traditional, except for the fact that you already spend every night in bed with her, which isn't very traditional. Also, Bella isn't."

I thought about Jasper's opinions for several moments. I was going to answer Jasper, but his thoughts interrupted me.

_Besides being afraid of hurting her and her virtue, which she doesn't view as an obstacle, what is holding you back? If she was a virgin vampire, would you have even waited this long? The way I see it, you are only denying yourself and Bella true happiness with one another._

Jasper made another excellent point. I continued to think about all the new information. I smiled, happy that I had finally made up my mind, and leapt up off the couch.

"Thank you Jasper. You have made my decision much easier." I turned to leave, but Jasper stopped me.

"I can tell by what you are feeling what your decision is. Everything is going to be okay with you and Bella. Nothing you can or can't or will or won't do will make Bella love you any less. You are her world, just as she is yours."

I smiled at Jasper and left to return to my cabin before Bella came back.

**Alice POV:**

I ran back into the cabin after walking Bella back to hers. Jasper was sitting on the couch. I went over to him and sat on his lap.

I knew Edward would want to talk to Jasper about his predicament and I was excited to know how it went as Jasper forbid me from looking ahead to see it.

"How did it go?" I asked barely able to contain my excitement.

"Perfect."

_Thanks again to my wonderful beta, Flamingo1325!_

_A.N. Sorry for skipping almost the entire vacation, but I wanted to pick up the pace to get to the important stuff (i.e. the master plan, the wedding, the change, etc.)._

_Please review… they make me really happy and then I write faster. I love to hear what all of you have to say. Same offer still stands from last chapter; I will answer a question from you or I will send you a quote from the next chapter if you review. Thanks again!_


	12. Chapter 12 Fireworks

_Please Review... they are greatly appreciated._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately. They are owned by the genius Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 12****- Fireworks**

BPOV:

I awoke on the morning of the fourth to Edward humming in the kitchen while cooking my breakfast. I lay in bed for a long time thinking about the party tonight.

_The day had finally arrived. It was now or never. My one shot at being with Edward before the wedding. _

I ate my breakfast with Edward and went to the bathroom to change into a jean skirt and pink top that Alice had suggested I wear today. I spent a few minutes with Edward before Alice came to whisk me away for the day.

I was hesitant to leave, but I knew Edward was going to go hunting with the guys so I didn't feel that bad.

Alice, Rosalie, and I were on our way to town to get our nails done for the party. Alice had also talked about checking out a few shops, but I tried to discourage her. I wanted to get back to Edward as soon as possible.

"Alice, do you really need to shop again today? Weren't you just here two days ago with Jasper?"

"Yes, but we didn't get a chance to go every where I wanted. Plus, we have plenty of time, even with your extra appointments."

_Extra appointments? I haven't heard anything about appointments other than our nails._

"What extra appointments?"

"I made a few appointments at the local spa for you so you are ready for tonight, and while you are there, Rosalie and I can go shopping."

_I get out of shopping? Either God was being nice to me today or I was going to have to endure some other torture to make up for it._

"As long as it isn't too embarrassing I will go along with it," I continued in a whisper, "just to get out of shopping."

Alice couldn't be fooled. "I heard that Bella. One day you will enjoy shopping just as much as Rosalie and I do. Trust me."

I hit my forehead with my palm in frustration. I seriously doubted that would ever happen, but no one bets against Alice.

Alice parked the car in front of the nail salon. We walked into the shop and up to the desk. Alice informed them of our appointments and they motioned for us to pick out our nail colors.

"Alice, what color should I pick, something to match my dress or something neutral?"

She concentrated for a moment before saying, "I think it will be best to go with French tips for both your finger nails and toe nails, but I will have them paint blue flowers on your toes to match your dress."

"I like that idea."

Rosalie and Alice were getting the same thing with flowers to match their dresses as well.

We took our seats in the pedicure chairs. The attendants came over and got to work.

Alice looked at me pleadingly through her eyelashes. I instantly knew something was up.

"What is it Alice?" I asked irritated.

"I know I promised I wasn't going to talk to you any more about the wedding until after vacation, but I need to get your opinion on a few more things."

I was really enjoying not talking about the wedding. As excited as I was to become Mrs. Edward Cullen, I was still very nervous about it all.

"And these things can't wait until we leave?" She shook her head.

I conceded. "Okay Alice, what is so important it can't wait 24 hours?"

She excitedly took out the dreaded wedding folder. "Well, the first thing is your honeymoon destination. Edward and I had talked about it, checking the weather and sorts, but I need to know soon so I can book the best flights and hotels. Have you talked to Edward about this?"

We had talked briefly, but I had decided since Edward was more traveled than I was, he gets to decide where we are going.

"Wherever Edward thinks is best is fine with me. Anything else?"

"Okay." She marked something down in her folder. "The other thing that needs to be discussed now is the menu, and since I am not sure what food tastes good, I was hoping you could help. Here are the sample menus I got from a few caterers in the area. Tell me which one is best and I will take care of the rest."

I looked at the menus. I hadn't heard of a lot of this food; it all looked very foreign.

I finally decided on the main dishes of tilapia or prime rib with Caesar salads, fresh rolls, garlic-mashed potatoes, and grilled vegetables. It sounded the most normal.

When we finished with our nails, we stopped by a café so I could eat before my spa appointment. After I was done, Alice drove us to another impressive building. Rosalie stayed in the car while Alice led me inside to the counter.

"Hi, this is Bella Swan. She has an appointment."

The concierge looked up from her book and said, "Yes, here it is. What treatments would you like today?"

The question was directed to me, but Alice answered before I got a chance to.

"She would like the full service. We are going to a party tonight."

"No problem," the concierge said while grabbing a robe from the shelf behind her and handing it to me. "There is a changing room through this door. Wait in the lounge and you will be called when your first treatment is ready."

Alice handed me a gold credit card similar to hers. "Here you go. I will be back in four hours to pick you up. Have fun." She gave me a quick hug and headed out the door.

I looked at the card. It had my name on it. I couldn't believe they got me a credit card after the numerous times I had protested them spending money on me.

I turned and headed to the changing room before assuming my position in the lounge.

For my first treatment, I was led into a low-lighted room and instructed to undress completely and lie under the sheet on the padded table. I assumed it was for a massage, but boy was I sorely mistaken.

All I could do is lie completely still on this table blushing more than I ever have while I was waxed… down there. I was completely mortified. I am sure my face was going to be permanently red. _How could Alice do this to me?_

Let me tell you, NEVER AGAIN. I will never endure this torture again. I swear that it was more painful then when James bit me. Alice was certainly going to hear an earful about this.

After that painful ordeal, I was sent to another room and told to undress yet again. Nothing could be worse than what I just experienced, so I waited for an attendant to return and tell me what to do next.

This time it was a body scrub followed by a seaweed wrap. It made my skin extremely smooth; Edward would really enjoy it. I could and would do anything for Edward and today was proof of it.

Following the wrap, I had a massage and facial. I was very relaxed by the time everything was over, but as soon as I saw Alice's car pull up to the curb, my anger returned.

Not only did she embarrass me far beyond any other embarrassment I have ever felt, she put me through an EXTREMELY painful process that she didn't even warn me about, and on top of that, she gave me a credit card. She was going to pay for this, big time.

Before I got in the car, I realized that if I argued with her, she would win, so I was going to give her the silent treatment. We both knew I couldn't be mad at her for long, but I was going to try my best to ignore her for a while until I clamed down.

"So how was your afternoon?" Alice asked animatedly as I entered the car.

_This is for Edward. This is for Edward. This is for Edward._

I remained silent.

"Come on Bella. You can't stay mad at me. You are going to bring back all the stress and anger you just had worked out of your system."

I glared at her and turned my head to look out the window. I had to relax if I was going to make it through the night.

By the time we returned to the lake, my level of stress had subsided, not entirely back, to how I was after my massage, but enough for me to enjoy tonight and be nice to Alice.

I followed Alice into her cabin, where the girls were getting ready for the party. Rosalie and Alice did my hair and makeup while I ate a snack. I had no idea what kind of food they were going to have there and I didn't want to take any chances.

Alice had apologized for her actions while working on my hair, well, all of them except the credit card; she insisted that I needed it. I forgave her. She was just trying to help me with Edward; she wasn't trying to embarrass me to death, even though she was succeeding in that too.

Alice and Rosalie did their hair and makeup after they completed mine, finishing theirs in minutes. They got their dresses on. Rosalie's was a sparkly, short, red dress with spaghetti straps, and Alice's dress was black and silver sequined with silk details and elaborate straps. They both looked like the just stepped out of Vogue or some other fashion magazine.

They helped me into my dress and shoes. I stood in front of the mirror looking at my reflection. I couldn't believe what I saw. I looked like I belonged with Rosalie and Alice in the fashion magazines.

My makeup was very subtle except for my smoky eyes. My hair was swept back in a loose, curly bun. I had gorgeous sapphire and diamond hoop earrings. The necklace was a simple silver chain with one teardrop diamond.

I heard noise coming from the front porch. I turned around and walked into the front room with Alice and Rosalie flanking my sides.

Emmett opened the door but didn't move any farther. Alice and Rosalie smiled wickedly at Emmett. His mouth dropped open further than it had before the engagement party, and his eyes were transfixed on me too.

I could hear Edward behind him, yelling at him to move. Emmett kept bending over as Edward pushed him forward, but his feet were firmly planted.

Everything was silent for a few moments before I heard glass smash. We looked to our right, seeing Edward climbing threw the shattered window. He stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw me.

My gaze immediately went to my feet. I was blushing again. Alice knew I didn't like attention so why did she insist giving me a makeover and putting me in clothes that would draw attention towards me?

"Way to go, Edward. Now you get to replace that," Rosalie hissed.

"Hello? What is going on in there? Emmett, move!" Jasper shouted still on the porch.

Rosalie went to the door to retrieve her comatose husband. Jasper came through the door, but stopped quickly and froze just like Emmett and Edward had.

As irrational as it was, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I turned and ran back into the bathroom slamming and locking the door on my way.

I sat on the toilet seat trying to calm down so I didn't ruin my makeup, but it was no use. The tears started pour.

I heard six distinct 'whaps' as Rosalie and Alice hit the guys followed by the girls taking turns screaming at the three of them.

"Why? Why? Why?" Rosalie kept chanting at them.

"She was feeling beautiful and confident and then you had to come in here and act like a bunch of horny teenage boys. In case you didn't notice, she doesn't like the attention even though she deserves every ounce of it," Alice was trying to keep her voice calm, but it wasn't working very well.

"Sorry," all three of them said in unison.

Emmett continued, "She was just looking so damn good. I wanted to give her confidence about her look." 'Whap'. "Ouch, Rose, that hurt."

"You deserved it you big oaf."

Edward was being oddly quiet. I was worried I had done something, but before I could think about anything else, there was a knock at the door.

"Bella? Are you okay? Can I come in?" Edward asked hesitantly.

I tried unsuccessfully to dry the tears from my face as I got up to unlock the door.

Edward took my face in his hands. "You are truly the most beautiful person I have ever seen, and what just happened was proof of that. I have never seen them that… that… gaga over anyone but their wives, and it wasn't in a sexual type of way. They were very proud of how you have transformed into a gorgeous woman, and they were trying to show you what kind of effect you can have on people."

I blushed and looked away. I really wished he would just stop talking; it was making it worse.

"I'm sorry Edward. I am just uncomfortable about my looks sometimes. You know that."

"Yes I do, but I also remind you that you have nothing to be worried about. Trust me. You haven't heard all the things that guys have thought about you. Everyone but you thinks you are stunning."

I kissed Edward with more vigor than I think I have ever. He returned it with just as much force. I broke our connection to breathe, but Edward continued to kiss down my face and neck and across my chest and shoulders.

I tilted my head to grant him better access. My arms automatically wrapped his neck and started playing with his hair, relishing in his amazing kisses.

"Ed…Ed…Edward…" I was having a hard time concentrating when he was doing such marvelous things with his lips. His cool breath was shooting shocks down my spine. If he wasn't holding on to me, I would be on the ground.

His hands grabbed my hips and brought me closer to his and started to run his hands up and down my back and legs.

Edward stopped his rampage momentarily to say, "I love you Bella."

I grabbed his shoulders trying to force him back. "I love you too Edward, but we need to stop before you ruin my dress or hair. Alice and Rosalie would have a fit, but I promise you, we can continue this after the party."

His head snapped to attention. He was flashing me one of his dazzling crooked smiles. I nodded my head to let him know I was serious about continuing this later.

He straightened his body and tie. "To be continued then."

He grabbed my hand and all but dragged me to the car without so much as stopping to talk to his siblings who were gawking at us as we rushed passed them.

We waited, smiling at each other, in the car for everyone else to get to theirs. Neither of us said anything. Enough was being said by the glints in our eyes. We were both looking forward to tonight it seemed.

Rosalie and Emmett got into the back seat of the Volvo. Emmett had a huge smirk on his face like he was trying to hold in a laugh. He looked like he was about to bust at the seams.

I was confused. "I thought Alice and Jasper were riding with us."

"Jasper decided that there was no way he could ride with you guys without jumping Alice," Rosalie retorted.

Emmett couldn't stop laughing by this point.

"What is so funny?" Edward asked tersely.

"Umm, Edward I would do something your hair. You have sex head."

I turned towards Edward and saw that he did indeed have sex head. I blushed and gave him a weary smile. "Sorry."

Edward attempted to fix his hair as we started driving into town.

Emmett spoke up again, "I have to admit Edward. I'm surprised you stopped. I know I wouldn't have if I was as frustrated as you are."

Rosalie smacked Emmett again. Edward let out a growl.

"Edward, stop. He is just trying to pick a fight with you. Let it go."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't let him get to me like that."

I smiled at him, leaned over the console, and whispered so low that I was sure Emmett and Rosalie wouldn't be able to hear, "No need to be sorry as long as you promise not to stop later."

He flashed me one of his crooked smiles and widened his eyes fully comprehending what I had just said. "I promise just as long as you don't."

"I promise."

"So how long to do want to stay at this thing?"

I blushed. "Are you really that impatient Edward? You have waited what a hundred years or so, and now you can't wait a few hours?"

He chuckled. "No I can't. You are too irresistible. I want to be with you as soon as possible, but I guess I can wait a few hours so long as you promise me you will not leave my side all night."

I gave him a coy look and looked at him through my eyelashes. "I can do that, and I promise you as soon as the time comes, we can leave."

"Good. I will be awaiting your cue to whisk you into the night."

"What about everyone else? If we take the Volvo, aren't they going to have come back with us?"

He smiled at me again. "No. Most likely, they will be the last ones at the party, and they can run back for all I care. I don't think I can wait _that_ long."

"You won't have to worry about us tonight Edward. We are going hunting tonight after the party anyway. I want to get one more grizzly before we head home. They just aren't as good as they are here," Emmett said, tearing himself away from his preoccupation with Rosalie who looked a little miffed that they had been interrupted.

The rest of the ride was silent except for the occasional moan from the backseat that Edward and I both tried desperately to ignore.

We arrived at a country club looking venue just as the sun was starting to set- twilight. The building turned out to be a very upscale hotel. Edward jumped out to open my door. He handed the keys to the valet as we followed Emmett and Rosalie into the building where everyone else was waiting for us.

Carlisle and Esme led us through the building, stopping occasionally to talk to a few people. We emerged onto a garden courtyard. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

There were lights and decorations strung in every tree and bush. They had set up several tables surrounding a huge dance floor. A café was located to the left with more tables. There was both a DJ and a string quartet on hand for the music, but there was no DJ near the table. I figured he was going to come later when most of the older people had left.

Edward squeezed my hand and led me to the dance floor. I followed with no hesitation, even in my dress and heels. I felt completely as ease.

Edward and I started slow dancing. There was no room between our bodies. We were moving as one.

The rest of the family joined us for the next song, and as Edward was spinning me around, I couldn't but notice no one else was dancing and all their eyes were on us.

When Edward pulled me back to him, I looked up at him and said, "Everyone is staring at us."

He let out a little laugh. "They aren't staring at us. They are staring at you, just as I am. You are truly a goddess."

I blushed and looked down at my feet.

Edward lifted my chin and kissed my lips softly. "Never be embarrassed by your beauty. You are the only person who doesn't see it clearly."

I gave him another kiss before settling my head on his chest as we continued to dance. Some songs later, Edward led us off the dance floor and to the café.

"You need to eat something," he said as we sat down at a table. He signaled for a waiter.

I didn't protest. I was very hungry, but I didn't want to interrupt my dancing with Edward.

I have never felt so graceful as I did when I was dancing with him. I never tripped or fell once. Part of that was due to the fact that Edward never let go of me, and the other part was because Edward gave me confidence to do anything.

The waiter approached the table and asked for our orders, but I had no idea what they had so I caught Edward's eye and motioned for him to order for me.

He ordered each of us a coke and the Sampler, that why I could try everything.

When the waiter left, Edward reached across the table and took my hands in his. We smiled lovingly into each other's eyes just as we had in the car until my food arrived.

He watched me as I ate and then we returned to the dance floor. None of our family had moved from their previous spots, but more people were dancing now.

Edward spun me onto the dance floor into an area near Alice and Jasper. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I put mine under his arms to grab his shoulders from behind. My cheek was pressed firmly into his granite chest.

I know I said I hated dancing and was completely mortified when Edward took me to prom last year, mainly because my leg was in a cast, but I had realized I only hated it because I didn't have the right partner. From now on, I would dance with Edward every chance I got.

I was so comfortable dancing with Edward that I would close my eyes and dream about our future together.

_If dancing was this wonderful now, what is it going to be like after I am changed? Would I still like it?_

"What are you thinking my love?"

I glanced up to see Edward peering down at me. I was surprised by his inquest. He hadn't asked me that question in sometime probably because I answered the same every time.

I gave him a smile and said, "Nothing of any interest."

"I beg to differ. Everything about you is interesting."

"I was just wondering what it is going to be like dancing with you after I am changed, and even if I will still like it."

He forced a smile that didn't reach his eyes. I could tell I had saddened him, but he had wanted to know what I was thinking and I knew he hated it when I edited.

"I am sorry. I have ruined our night." I looked down at the ground as we continued to dance.

"No you haven't, just a momentary lapse."

His eyes darted off into the distance, but he was silent for the moment. He sighed and said, "Jasper would like to dance with you if it's alright."

I was a little taken aback by Jasper's request. Usually he tried not to get too close to me in fear of hurting me.

I looked over at Alice and Jasper dancing while looking at us and nodded my agreement.

"I will be dancing with Alice, so if you need something, just say my name and I will come running."

"It will be okay, I promise." I gave him a quick kiss before Jasper took my hands in his.

Jasper led me to one corner of the dance floor as Alice led Edward to the opposite corner. He put one hand on my waist and extended the other out with his. I placed my free hand on his shoulder. We began to move swiftly in circles.

Every so often, I would glance over at Edward and Alice. They were dancing just like us, and I would sometimes catch Edward looking at me too. When our eyes, connected we would smile broadly, and I would blush and he would let out a little laugh.

Jasper kept his eyes on me as I watched Edward. He interrupted my staring by saying, "You look beautiful tonight Bella."

I blushed again. "Thank you Jasper. It was all Alice and Rosalie."

"I am enjoying dancing with you, but I have to confess. This wasn't my idea."

I looked at him with a confused expression on my face.

"Alice wanted me to talk to you about tonight, so I am going to relay her messages before I put in my two cents worth. First, everything is going to be completely fine. Second, your attire for this evening is hanging on the back of the bathroom door. Lastly, she will not be watching you tonight, so you will have complete privacy."

"Tell Alice thank you for me, if I don't get a chance. I know it will be hard for her, but I really appreciate it." I was a little embarrassed that everyone was going to know what was going to happen tonight, but felt a little better that Alice wouldn't be watching us.

"Okay, now to my brotherly stuff. I could wait for the wedding to tell you, but I would like you to know now. I want to tell you how blessed we are to have you in our lives. I cannot imagine our world without you in it. You are the sister I never had and complete our family perfectly.

"I can feel that you are a little worried about tonight, and I would be nervous if you weren't. It is normal to feel that way, and I am going to tell you the same thing I told Edward. There is nothing you can or can't or will or won't do to make Edward love you any less. You are each others worlds."

I had calmed some, but I think it was his caring words and not his power. I smiled at Jasper as the song ended. Edward released Alice and practically ran back to me.

Before Edward spun me away from Jasper, I said, "Thank you, Jasper, for everything."

"No problem. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for my little sister." He smiled at me one more time before returning to Alice.

Edward and I continued dancing where we left off. It felt so natural. There was no space between us as we made our fluid movements around the floor.

We were grinning at each other. Not caring what was going on around us.

"How was dancing with Jasper?"

I thought for a moment trying to come up with the right description. "Insightful and calming. How was dancing with Alice?"

"Interesting. I take it Jasper told you Alice would not be looking in on us tonight?"

I nodded my head. "I am glad. It takes a little of the pressure off."

Edward looked at me with worry in his eyes. "Am I pressuring you? We don't have to do anything you aren't ready for. We can still wait if you want. It's not too late."

His eyes were frantically searching my face for an inkling as to what I might say as I racked my brain to come up with the right words to express my feelings about tonight.

"You aren't pressuring me. If anything, I am doing the pressuring, so please tell me if I am." Edward opened his mouth to speak, but I placed a finger on his lips silencing him.

"I am not done. I have wanted this for a while but was completely okay with waiting because it was what you wanted. I would do anything for you. This isn't going to change anything between us except make us closer and, hopefully, happier and less… frustrated." We both let out a little giggle.

Edward looked at me intently. "Is it my turn now?" I nodded for him to go ahead.

"First, while you have been a little demanding of me lately, I have enjoyed and appreciated every minute of it. Honestly, I glad you have been because it made me realize that I want it just as much as you do, and the only reason we haven't yet is because I view you as being so young and breakable.

"In talking with Jasper, Alice and Carlisle and listening to the thoughts of everyone else, they have showed me just how much you have grown up since I first met you. You are no longer a little girl; you have matured into a beautiful young woman, and I should start treating you as such.

"It seems that you are no longer as breakable as I thought you were, but I still feel the constant need to protect you because if anything ever happened to you because of me or my world, I would never be able to forgive myself. I love you so much it hurts sometimes."

I could feel the tears building in my eyes and willed them away. I blinked them back as best as I could.

I looked deeply into Edward's endless topaz eyes. "I love you and I am more than willing to give myself over to you- heart, mind, body, and soul. You are my everything."

I stopped our dancing and caught his face in my hands. Our lips collided with such passion. I didn't want it to end. My heart was racing and my breathing was becoming erratic.

Edward broke our embrace. He was panting, trying to catch is unnecessary breath. "Are you ready to go?"

I didn't trust myself to say anything so I just nodded. He smiled crookedly at me and led me off the dance floor.

Emmett stopped us before we could leave. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do Edward." For a moment, Edward looked like he was going to hurt Emmett, but his facial expression turned soft. I had a feeling Emmett had added something in his thoughts.

Edward guided me around him, and I turned back and said, "Thank you."

He nodded, smiled, and returned to Rosalie.

Edward was acting like Alice when she was getting ready to go shopping while waiting for the valet to pull the Volvo around. He kept looking around the corner to see if it was coming yet.

He mumbled to himself but I heard it, "Why isn't it here yet? It shouldn't take this long."

I looked at him an amused express. I couldn't hold back my laugh.

He turned to me. "What is so funny?"

"You are bouncing around like Alice before going shopping."

He laughed but stopped as soon as the Volvo came into view. "Finally."

As soon as it was stopped, Edward pushed me into the car and we were returning to our cabin.

The ride that should have taken 20 minutes lasted maybe ten. It seemed like someone was more than a little anxious.

Edward pulled the car to a stop and ran me into the cabin, slamming the door with his foot.

He looked down at me in his arms, grinned wickedly, and said, "Are you ready for the fireworks?"

I nodded my head enthusiastically. I had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

_Thanks again to my wonderful beta, Flamingo1325!_

_Please, please, please review. I love to hear what my readers have to say. Any suggestions or comments about what you like or don't like are welcome. Also same drill from last couple chapters; if you review, I will answer a question for you or I will give you a quote from the next chapter. Thanks again!_

_A.N. Okay so I decided to write the lemon that happens after this. It is going to be a mini chapter right after this one. You can read it if you want, but you don't have to. I will post a recap at the beginning of the following chapter. _


	13. Continuation of Fireworks

_Please review and let me know what you think. It will determine whether I add more lemons in the story._

_A.N. This is pure lemon. You can read it if you want, but it's not necessary to the story, just keep in mind that everything went smoothly and both parties are extremely happy with their decision. I had lots of help with this, so thanks a bunch to my beta, Flamingo1325. She is great!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately. They are owned by the genius Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 12.5****- The Continuation of Fireworks**

BPOV:

Edward carried me into the bedroom without stopping or breaking stride. There were candles and rose petals across every surface and some leading out to the balcony through the sliding glass door.

He placed me gently onto the bed before removing his jacket, socks, and shoes and returning to my side. He leaned towards me to continue our kiss from the party, but I stopped him.

"We need to talk before this goes any further."

He sighed, but nodded and looked at his lap.

I moved my hands from my lap to his face and forced him to look at me. I stared deeply into his beautiful liquid topaz eyes. I needed to make sure he really wanted this right now and I wanted to reassure him I did.

"Edward, I love you so much. If you don't want to do this right now, we can wait. I will not think any less of you. I don't want to pressure you anymore than I have already."

He gazed into my eyes. I could feel myself melting in his embrace, but he kept me upright.

"I love you too, and I am more than ready for this if you are. I just need to make sure you promise to tell me if I hurt you in anyway. You are my first priority. I want to make sure you are comfortable if we are going to do this."

"I promise I will tell you, but you are going to have to realize that I am probably going to be in a little bit of pain, which is normal for a girl's first time. I don't want you to freak out and stop just because I may get a little uncomfortable."

"I will do my best as long as you keep your end of the promise."

I nodded and smiled seductively before grabbing the back of his head and pulling his mouth to mine for another kiss.

"Okay," Edward stood and pulled me up with him, "are you ready for the fireworks?"

"Can I have a human moment first?"

He reluctantly agreed and let me go.

I turned and went into the bathroom. My clothes for tonight were hanging just where Jasper said they would be.

I had already worn some of the less revealing clothing Alice and I had purchased. Edward had loved them even though he didn't appreciate the temptation- he was trying to be good after all, but Alice assured me this was going to garner the biggest shock from him.

I picked up the blue baby doll that Alice had described to Edward in the text message, the lacy halter-top one, after removing my clothes and taking down my hair, and put it on.

I took a deep breathe and held it before opening the door. I was fully expecting Edward to be waiting for me on the bed, but he wasn't there. I let out my breathe.

_Where is he?_

"Edward?"

"On the balcony, my love."

I walked onto the balcony. Edward had his back to the door as he was looking up. He was still fully clothed, much to my dismay.

"What are you looking for?" I asked from the doorway.

He turned towards me but stopped before getting all the way around. His mouth was hanging open, and his eyes looked like they might pop out at any moment. I couldn't tell for sure but it looked like they were getting darker.

His reaction was wonderful, but he was starting to scare me. He had never been this speechless. "Edward, are you okay?"

He shifted his position and finished turning towards me. I stayed where I was, not wanting to make it any worse.

He nodded his head without taking his eyes off me, but it took him a few moments before he could speak. "I… I… I… You look beautiful Bella."

My face reddened. "Thank you. I am glad you like it, but what are you doing out here?"

He continued to gawk at me, while pointing up and saying, "Fireworks."

"Fireworks?"

"Since it's the 4th of July, I wanted to watch the fireworks with you, but only if you want to. It is up to you. We can skip them if you want. We can do whatever you want."

I have never seen Edward this flustered and unsure of himself. If I didn't know any better, I would think I was dazzling him.

He looked like he would faint if he could. _I really am dazzling Edward Cullen. No one is going to believe this._

I started to walk towards him hoping to break his trance. I reached for his face, but he grabbed my waist first, pulling my hips up to meet his.

I could already feel the affect I was having on him; it was bulging in his pants and rubbing against my thigh. I let out a small moan as I frantically brought my lips up to meet his. The second our lips touched, I could feel the energy coursing through our bodies.

His tongue ran along my lower lip begging for entry. I parted my lips ever so slightly before Edward thrust his tongue into my mouth. It started dancing with mine, competing for dominance. He tasted wonderful. His breath was making me dizzy.

My arms were securely tangled in his hair as his roamed across my bare back and down to my butt. He gave it a gentle squeeze. I jumped a little in surprise but continued kissing him as his hands went back to rubbing my back.

I released my hands from his hair and started to unbutton his shirt. I fumbled with the buttons a bit, but managed to get them undone. I pushed it slowly down his arms. I let it fall to the ground as I ran my hands back up his arms, exploring every well-defined muscle up to his shoulders and back down his chest.

I continued running my hands over his chest. I took his ear lobe in my mouth and started sucking and nibbling on it. Edward let out a little moan, and he reached under my hair and ripped the fabric that was holding my negligee up.

I released myself from the ongoing kiss and stepped back a bit to let the top part fall down. There was no use being embarrassed anymore; I was already as red as I was going to get tonight. Edward could look all he wanted. I was finally starting to believe I am just as beautiful as he claims.

"Bella… You are beautiful. I love you so much."

My already erect nipples hardened more at the contact with his cool chest when Edward pulled me towards him once again. Our lips met for just a moment before he started kissing down my chest.

My already hindered breathing became more rampant as he took one breast gently into his mouth sucking and licking all the while. He turned his attention to the other one and did the same thing.

While Edward continued caressing me in the most divine ways, I moved my hands to his belt and started working on getting his pants off, moaning in ecstasy the whole time.

His arousal was becoming more prominent as time went on. I had to struggle a little to get his pants unzipped. Once they were to his ankles, Edward stepped out of them and kicked them off the balcony.

He had on the softest grey silk boxers. I let my hands roam freely around his body, earning groans from Edward.

He picked me up bridal style without breaking our kiss. My hands were tightly locked around his neck. He carried me into the bedroom.

I broke the kiss to ask, "What about the fireworks?"

Edward looked at me a little exasperatedly. "You still want to see them?"

I nodded slowly, afraid I had disappointed him and ruined the moment. It was the 4th of July after all.

"You're killing me Bella." He picked me back up after helping me put on his discarded shirt and grabbed a blanket from living room before heading down to the beach.

He spread the blanket out at vampire speed and laid me down gently on top. He settled down beside me with one arm wrapped around me.

I snuggled close to him and twisted so I was facing his side. I started kissing his neck and tickling his chest.

"Bella, I thought you wanted to watch the fireworks."

"I do, but that doesn't mean we need to stop what we started."

Edward teeth glistened in the light from the full moon as he turned us so he was hovering over me.

"You are such a tease Bella."

I giggled and lowered his body onto mine. Our kiss started slow, but as soon as our tongues started to dance again, we lost control of your thoughts.

His hands were desperately wandering across my body before starting to unbutton my shirt. As each button was opened, his lips moved across the newly exposed skin sending jolts of electricity through my body.

My hands were moving across his back trying to find something to grab onto. I could feel the warmth growing between my legs. My breathing had become ragged again.

Edward slowly removed the shirt and stared down at me. "God Bella, you are gorgeous."

His mouth moved towards mine. I graciously permitted his tongue back into my mouth. Our hands were roving over each other's bodies, trying to feel everything about them.

Edward's hands moved to my hips and started pulling down what was left of my babydoll and my underwear. Once it was off my hips, he got on his knees, while keeping eye contact, to remove it the rest of the way.

He slid his hands back up my legs, teasing them over my entrance. I moaned and bucked my hips, annoyed when he pulled away.

He removed his boxers with speed. I caught a glimpse of him before he laid back down. He was gorgeous but big. My heart started beating faster. Edward laughed a little at my reaction.

"Breathe Bella." I took a deep breath before looking back at him.

I was worried I would be in too much pain for Edward to let us continue, but that worry went out the window when felt every inch of him on my body. This closeness was ten times better than anything I have ever felt between us.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked me in a deep, sexy voice in between kisses.

My breathing was uncontrollable. The heat was rising. I have never wanted him so bad. "I need you Edward."

"I know," he said, reminding me he could smell my arousal.

He positioned himself at my entrance but hesitated, looking up at me for approval once again. I bit my lip and nodded my head.

He said, "I love you Isabella" and entered me slowly.

I winced as the pressure grew, but I didn't want Edward to stop so I tried to keep a calm expression on my face.

Edward glanced down at me, looking worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a moment to adjust." I waited until I stopped hurting, before I took a deep breath and nodded for him to continue.

He continued to push in further, never taking his eyes off me. I could feel myself adjusting to him inside me. Soon the pressure was replaced by pleasure, and I wrapped my arms around him. I continued to nod my head and moan in encouragement.

Edward started kissing my neck as he began to pull out just to push back in. Every time he did so, we would both react to the pleasure, fueling each other more. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him in closer, earning a groan from him as he filled me even more.

My fingers became entangled in his hair, and I kept him pulled close to me. I looked behind Edward to see the fireworks shoot up above the tree line. They were beautiful, but I couldn't keep my eyes open long enough to enjoy them. I was too wrapped up in the moment to care about anything except Edward and me, together, at last.

While he continued to thrust, the fireworks show grew more impressive. If anything, it seemed as if it was coinciding with every wave of pleasure that would crash over us.

Our chests were heaving as our breathing became uneven, yet still matching the others. The moans of pleasure between us grew as his thrusts increased in speed and power.

I could feel a knot building in my stomach, and I could no longer control my thoughts and actions as my lips found their way to his shoulders and neck.

"Edward… Please… Faster…."

The sensation intensified as he complied with my request, pressing his body even closer against mine as he moved his hips more. The faster and more powerful he thrust, the more audible were our cries for one another I was sure if anyone was within five miles of us, they would be able to hear us.

While that should have bothered me, it only seemed to drive me more. I arched my back and tilted my hips, giving him even more access to me. He moaned in response before pushing himself deeper inside of me.

"Bella," he moaned out as his lips made another passage along my chest.

I could feel myself riding on the edge of insanity, intensified with every thrust Edward gave. It was becoming unbearable, and I soon clamped my legs around him tighter, pulling on his hair as my body was entirely racked with waves of pleasure surging through me.

His speed seemed to quicken as I screamed out his name and released, unable to control my breathing or my cries of pleasure. His face lit up and eyes were burning with passion as he followed, seconds later, calling out my name loud enough for it to reverberate through the trees.

He kept the majority of his weight off me as he released, nuzzling his face into my neck to try to stifle the groans that were coming from him. Finally, as he finished, I felt his entire body relax.

Neither of us moved for several minutes, with me watching the fireworks finale and Edward watching me while we tried to regain control of our breathing. After Edward moved off me, I rolled over to curl up next to him. Both of our bodies were covered in my sweat and sand, but I didn't care. I needed to be close to him.

"Thank you." I whispered as I kissed his shoulder.

"I should be the one thanking you. Bella, you have no idea how that made me feel. I felt truly human for the first time, and I couldn't have done that without you. I love you."

I said, "I love you too," as I leaned up to kiss him. I started to pull back, but Edward grabbed my elbow and brought my lips back to his.

He wasn't releasing me, so I increased the force of my kiss and started moving my hands across his body.

Edward finally released me as my breathing all but came to a stop. "Breathe, Bella."

I laid my head back against his chest and laughed. The mixture of sweat and sand was making my skin itch, and it was starting to bother me. I couldn't find a comfortable position to ease the feeling.

I sighed and sat up. "Edward, I need to go take a shower. The sand is making me itch."

He chuckled and sat up next to me. "That sounds like a good idea. Can I join you?"

I looked at him through my eyelashes. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

He smiled, picked me up, wrapping me in the blanket, and carried me back into the cabin.

After we enjoyed our rendezvous in the shower, we climbed into bed without dressing and savored every moment together for the rest of the night.

_Thanks again to my wonderful beta, Flamingo1325!_

_Also, there are now pictures of Bella's babydoll and the dresses from the party on my profile page._

_Please, please, please review. I love to hear what my readers have to say. Any suggestions or comments about what you like or don't like are welcome. Also same drill from last couple chapters; if you review, I will answer a question for you or I will give you a quote from the next chapter. Thanks again!_


	14. Unimportant Authors Note

Don't worry about the author's note that here... it's not important any more.

Please respond to my poll on my profile page. It deals with Charlie and Bella's father/daughter dance and where Edward takes Bella for their honeymoon.

Thanks again!


	15. Chapter 13 Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately

_A.N. First of all, I am so sorry this has taken so long. My beta has been really busy lately, so she hasn't had a chance to edit this. As soon as she has, I will replace it, but I'm tired of leaving you guys hanging._

_Bella and Edward enjoyed each other's company all night, and this starts the next morning. That will probably be the only lemon, maybe one more during the wedding night, but we will see. In lieu of that, I will be insinuating them being together instead of writing it out._

_Also, instead of having three short chapters, you get one really long one, so I hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately. They are owned by the genius Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 13****- The Aftermath**

BPOV:

I awoke the next morning still feeling very tired. I didn't get to sleep until the early hours of the morning only after Edward threatened to leave if I didn't go to sleep.

Edward's arms were securely wrapped around my upper body with my back against his stone chest, and my hands were clasped around his forearms.

I wiggled a little to let him know I was awake even though he probably already knew.

He kissed me head and said, "Good morning, my angel. How did you sleep?"

"Very well, but I am still tired. When do we have to leave?" I asked while stretching my muscles.

"We don't have to be on the road until four. That way you can sleep while we are driving and be rested when we get back to Forks in the morning."

I glanced over to the clock it read 10:42 AM. I turned around to look at Edward. "So we have five hours before we need to leave. Do you have an idea of what to do with our time?" I started running my fingers up and down his chest and batting my eyelashes.

He grinned and started to lean down to kiss me but sighed and threw himself back onto the bed covering our naked bodies with a blanket.

I was about to protest when there was a knock on the front door.

_Some people have the worst timing._

"Let's go Bella. We having some shopping to get done and only five hours to do it in," Alice yelled from the front porch still knocking on the door.

I groaned. "I am not going Alice."

Alice came barging through the front door and started knocking on the bedroom door.

"Oh yes you are. This is our last day here, and we have hardly spent anytime with just the two of us."

_I have had enough of Alice._ I leaned up to Edward and gave him a kiss before saying, "Give me one moment with your sister, and don't you dare move a muscle."

He gave me a sly smile before I rolled out of bed taking a sheet to cover myself up with me. I wrapped it around me and sauntered over to the door.

I flung the door open as wide as it would go. My face was red with anger. I was not happy in the least.

"Alice, I am not going shopping. I am going to spend the last few hours of my vacation with Edward before we go back and I am sucked into wedding planning which will cut down on my time with Edward immensely."

Alice looked at me wide-eyed. Evidently, she didn't realize what she was interrupting. "But…"

"No Alice. I don't care what you threaten me or Edward with we are not leaving this cabin until it's time to go home, and I would appreciate it if you and everyone else would leave us alone."

Alice started to object, but I slammed the door in her face and turned back to Edward.

He was lying with his hands behind his head, trying to keep from laughing.

"Well done my love. She is completely astounded by your brazenness and had no idea that was coming. In fact, she is standing on the other side of the door trying to figure what just happened."

"And I thought she could see the future." We laughed as I crawled back into bed.

"Me too. Oh well, her loss. Now, where were we?"

I reached up and pulled his face close to mine. "Right about here."

Edward and I spent the rest of the day the same way we had spent all night. Around 3:45 PM, we emerged from the bathroom after another long shower together.

We dressed quickly, packed our bags, and headed out to load the cars. Everyone was already done and waiting for us. They all had smirks on their faces, even Carlisle and Esme sported little smiles.

I blushed when I realized they knew what we had been doing since last night. Edward chuckled as he led me to the car.

He let out a little growl as he put our bags in the trunk. I looked at him curiously, but before he could say anything, Emmett spoke up.

"So Edward, I was taking a walk this morning and came across these in the woods and these on the beach. Do you have any idea where they came from?"

My blush deepened as I saw Emmett holding up Edward's pants and shirt from last night, my underwear, and my ruined babydoll.

Edward ran to me seeing how flustered and embarrassed I was. I buried my face in his chest.

_This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening._

"Emmett, why did you have to do that? You know very well what happened last night." He smoothed my hair with his hands. "I am sorry, Bella. I should have remembered to pick up those things before they found their way into the wrong hands." He growled once again at Emmett who was barely able to stand up he was laughing so hard.

"Did you forget about this morning? We all heard you."

I don't think my face had even been this red, but it wasn't just embarrassment, I was angry too. He was making fun of us for something him and Rosalie engaged in daily, not to mention they are both very vocal as well.

My heart was racing as I started shaking in Edward's grasp. I wanted to kill him, but I would probably get hurt if I tried to injure him myself.

Once Emmett regained some composure, he walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "I am sorry Bells. I am just so happy you finally made Eddie a man." As soon as the last word left his mouth, he doubled over in laughter again.

I looked up at Edward clearly fuming at this point. He nodded and released me before pouncing on Emmett.

I watched them wrestle on the ground until Edward got Emmett pinned. "You and Rosalie have no room to talk. Have you ever heard yourselves?"

I walked behind Edward and put my hand on his shoulder. "We haven't done anything to ashamed of. We are finally expressing our love for each other, and then you come along and make us feel like we have done something forbidden."

Edward loosened his grip on Emmett. He wiggled out of Edward's hands. I glared at him as Edward led me back to the car. He looked hurt, but he earned everything that was said to him.

Rosalie helped Emmett off the ground and murmured something in his ear. She looked angry and embarrassed at her husband's actions. He let out a deep sigh and started walking towards the car.

Edward and I were sitting silent in the front seat when Emmett came over and motioned for us to lower a window. He kneeled down beside my open window.

"Bella, Edward, I want to apologize for my thoughts and actions. They were very rude and you didn't deserve them." He sounded very sincere and looked sorry.

"I forgive you Emmett. You just need to learn when to shut you mouth and mind sometimes and act like the adult you are."

He smiled and rose from his position. "Thanks Bella. I also wanted to say, Edward, I am proud of you. I know I never could have done what you did, and I know how hard it has been for you the last eighty years living with three very happy couples with you being the odd man out. And Bella, I am proud of you too. You trusted Edward not to hurt you and you gave him the confidence he needed to give you what you both wanted. I promise I will try my best to be more considerate of your feelings."

I had never seen Emmett being so grown-up. Edward was obviously shocked too as he grabbed my hand and gave me his crooked smile. Tears were starting to form in my eyes. Emmett's words were very touching and I know it must have taken a lot for him to say them aloud.

"Thank you Emmett, for everything," I said as I was trying to dry the few tears that escaped my eyes. "Now are we ready to go?"

Edward squeezed my hand and started the car. "Let's go home."

The ride home was very uneventful. I slept almost the whole time. Edward and Jasper switched driving with Edward once again so he could lay in the backseat with me.

Once we got home, Edward carried me up to his room and put me back to bed. I was still thoroughly exhausted so I didn't try to stop him.

After unloading the cars, he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed with me. I was finally able to fall back asleep soon after I felt his cool chest and stone arms wrap around me.

I was sleeping peacefully until I heard a knock on the door.

Edward growled and whispered, "Go away Alice. She is still sleeping."

"No she isn't. She's awake now; she heard the knock."

Edward kissed my temple. "I am sorry she woke you. Would you like something to eat?"

"What time is it?"

"It's about noon."

The knocking continued.

"Bella, please get up. We have wedding things to accomplish today. I promise it doesn't involve shopping. That's tomorrow," Alice pleaded from outside the door.

Ugh. "Do I have to go?" I whispered to Edward.

He nodded his head. "But I will be with you today and tomorrow, so I can protect you."

"Alright, as long as you don't leave my side."

"Alice, we will be ready in an hour."

He smiled at me and helped me off the bed and into the bathroom for a shower.

"What are we doing today?" I asked as we were dressing.

"Alice needs us to pick the venues for the wedding and reception. She has narrowed it down to three that can work for either, but she wants us to have the final decision."

"Okay, but can we get something to eat before we go. I am hungry."

"I know you are. Esme is making your lunch right now."

I jumped into his arms after I finished slipping on my sandals. I gave him a kiss.

"You are all too good to me. Thank you."

"Nothing is too good for my Bella."

I blushed. I loved it when he called me his. I was his in every sense of the word.

After eating my chicken salad sandwich and fruit salad, Alice, Edward, and I climbed back into the Volvo and were off to our first location.

We drove towards the outskirts of Seattle. Two and a half hours later, Edward pulled up into a parking lot and helped me out of the car.

I looked around. There was a gorgeous castle-looking building sitting atop the hill with a long lawn in front of it and woods surrounding everything.

"Where are we?"

"This is the Salisbury House. It was built by a wealthy family as a vacation house, but now it is a historical site with tours."

Edward led me up the stairs to the main building. The blooming flowers in the edge gardens were beautiful. Alice gave Edward and me a tour around the gardens and buildings talking about the pros and cons of this location all the while.

Alice continued as we made our way back to the car, "If you like this, we can use it for either the wedding or reception or both, but you don't have to make the choice right now. We still have two other places to see."

I nodded my head thinking about what the wedding would look like here. Both Edward and I had been quiet the entire time. I wasn't sure if he was thinking or if he just wanted me to choose what I wanted.

"Edward what did you think of the house?"

"It was very interesting. Did you like it?"

"I liked the gardens. I could definitely see the wedding there."

"Outside or inside?"

"Outside. It's at twilight; remember? I want to be able to see the stars with you."

"Our love is like stars; ever burning bright."

Coming from anyone else, that might have seemed very cheesy, but when it comes out of Edward's mouth, it is nothing but romantic. I leaned over and gave him a kiss. "How do you do that?"

"How do I do what?"

"How do you come up with the most romantic things to say all the time?"

"When I am with you, they come naturally, and every single word is the truth. Our love will never burn out."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I was going to give him another quick kiss, but Edward had other plans. He held me close to his body as his tongue ran along my lip.

I parted my lips slightly waiting to taste him again. As much as I loved his scent, his taste was a hundred times better.

"Okay you two love birds. Let's get to our next location."

We got into the car, and Edward drove into the city. Another historical looking building came into sight after twenty minutes of driving.

"Alice, where do you find these places?" I asked as I exited the car.

"Esme actually suggested them. You know how she loves buildings like that." She grabbed my and Edward's hands and led us into the building. "Come on. Wait until you see the grounds. They are wonderful."

We got out of the car and walked through a big iron gate.

Alice was squealing while bouncy around us. "This is Terrace Hill. It is actually the old home of the governor. There is a gorgeous rose garden on the west side that Esme and I thought it would be perfect for the wedding."

The garden was very beautiful, but there was something off. "What do you think Edward?"

I was really hoping he didn't like it too much. I didn't know if I had the heart to tell him or Alice that I didn't like it. This was one time I wish Edward could read my mind.

One thing kept bothering, _why didn't Alice see that this wasn't the right place?_

I was biting my lip awaiting Edward's response. He was taking a long time, but I was well aware that he was having a silent conversation with Alice.

He stopped walking and stood in front of me with his hands in mine. "Bella, this is your wedding just as much as it mine, maybe even more. I want you to be happy. Alice just wanted to give you the option. She is trying really hard not to take over."

I peered around Edward and saw Alice looking at her shoes.

"Thank you Alice, but I don't think this is the right place. It gives me an eerie feeling."

She looked up and dashed back to us. "It's alright Bella. I have one more place to show you, but it is indoors. If you don't like, it we can keep looking. The decision is up to you. Let's go; I agree with you this place is kinda creepy."

Alice drug us back to the car, and we headed to our next location. Edward drove deep into downtown Seattle and pulled up in front of an office-looking building.

Once inside the building, we rode the elevator to the top floor. Alice led Edward and me though a set of French doors into a huge ballroom.

The room was absolutely gorgeous. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. There were columns surrounding the room. The ceiling was filled with ornate crown molding, stained glass, and chandeliers. The hardwood floor would be perfect for dancing.

Alice continued to lead us through the room and another set of French doors. The doors led to a big balcony with an amazing view of Seattle.

Tears came to my eyes. This was perfect.

I looked up at Edward. "This is it. This is where we are going to enjoy our first dance as husband and wife."

"I love you so much. If this is want you want, then it shouldn't be a problem, right Alice?"

We turned to see Alice already on her phone. Edward and I turned to each other and laughed while she finished her phone conversation.

"It's all taken care of, Bella. Now, what about the wedding? Is this where you want the wedding too?" She looked at Edward and me expectantly.

I glanced up at Edward and he nodded his head. "I think I want the wedding at the first place, the Salisbury House, and just the reception here. Is that alright?"

Alice shrieked and pulled me into a hug. "That is perfect Bella; exactly what I would have chosen."

After making all the necessary phone calls, we headed back to Forks after stopping to get me some dinner.

The next two and a half weeks flew by with all the wedding details that needed to be put into place. As exhausting as it was, I was happy everything was going to so smoothly. The only I was having trouble with were my vows, but Esme kept reassuring me everything was going to be okay.

After deciding on locations for the wedding and reception, Alice had sent out the invitations, so we were starting to receive the RSVPs in which everyone said they would be attending both. Apparently this was the most talked about wedding in Forks for some time, so everyone wanted to be apart of it.

I barely had time with just Edward, and it was taking a toll on both of us. I have never seen him look so tired, and, much to my dismay, he kept putting off hunting to be with me when we got a moment to ourselves. Every time we turned around, someone was asking us for help with something, whether it is music for wedding and reception or issues with the caterers.

One good thing that came out of being so busy was that I spent almost all my time including nights at the Cullen's house, so I got to spend every night with Edward without worrying about Charlie. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper had brought over the last of my boxes from Charlie's house yesterday, so I was officially moved out.

It brought a sense of freedom, but I felt bad for leaving Charlie so soon. I tried to go over to his house every night to show him a new recipe for dinner, he was getting very good, but I still felt I didn't spend enough time with him when I could.

The wedding was two days away, and I was getting very nervous. My mom was arriving this afternoon with Phil and Olivia. This would be the first time I would get to see my little sister, so I was very excited but at the same time very nervous. My stomach had been doing flip-flops all morning.

Currently I was in the bathroom relieving my stomach of the breakfast I had just eaten. I was trying to avoid this. Edward would no doubt over react and demand that Carlisle check me out.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "I'll be out in a second."

The knocking didn't stop. "Bella, are you okay?" It was Rosalie.

I flushed the toilet, washed my face and hands, and opened the door.

"Hey Rosalie, I'm fine. I think I am just nervous about the wedding and seeing my mom and sister today."

"Are you sure?" She looked very concerned.

I nodded. "But, can we keep this between ourselves? I don't want Edward to over react."

"Of course, just try to take it easy please. You wouldn't want to get sick at your wedding."

"Yeah that would be bad. I promise I will try to relax, but I am sure after the wedding everything will go back to normal."

"Okay. Oh, Edward wanted me to tell you that he went out for a quick hunt but will be back in time to take you to the airport to pick up your mom."

"Thanks. Where is Alice?"

She looked flustered. "She, um, she had to run some errands?" She said it like more of question than a statement. Something was definitely up.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked exasperatedly.

She laughed. "Probably not, but you will find out tomorrow."

"Okay. I think am going to go read until Edward gets back."

Rosalie left while I curled up on the couch with _Pride and Prejudice_. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, I am laying in Edward's bed with his arms wrapped securely around me.

I groaned. "How long was I out?"

He chuckled. "I moved you about half an hour ago, but I don't know how long you were asleep before that."

I was surprised at how tired I was. I didn't have any motivation to even move to see what time it was, but we needed to leave to get my mom soon. "What time is it?"

"It's about noon. Would you like to get something to eat before we head to airport, or would you like to get something on the way?"

"Let's eat here."

"Would you like me to prepare you anything specific?"

"Umm, how about a turkey and Swiss wrap?"

"I will go make that while you get up and get ready to go." He gave me a quick kiss before heading downstairs.

After lunch, Edward and I drove to Seattle. The drive was silent; we were just happy to have some time together.

We picked up my mom, Phil, and Olivia and took them to their hotel. Olivia was adorable. Her hair was like mine, but she had Phil's blue eyes.

We ended up going out for dinner so my mom and I could catch up. I hadn't seen her since Christmas and a lot has happened since then.

I barely noticed how tired I was until I was yawning on the way home. I turned in the reclined seat and curled into the fetal position. Edward started humming my lullaby and rubbing my back.

When I woke up the next morning, I realized this would be the last time I will wake up next to Edward without being his wife. I smiled, but it turned to a frown when I remembered that I wouldn't wake up next to him tomorrow.

The girls were taking me to Seattle tonight, so Edward wouldn't see me before the wedding. Edward and I had done everything we could think of to avoid that tradition, but Alice wouldn't hear of it.

"Good morning, my love. How did you sleep?" Edward leaned over me and kissed my cheek.

"Very peaceful, but I am a little sad you won't be able to greet me like this tomorrow morning."

"Me too. Maybe we can find some way around that."

"I like the way you think. I don't know if I will be able to sleep without you, but Alice is going to do everything in her power to keep you away from me until the wedding."

"Regardless of what Alice says, you can always call me if you need me."

"I know, but I don't want it to look like I can't even go 24 hours without seeing you. I will miss you terribly, but we both know that when we see each other for the first time tomorrow, it is going to be well worth it. Tomorrow is going to perfect because after tomorrow, I will be your wife forever."

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that. Come here Mrs. Cullen." Edward curled his finger towards himself, calling me to him.

I turned over and crawled over to him, placing my body directly over his. I lowered my head teasingly to his lips.

His eyes were smoldering, and it wasn't taking every ounce of self-control not to attack him right then because if I did, undoubtedly, someone would interrupt as they always do.

I continued to brush my lips across his. He growled in response to my chaste movements, and all too soon, I was pinned under him.

"Now, why do you have to tease me?" He asked mocking hurt.

He bent his head so his lips met mine. My tongue grazed his lower lip as his mouth opened. Our tongues competed for dominance.

My hands moved from their permanent spot tangled in his hair to his boxers as his hands removed my clothing.

We stayed wrapped together in the sheets until there was a knock at the door.

"Bella, I know you don't want to get out of bed now, but Esme just called saying she would be here with your mom in 15 minutes. I don't think you want your mom to see you in your current position."

_Crap_. "Thanks Jasper."

"I guess that means we actually have to move."

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, I think so. I don't think your mom would appreciate finding us like this."

"I don't think I can move," I said laughingly.

Edward untangled us and helped me to the bathroom.

Edward and I spent the rest of the morning with Alice and my mom showing her all the wedding plans. After lunch, everyone headed to Port Angeles for one more dress fitting while the men got their tuxedos.

We met up with the guys at the Italian restaurant for a quick dinner before we headed our separate directions for the night. It was quick and light, much to my disappointment. I wanted to spend as much time with Edward as possible, but Alice was rushing us for some reason.

Edward and I said our goodbyes, but I didn't want him to leave. We were clinging to each other for dear life. Eventually, Alice and Emmett had to separate us.

The drive to Seattle with Rosalie and Alice in the Ferrari, with Esme, my mom, and Olivia following in the Mercedes, was completely silent. Tonight was going to be the hardest night of my life.

Once we arrived at the hotel, everyone joined in my suite for girl talk and dessert. Olivia was starting to get fussy, so my mom turned in for the night. Esme followed behind her, but where she actually went, I have no clue.

I was getting tired, so I went to change into my pajamas, but Alice stopped me.

"Where exactly do you think you are going?" She asked pointedly.

"I'm tired too, so I am going to bed."

"I don't think so. We have to celebrate your last night as a free woman."

I groaned. "Ugh, Alice, is this really necessary? What are you doing?" She had pushed me into chair in the bathroom.

"I don't really feel like playing dress up tonight, sorry guys." I tried to get up, but Rosalie shoved me back into the chair.

"Too bad; we are taking you out. You need to live it up tonight because tomorrow you become a married woman."

I found no point in arguing anymore, I wasn't going to win, so I sat still as Rosalie and Alice worked their magic.

**EPOV:**

I immediately felt like my heart was missing as we drove away from the restaurant.

_You're not going to pout all night are you?_

"That is exactly what I plan on doing, Jasper. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked irritated.

"Yes I do. You need to have some fun as your last night as a free man."

"I don't want to have any fun. I miss Bella."

"We know you miss her. We miss Rosalie and Alice too, but we are going to have a guy's night tonight, just the three of us. Carlisle is going to keep Phil and Charlie busy."

Emmett joined the conversation from the back seat, "Yeah, we are going hunting. I am in the mood for some big game. I am sick of the deer near the house."

"Well, you could have gone further."

"But it is no fun without you. I miss wrestling with you and taking long hunting trips, just the three of us."

"I am sorry you guys. I don't mean to neglect you, but I can't leave Bella. What if something happens to her? What if she needs me?"

"There are other people to watch her, and she can take care of herself too. She's not a baby."

"I know that, but she is a danger magnet. I don't know what would happen if I lost her."

The mood in the car had become very sullen and depressing. I could feel Jasper try to pick up our moods.

"Okay enough talk about the girls. Edward, get off here and head east towards the national park. We need to be back to the house by 8 AM, so Phil or Charlie doesn't get suspicious."

I pulled onto a gravel road and drove several miles before stopping. We emerged from the car and immediately took off into the forest.

A few hours and several mountain lions and bears later, we met back at the car. I was anxious to get back to civilization after I realized I didn't have cell phone service out here.

Emmett was bouncing around like Alice. "So what do you guys want to do now?"

"I don't know. It was your guy's idea to come out here in the first place. I could be in my room right now listening to music and waiting for Bella to call, but no, I am stuck in the middle of nowhere without cell phone reception with you two because you wanted to have "guy time". I mean seriously. Sometimes I think you guys are out to make my life hell."

They stared back at me in shock. I couldn't believe I just said all that aloud. I didn't mean most of it.

After a few more minutes of silence, I couldn't take it anymore. "Guys, I am sorry for yelling at you. I really didn't mean it. Well, I meant some of it, but I didn't mean that you guys make my life hell.

"I know you were just trying to do something fun with me to keep my mind off Bella, but I am sure she is wondering why I'm not answering my phone. In fact, she is probably keeping herself awake just waiting for me to call back when she should be getting enough sleep so she will be rested for the wedding."

"Thanks for realizing what an ass you just made of yourself, but I doubt Bella is waiting for you to call."

"And why exactly do you think that Emmett?" Emmett immediately started singing "Hit Me Baby One More Time" in his mind.

"Can you not think of a better song?"

"Sorry, I am just trying not to think that the girls are going clubbing tonight." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, his hand flew up to cover it.

"They are what?" I asked furiously as I glared directly into Emmett's scared eyes as my fist grasped the front of his shirt.

I felt Jasper trying to calm me down, but I wasn't going to be influenced. I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

_Edward, chill. She is safe. She is with Alice and Rosalie. They wouldn't let anything happen to her._

"That's exactly what I am afraid of. They make Bell do things she wouldn't normally do. Now will someone tell me where they are going to be?"

"No way. You weren't even supposed to find out. They will kill us if you show up and drag Bella away."

"I am not going to drag Bella out of anywhere. I just want to check on her to make sure she is safe."

"Sure you say that now, but the second you see her dancing and having fun without you, you will loose all self-control and go into overprotective, grandpa Eddie mode."

"Emmett, please refrain from calling me 'Eddie'. Also I am not overprotective or grandpa-ish. I am just worried about Bella's wellbeing."

"Everyone is looking out for Bella's wellbeing. The only difference is that we let her live and have some freedom while doing it. You don't let her do some things because you are afraid of what _could_ happen as opposed to dealing with what actually happens.

"How is she ever going to live life if you keep protecting her from it? Doesn't the saying go, 'Learn from your mistakes'? How can she learn if you won't let her make mistakes?"

_Is this how Bella felt? Does she think I am babying her? Oh God, what have I done?_

I ran my hands through my hair, trying to figure out my next move.

"Edward, you need to calm down. Worrying isn't doing anyone any good."

"I am sorry. I am just realizing that I may have single-handedly ruined Bella's last few months as a human. She may never get to experience some things again once she is one of us, and I took them away from her. What am I going to do?"

At this point, I was fearful of pulling out my hair. I need to do something to make it up to her. _What if she blames me for missing out on important events?_

"Seriously, Edward, stop trying to ignore me. I know you feel guilty, but it isn't going to get you anywhere. If you really want to make it up to her, let her have fun tonight without worrying about what might happen."

"Jasper, will you please tell me where she is? I need to apologize to her. I can't let her marry me knowing she might regret not living her life to the fullest."

Jasper just stared at me shaking his head. _Sorry Edward, but Alice will kill me if you ruin Bella's night._

Emmett who had been silent the entire time finally spoke up, "They're at Club Z, downtown Seattle, just off High Street." Jasper looked at him disappointedly.

"Sorry, Jasper, but I agree with him. I will take full responsibility with the girls, but if Edward needs this peace of mind to have a good last night as a free man, than I am going to give it to him. Plus, who wants to be around a mopey Edward again?"

Jasper just rolled his eyes. He knew Emmett was right but wasn't going to say anything.

"Edward, please don't say anything to ruin Bella's night. Just tell her what you told us, and let her have her fun, and then we can go have our own if you are still up to it."

"Thank you Emmett."

"What are we waiting for?" Emmett yelled while running to get into the car.

I smiled widely and joined Emmett and Jasper in the car for the drive to Seattle.

As I was driving, I was trying to formulate exactly what I was trying to say once I saw Bella. Jasper was trying to calm me, but it wasn't working too well. I was too nervous about Bella's reaction.

**BPOV:**

I think Alice and Rosalie might have over done it just a little. I could barely recognize myself.

My makeup was colorful to say the least, and my hair was full of long curls. I would have never looked twice at the outfit I was wearing. The low-cut, silver dress came to mid-thigh and didn't leave much to the imagination, and it was paired with modest, red high heels.

I didn't know how long those were going to last, and I was a little uncomfortable about the attention that I would garner with my dress. At least Alice and Rosalie were dressed similar to me, so I wouldn't draw all the attention.

A limo took us from our hotel to Club Z. It looked like it was the spot to be for all the trendy Seattleites. The line to get in wrapped around the corner.

We hopped out of the limo and walked right up to the bouncer. He took one look at the three of us and automatically opened the door to let us inside.

We didn't stop walking until we reached what looked like to be a VIP area. Alice led me over to a very modern leather couch. Rosalie and Alice put their bags down and joined me on the couch.

"Bella please put these on and then we will go start dancing." Alice handed me a tiara and a sash that said "Bachelorette".

"Is this stuff really necessary?"

"Yes, now put it on so we can start celebrating."

I didn't feel like arguing any more, so I donned the party gear as they drug me onto the dance floor. The music was blaring. It took me a few minutes to recognize that the song that was playing was Party like a Rock Star by Pet Shop Boyz.

Alice and Rosalie started swiveling their hips and danced circles around me.

"Come on Bella. Start dancing with us. You need to have some fun!"

Alice grabbed my hands as Rosalie grabbed my hips from behind me and started moving me around like a rag doll to match their movements. I glanced over Alice's shoulder and saw the number of people staring at us.

The next time around, I saw Mike sitting at the bar with Jessica. On closer inspection, I also saw Lauren, Tyler, Angela, Ben, and Eric hanging out by the bar.

_What are they doing here? Please don't let them see me._

I tried to hide behind Alice, but it didn't work. Mike spotted us and walked up to us leaving Jessica seething at the bar.

"Hey Bella, you look great. What are you doing here?" Mike asked while his eyes scanned up and down our bodies a little too slowly.

I was too disgusted by Mike's actions to be embarrassed. _What a pig._

"I am having a bachelorette party. What are you doing here?" I asked, motioning to my sash.

"We all decided to spend the night in Seattle tonight and hang out all day tomorrow before the wedding. Would you like to dance?"

Before I had a chance to answer, Alice pushed me into him. I turned to glare out her, but she shooed me back to him and mouthed, "Go have some fun."

Mike grabbed my hand and led me deeper into the dance floor. I tried to keep my body as far away as possible from his while dancing to Low by Flo Rida, but Mike had other ideas as he placed his hands on hips from behind and guided them closer to his.

Every time I tried to move further away, he would pull me back to him. He kept grinding himself into me.

When he started moaning into my ear, I decided I had had enough, so I threw his hands off my waist and stormed back to Alice and Rosalie. Mike was calling after me, but I ignored him.

I grabbed Alice and Rosalie's arms and started pulling her back to the VIP area. Alice and Rosalie couldn't stop laughing.

"Ugh, I am going to kill him."

"What happened?" Rosalie asked into between her laughs.

"He kept grinding up against me and then he MOANED in my ear!"

Both of their mouths dropped open and continued to laugh.

"This is not funny. I could feel _him_ against me." I was trying to make them see the seriousness of this situation, but the more they laughed, the harder it was for me to keep a straight face.

"Bella, hey Bella." We turned to see Mike waving at us from the entrance where he was being held back by the bouncer.

There was no way I was leaving the safety of the VIP area, so I yelled back from inside, "What do you want Mike? Can't you see I am a little busy here?"

"What happened to you? I thought we were having fun."

_Is he serious?_ "I was until you started dry humping me. Why would you do that? You remember I am getting married tomorrow don't you?"

He looked embarrassed as Alice and Rosalie continued to laugh from behind me. "I am sorry. I was just trying to have fun. Can you give me another chance? I just want to show you a good time."

I looked back at Alice who had her "vision" face on. After a few moments, she happily nodded and smiled at me.

I turned back to Mike, "Okay, one more dance, but if you try anything funny, I'm leaving."

"Deal," Mike said as he opened his hand to take me back to the floor.

Mike was very cautious about how he was dancing. I only had to move away from him a few times. The song ended and I started to walk back to the VIP area, but Mike grabbed my wrist.

"One more song please?"

"No," I said defiantly and tried to walk away once again.

His grip on my wrist got tighter. "Please Bella, I want to show you what you will be missing if you marrying Cullen tomorrow."

I whipped my hand back to him, my face red with anger. "Excuse me?! I am marrying _Edward_ tomorrow. I love him, not you. Now please release me." I turned once again, but he wouldn't let go.

I started to say something else to Mike, but I was interrupted by a very angry but smooth voice. _Edward_.

"I believe she said to let her go." His eyes were black with anger.

"What are you doing here, Cullen?" Mike asked, clearly irritated by his presence, but released me nonetheless. I joined Edward a few steps away.

Edward started to advance towards him, but I pulled him back.

"Please let me handle this." Edward stared at me but noticing I wasn't going to back down, he nodded.

I walked over to Mike and started poking him in the shoulder as I screamed, "Listen Newton. I am getting married tomorrow to Edward. He can be wherever he wants to be. You have no control over me, and I would appreciate it if you left me alone."

I grabbed Edward's hand and started away once again, but Mike, who clearly can't take a point, grabbed my other hand. I wasn't going to give him a chance to say anything this time.

I spun on my heels and punched him square in the nose. He fell onto the floor in a heap.

"Shit Bella. What did you do that for?" Mike asked from the floor while holding his bleeding nose.

I gripped Edward's arm and dragged him back to the VIP area without looking back once. Emmett and Rosalie were practically bouncing up and down waiting for us to return.

"Way to go Bella. I never thought you had it in you," Emmett said while giving me a bear hug.

"Thanks Emmett. I didn't know I could do that either, but he was getting on my nerves. I couldn't take any more of his mouth."

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. "I am so proud of you."

I twirled in his arms to face him. The smile on my face couldn't leave no matter how much I tried to stop. Even though I don't regret it, I still feel bad for hitting him.

I gave Edward a kiss. "Thank you, but what are you guys doing here? Where are Alice and Jasper?"

"Jasper didn't want to take any chances with the blood, so they are waiting outside. I couldn't stay away from you. I miss you too much."

"I missed you too." Edward leaned down and kissed me. His tongue ran along my bottom lip. It sent a shiver through my body as I granted him access.

He released me and moved us to the couch. I noticed Rosalie and Emmett had left.

"Listen Bella, I want to apologize. I have been a complete fool."

"What are you talking about Edward? You have done nothing wrong."

"Yes, I have. I have been keeping you from living a complete life, and before you say anything, I'm not just talking about changing you. I haven't allowed you to live you life to the fullest. I am so worried about what bad stuff might happen that I don't even let you try. I don't know what I would do without you, but I need to let you make your own mistakes. I love you. Will you forgive me?"

I looked into his eyes. They were full of sadness. "I love you too, but you have done nothing but protect me. Yes, sometimes you are over protective, but I know it's probably for the best. I don't know what I would do without you either. We both know that if I really wanted to do something, even you couldn't stop me. I trust your judgment. Please don't be mad at yourself."

"Bella, you are my life. I would do anything for you."

After several more minutes of kissing and cuddling, Rosalie and Emmett joined us. "Alice and Jasper went back to the hotel, but we are in no hurry to leave."

"Thanks Emmett. Bella, would you like to dance with me?"

"I would love to."

Edward directed me to the dance floor with Emmett and Rosalie following. "Have I mentioned how sexy you look tonight?"

I blushed as my arms encircled his shoulders. His arms wrapped securely around my waist.

We enjoyed dancing together for several songs until we started dancing slowly in circles as I'll Be by Edwin McCain started.

Edward leaned his mouth down to my ear and sang all the words.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated;  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

His velvet voice made my heart stutter and my breathing hitched. "Bella breath." We continued to dance in circles, with him supporting most of my weight, as he sang the next verse.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive -- not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated;  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

I tried to hold the tears that formed in, but a few of them escaped. This moment was perfect. I have found the perfect man, and he is all mine. Edward reached up and gently wiped the tears from my cheeks while continuing to serenade me. We both were smiling widely.

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

He stopped our dancing and looked directly into my eyes as he the song ended.

_  
The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life._

We finished our dance with a passionate kiss. My knees, that were already weak, finally gave out, but Edward held me up in his strong embrace.

"I love you Bella."

I tried to stifle a yawn as I said, "I love you too Edward," but Edward could tell I was tired.

He chuckled, "I think it's time for you to go to bed."

I nodded my head as Edward led me to the door. Emmett and Rosalie were nowhere to be seen.

"What about Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked once Edward got me into the Volvo.

"They're still dancing. They will find their own way back to the hotel later."

Edward drove me back to the hotel and escorted me to my suite. I changed into my pajamas and brushed me teeth before going into the bedroom.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" I asked pleadingly while batting my eyelashes.

He chuckled. "I think I can do that. Climb into bed, and I will join you in a second. I just need to go have a word with Alice really quick."

"Okay but hurry back."

He leaned over me and gave me a chaste kiss. "I will."

After Edward left, I rolled onto my side and waited for him return. When he came back, he undressed until he was just in his boxers, climbed into bed with me, and enveloped his arms around me.

Following another quick kiss and an exchange of "I love you's", Edward started humming my lullaby and I fell into a deep slumber.

_A.N. Again, I am sorry for the wait, but I hope the long chapter will make up for that. Same deal applies from before, review quote from next chapter or a question answered, so review, review, review. I love hearing what you think._

_Also pics of the wedding venues and clubbing dresses are on my profile._

_Please take part in my poll on my profile page. It deals with the father/daughter dance and the honeymoon._

_Thanks again!_


	16. Chapter 14 The Best Day Ever

_Sorry about the confusion, only one new chapter tonight... I didn't realize that if I took out the author's note, people couldn't review the new chapter if they reviewed the last chapter._

_This is the edited version, but not many changes were made. Pictures of all the dresses and tuxes are on my profile page._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately. They are owned by the genius Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 14****- The Best Day Ever**

BPOV:

Edward was staring directly at me. His eyes were filled with love and passion. He was smiling wider than I have even seen, and he looked absolutely breathtaking in his tuxedo.

I couldn't take my eyes off him. I tried to quicken my pace to reach him faster, but something was holding me back.

He held out his hands to take mine. I gracefully placed mine in his, and he pulled me closer to him.

My heartbeat raced as the justice of peace started the ceremony. After several minutes, I could feel myself relaxing, but I still couldn't focus on what he was saying. My eyes were still glued on Edward.

I stole a glance at Jasper. He was grinning from his position as Edward's best man. I nodded my head slightly in thanks. He winked back.

The ceremony flew by. I don't remember saying my vows or exchanging rings. The next thing I remember is the officiator saying, "You may now kiss the bride."

As Edward and I leaned toward each other, I heard a phone ringing. _Whose phone is that? _

It kept ringing. The song was You Say It Best When You Say Nothing at All by Allison Krauss. _Wait a minute that is my ring tone for Edward._

I shot out of bed and started looking for my phone. I was frantic by the time I finally found it.

"Hello?"

"Good morning my love how was your night?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. I loved to hear his voice. "Great except you awoke from a very pleasant dream."

"And what exactly was this dream about?"

"You."

"Me? Why would dream about me?"

"You are the only thing I dream about, remember? Just like if you could dream, they would only be about me."

"Oh right, and what was I doing in this dream?"

"We were getting married."

"That isn't going to be a dream for long. We are getting married in," he paused, I assume to look at his watch, "8 hours and 45 minutes."

"Ugh, that is too long until I see you again. Are you sure there isn't any way for you to sneak over here to see me before then?"

He laughed, "No sorry, Alice has placed everyone on high security after last night."

"Does Alice have to ruin everything?"

"Hey, I heard that," Alice shouted from outside the door.

"What is Alice doing outside my door?"

"I convinced her to let me wake you up instead of her coming in there and waking you up herself."

"I prefer this wake up call any day. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I have to go now. Apparently, the men are going golfing this morning. I love you. I will call you when I get a chance."

I laughed. I couldn't really see Edward, let alone Emmett, playing golf. "That should be interesting. Take it easy on my dad will you? I will talk to you later. I love you. Bye."

"I will try my best. Good bye my angel."

"Okay Bella. Are you ready to begin your day?" Alice asked while barging in my suite as I was hanging up the phone.

"Not really, but I don't have a choice do I?"

"No, now go take a shower while I order you some breakfast. What would you like?"

"I'm not really hungry. I'm too nervous to eat anything."

"Nonsense, you have to eat something today. You don't want to faint at the altar. Edward would kill me if I didn't take care of you."

"Alice, please? I promise I won't say anything to Edward, and I promise to eat something before the wedding." I gave her my best puppy dog eyes, but she wasn't buying it.

"Sorry, Bella, but I can't take the chance of something happening to you which is exactly what will happen if you don't eat something now. So what will it be?"

I glared at Alice. She wasn't going to give in though. "I don't care, just make it light. I can't really take anything too heavy now."

I turned and headed into the bathroom. I took a long, hot shower hoping to calm my nerves since I was going to be forced to eat this morning.

After my shower, I ate and Alice got me dressed in a casual outfit. We met up with Rosalie, Esme, and my mom and went to the spa for massages, pedicures, and manicures.

We spent the entire time talking about the wedding. _What a surprise right? _Alice was going over a checklist to make sure we had everything we needed.

Since Alice had both Rosalie and Esme on the phone calling make sure everything was still on schedule, my mom and I got some time to ourselves.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Mom, I know you are worried about me, but trust me, I want this more than anything else in the world."

"Are you pregnant? Is that why you are rushing into this marriage? I mean you have only been engaged for a month and half."

I looked at her incredulously. There was no way I could be pregnant, but of course, she didn't know that.

"Mom, trust me, I'm not pregnant and am in no hurry to be either. I love him, and he loves me. This was bound to happen. It just happened sooner rather than later."

"Good you shouldn't be concerned about that kind of stuff now. You are far too young. I know you keep saying that this is really what you want and I believe you, but I don't want you to make a rash decision. You can always put off the wedding for a few more years."

I couldn't believe my mom was doing this on the morning of my wedding. "Mom, I completely understand where you are coming from, but just because you and Dad didn't work out, doesn't mean that Edward and I are going to fail too."

"But…" I but her off before she could continue.

"Mom please listen to me, this is my wedding day, and I am going to marry Edward TODAY whether you want me to or not. I love you and I know that you love me, so please for both our sakes, just let me be happy."

Tears were welling up in my eyes. I couldn't understand why she still wasn't on board with all of this.

I stared at my mother as she tried to form a response. She was taking a long time to respond, too long, and it wasn't helping with my tears. I choked back sobs as I started to leave the room. I needed to calm down and remember I was doing the right thing.

I made it to the changing room before she caught up with me. She grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"I'm sorry Bella. I realize that you aren't me and Edward certainly isn't Charlie, but I don't want you to go through the same thing I did. I don't know if I could bear to see you in that kind of pain. I really am sorry for upsetting you, and I want you to be happy today."

She pulled me into a hug as my sobs became heavier as I took in what she said.

_What if she was right? What if Edward and I won't last forever like we thought? I don't know what I would do without him._

"Shh, Bella, it will be okay. I was wrong for saying anything. I was just worried about you. I love you and I support all your decisions," my mom said as she smoothed my hair and rubbed my back trying to calm me down.

Once my emotions were under control and my fears dissipated, I wiggled out of her grasp but held onto her hands. "Thank you for everything you have done for me and will continuing doing for me, but now it's time for me to grow up. I love Edward more than anything else in this world, and I want to spend the rest of eternity with him."

After my mom and I returned, we all went over to the salon to get our hair done. Alice was having someone come to the suite later to do our makeup and any hair touch-ups needed.

Following another light meal, again by Alice's request, we reconvened in my suite to finish getting ready. Alice was still on the phone yelling at someone about the flowers, but I had already decided that I wasn't going to worry about it. As long as Edward and the justice of the peace were there, that's all that mattered.

**EPOV:**

I closed my phone reluctantly. I wished I could be there with her now. I missed her so much.

"Come on Eddie. Let's get our golf on," Emmett yelled from the car.

"My name is Edward. I thought after fifty years or so you would know that by now," I answered while getting in the car.

We had to meet Carlisle, Phil, and Charlie at the country club in ten minutes for our tee time. I still couldn't believe Alice had talked me into doing this, but she insisted it was important for Charlie so he would feel better about Bella leaving.

"Emmett, let's go over the rules one more time."

He sighed loudly, "Edward, I know the rules. You have explained them at least a hundred times. I am a vampire remember; it's not like I'm going to forget them."

"I know you won't forget them, but you may not follow them. Please remember we are going to be around humans, so act like one. And no human can hit a golf ball more than about 400 yards, which means tone down your swings. I want this day to be perfect for Bella and you will not be screwing it up."

"Geez, why aren't you laying into Jasper too? I mean he could easily ruin today just as much as I could."

Jasper and I both scoffed, but I didn't want to play favorites anymore than I already had by choosing Jasper as my first best man. "Jasper do you promise to be human for today and make this day perfect?"

"Don't worry Edward. Alice already threatened me with a month shopping trip in Paris. I will be on my best behavior."

I chuckled, "Good. Maybe I should call Rosalie and have her _help_ Emmett along too."

_I think you got him. He just went from elation to extreme panic._

I laughed again and whispered to Jasper, "I know. He is going through all the things she could threaten him with."

We pulled into the country club, and I handed the keys to the valet before joining the rest of my family in the clubhouse.

We got three golf carts, put our clubs on back, and made our way to the first tee. I was with Charlie. Emmett and Jasper were together as was Carlisle and Phil.

Charlie went first followed by Phil, Carlisle, me, Jasper, and finally Emmett. I purposefully made Emmett go last. He has never golfed before, so I wanted him to see how it was done.

I had only golfed a few times over the years, as had Jasper and Carlisle, but Emmett never seemed interested.

Emmett gently put his ball on the tee and took a couple practice swings. He lined up, square to the ball, and started his backswing.

The club came down almost too fast, but when I looked up to watch the ball, I couldn't see it. Emmett was still standing there in his upswing posture.

Jasper was almost doubled over in laughter. I looked at him curiously. He pointed down.

I looked down to see the ball had moved just off the tee.

I couldn't hold back my laughter but managed to choke out, "Nice swing Emmett."

He turned his head to look at Jasper and me, clearly livid. "Shut it."

Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Emmett. You're a beginner. You can't expect to be perfect you're first time."

Emmett took a deep breath and returned his ball to the tee. This time he hit the ball almost perfectly. He turned to us with a smug grin on his face.

_How bout them apples Edward?_

Jasper and I rolled our eyes and went to find our balls.

After 18 holes, with a lunch break, we packed up and headed to Seattle to get cleaned up and ready for the wedding. Luckily, Emmett did manage to keep his shots within human standards and keep us entertained at the same time.

Once at the hotel, I grabbed my key from the front desk and headed to the elevator, and we went to our separate rooms to get dressed.

We had about an hour before we needed to leave, and I didn't want to get dressed quite yet. I slowly paced around my room trying to calm down.

It was weird for me not to be around Bella for this long without even talking to her. I missed her immensely. I'm sure Jasper felt it, but I'm glad he didn't say anything. He kept his thoughts at bay as well, understanding my nerves and worries.

_Should I say something to him? He is marrying my little girl today. I know she isn't going to abandon me, but I feel like things are never going to be the same._

Charlie was debating with himself outside my door. I decided to make the decision for him knowing he would thank me later.

I opened the door and feigned surprise to see him there dressed in his tux already.

"Charlie, what are you doing here? Is there something you needed to talk about?"

He looked up shocked that I was standing there. "Oh, uh, yeah I just wanted to talk to you for a second."

I moved away from the doorjamb to let him in. "Please come in."

We took seats opposite each other in the living room area. He was nervous, his palms were sweating, his heartbeat was much faster than normal, and he was starting to blush like Bella did when she was uncomfortable.

_How do I say this? I don't want him to think I'm not supporting my decision to allow this, but I want to make sure my baby is going to be okay._

"Charlie, I wanted to talk to you too."

His head snapped up. "Oh, ok, go ahead."

"I just wanted to thank you again for allowing me to be with Bella. I love her more than anything else in the world. I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to keep her happy and safe forever."

He looked surprised by what I said. _He really does love her, and if my Bella had to marry someone, I am glad it is him. I just hope he is as good to her as he says he will be._

"Oh, well, you should get dressed so we can leave soon. We wouldn't want to be late for your own wedding do we? That and Alice would kill us."

We both chuckled knowing how true it was.

Charlie started walking to the door. He was still thinking about what Alice would do if we were late.

"Did you need to talk to me about something?"

His thoughts immediately turned back to our conversation.

"Umm no, I'm good. I just thought maybe you wanted to talk before we leave."

"Oh, okay. Thanks again for everything, Charlie. I'll meet you downstairs in half an hour."

He waved over his shoulder before heading back to his room. I turned and headed into the bathroom for a shower before getting dressed.

I put on my tuxedo carefully as to not wrinkle it and met everyone in the lobby before taking a limo to the house. The girls had arrived earlier, so, unfortunately, there was no chance of me seeing Bella before the ceremony.

When I saw the house in sight, I put up my mental wall to stay out of everyone's head per Bella and Alice's request. Alice glided out the front door as soon the car came to a stop.

She looked us up and down making sure everything met her standards. After tightening and straightening each of our ties, she sent us to the photographer to start pictures but grabbed my elbow as I started walking away.

"Edward, do you have everything you need?" She asked with a glint in her eye.

"Yes, Alice, I have it right here," I said as I pulled out the letter and box. "Did you want to give it to her?"

"No, Jasper thinks she should talk to Carlisle, so why don't you give it to him to give to her."

A panic rose from my chest when she said Bella should talk to Carlisle. "Is something wrong? Why would Jasper think she needed to talk to Carlisle?"

"Nothing is wrong. She just a little nervous, which is perfectly normal. It's her wedding day. I would be worried if she wasn't. If you remember correctly, I was a wreck on my wedding day."

I laughed as I recalled Alice's wedding day, it certainly wasn't one I was going to forget anytime soon. I was glad this day didn't seem to be as stressful as hers was.

Alice's wedding was scheduled to start at 11 AM, but she kept trying to make things extra perfect. The starting time got later and later until all the guests decided to go home, so we ended up having it the next day. Even then, Alice was a nervous wreck to the put that Jasper couldn't stand to be within a mile of her, so he showed up right before the ceremony started.

"Okay," she said as she straightened my tie again, "you need to get up there and take some pictures, and remember, STAY OUT OF OUR HEADS! Thanks." And with that, she turned and headed back into the house.

After finishing the pictures with the men and the bridesmaids, I pulled Carlisle aside.

"Is there something you need Edward?" Carlisle asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine, but I heard you are going to go talk to Bella…"

He cut me off before I could continue, "I'm sorry Edward. Alice would kill me if I let you see her before the wedding."

"I know Carlisle. I just wanted you to give her this." I pulled out the box and letter once again.

"Is that all?" I nodded and he started towards the house.

"Wait Carlisle." I jogged to meet him. "Can you tell her I love her and that I can't wait to see her?"

"Of course Edward."

Carlisle returned to his path up to the house to see the love of my life, who within the next hour would become wife for eternity.

**BPOV:**

By the time my makeup was done, we had a little over an hour and a half before the ceremony was supposed to start. Everyone had gone to their rooms to get their dresses ready to go to the house.

The five of us piled into a limo and made our way to the Salisbury House. Alice helped me inside with my dress and accessories before she went to find the others to help them get dressed.

The wedding party was having some of their pictures taken before the ceremony. Edward and I wouldn't do ours until after, so I had a while before I had to do anything.

I wasn't going to get into my dress until right before the ceremony, so now I was frantically pacing my room with a pad of paper and a pen, trying to figure out my vows. Nothing was coming to me. My paper was just as blank as it was when I started.

_What if I don't come up with anything? I am going to look like an idiot in front of all my family and Forks. Why didn't I make sure I had this done earlier? Just an hour before the wedding, and I am still trying to come up with my vows?_

There was a knock on the door. I moved swiftly to open it. Carlisle stood outside my room holding a wrapped present and a letter in one hand and a tray of food in another.

"Come in please Carlisle." He came in and placed the items on the entrance table.

"Jasper thought you might want someone to talk to. He said you were a little bit stressed."

I half-laughed, half-cried, "A little is an understatement."

I turned around to find a tissue before I ruined my makeup with my tears.

"Bella, it will be okay. Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

Carlisle was so caring. I am so glad he is going to be my father-in-law.

I smiled and threw my arms around him for a hug. "Carlisle, I don't know what I'm going to do. I am getting married in less than an hour and I still haven't come up with my vows."

He stroked my hair just like Edward does to calm me down. "Bella, calm down, everything is going to be perfect. Take a deep breath."

I did as he directed and slowly my tears stopped and my heart slowed back to normal.

"Okay, Bella, I know you are worried right now, but it's going to be fine. First you should eat something." He released me and handed me plate with a sandwich and some fruit.

I started eating something knowing I wasn't going to be able to eat for a few more hours. "So what am I going to do about my vows? I am sure Edward already has his perfect, but I am drawing a blank."

"Tell me what attracted you to Edward to begin with."

"He was so different from all the other guys and unique, not hanging around with the popular kids, even though we both know they would have accepted him, or trying to change himself to be liked more. He just wanted to be himself. I love him for him. Everything about him is perfect to me."

"And what is his worst character flaw that you if you could change, you would?"

"I wish he would stop blaming himself for everything. He tries to shelter me from every bad thing even though I am a big girl and can handle it."

"If you could give him anything in the world, what would it be?"

"I would want all his dreams to come true."

"What are your dreams?"

"For Edward and I to be together forever and him to be as happy as possible."

"If your vows could be perfect, what would they say?"

"They would tell Edward just how much I love him and how much I am looking forward to being his wife. I want him to know what I am willing to do for him."

I wide smile came to my face as I realized what Carlisle just did.

I threw my arms around Carlisle again. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I could have never done this without you."

"You're welcome. I should be getting back downstairs, but before I go, I have something to give you. Also Edward wants you to know how much he loves you and can't wait to see you again." He handed me the box and letter.

"I want you to know how proud I am of you too. You just need to relax, and everything is going to be perfect. I will see you in a little bit."

"Thank you Carlisle. Oh, can you tell Edward I love him too?"

"I promise. Bye, Bella."

I returned to the couch and looked at the letter. There was a sticky note attached to the front. I recognized Edward's handwriting immediately.

_Bella, my love, I can't believe we are getting married today. I cannot tell you how happy that I am to going be your husband. This letter is from my mother. She directed me to give it to my future wife._

_With all my love, _

_Edward_

I smiled as I opened the letter from his mother.

_I want to first congratulate you. You have captured my Edward's heart. Not an easy task, as you probably know. He can be quite reserved, but I am sure you have broken through his boundaries. I hope he has shown you every part of his soul because he has the most beautiful soul I know. _

_I want you two to be as happy as possible, and sometimes that means making sacrifices and compromises. It is just in his nature to try to protect you and spoil you, so please let him. _

_In this box is a gift for you. Edward's father gave it to me on our twentieth wedding anniversary. I want you to have it as a remembrance of what your love can achieve. I hope you wear it with pride and someday you reach the same point with Edward. I know you will get there and further._

_I know you love him just as much as he loves you, and I am sure you two have a bright future together. Congratulations once again, and welcome to the family._

_Love, _

_Elizabeth Masen_

The tears were welling up my eyes once again as I opened the box. Inside was silver heart locket with an "E" engraved on the front and on the inside there was a black and white of picture of Edward that looked like it was taken right before his "death". It was absolutely gorgeous.

I couldn't help the tears that leaked from eyes as I gazed down upon the picture of my angel. I love him so much. He has given me everything I have wanted and more.

As I was trying to wipe the tears from my face without ruining my makeup anymore than I already, Alice came in the room looking amazing in her bridesmaids dress.

"I see you received your present."

"Yes, it's beautiful."

"Here let me help you with your makeup. I'm just glad I made sure to use waterproof kind. All you need is a few touch-ups and you will be ready to go."

Alice fixed my makeup as Rosalie, Esme, and my mom, who was carrying Olivia, walked into the room. They all looked gorgeous. Rosalie looked just as good as Alice in her matching dress, but I would be shocked if they didn't look good in something.

Esme was wearing a stunning blue chiffon and satin, knee length, spaghetti strap dress. My mom was looking very nice in a topaz, off the shoulder, knee length dress. You couldn't even tell she just had a baby.

My mom came over and gave me a big hug. "Oh, Bella you look wonderful."

"Thanks, Mom."

"It's almost time. Are you ready to get your dress on?"

I nodded my head. I couldn't wait to see Edward again.

They all helped me with my dress, veil, and shoes.

"One last check for good luck. Something old?" I touched to Elizabeth's necklace around my neck.

"Something new?" I motioned to my tiara.

"Something borrowed?" I pointed my veil from Rosalie's first wedding.

"Something blue?" I reached up to my ears to check for my sapphire earrings Edward got me for Christmas last year.

"Okay, I think you are ready to go."

I took a deep breath as Charlie came into the room. He paused as soon as he saw me. A big smile crept onto both of our faces, but he looked a little sad.

Esme and Renee left after a quick kiss from both of them to be escorted to their seats. Charlie finally found his feet and walked towards me.

"You look beautiful, baby," he said as he gave a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks Dad. You look mighty handsome yourself."

"My little girl is all grown up."

"Don't worry Dad; I will always be your little girl."

I heard the music start in the background. Alice came over to me as Rosalie headed out the door.

"Are you ready Bella?"

"More than ready."

"Good luck." She gave a quick kiss and left to walk down the aisle.

After a few minutes, I heard the music change.

I let out a deep breath as Charlie led me to the door. "This is it Bella. Ready?" He asked as the door opened.

I nodded my head not trusting myself to speak.

When the door opened, I could see the sun was just starting to set. All the guests were staring at me as I walked down the aisle, but as soon as I saw Edward, they all melted away.

My eyes were locked on his. He looked striking in his black tuxedo. His topaz eyes never left mine as I made my way to him without tripping, and I'm sure my heart was going wild, but at this moment, I could care less.

I don't remember Charlie giving my hands to Edward or any of my surroundings, including Emmett and Jasper, but I'm sure he was there because I felt a sense of calm overtake me, or anything the justice of the peace said. All my thoughts and actions were concentrated on Edward. I just continued staring at the love of my life as he started his vows.

"Bella, I want you to know how truly special you are to me. I love you for your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness...and for the way you always know how to make me feel so special. I vow to always appreciate how lucky I am to have someone who makes me feel the way you do and to continue to try as hard as I can to make you feel as special as you make me feel, forever and ever.

"You have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant, and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible... You have made me a better person as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together."

A few tears escaped my eyes as I tried to hold them back, but Edward just smiled and wiped them away causing me to blush, which just made Edward grin wider.

It was now my turn. I cleared my throat and stared intently into Edward's eyes.

"Edward I love you so much, and I want promise to encourage your individuality, because that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams, because through them your soul shines. I promise to help shoulder our challenges, because through them we'll emerge stronger. I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole.

"I also promise to share with you the joys of life, because with you they will be that much sweeter. Lastly, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust, for one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is what I promise you as the love of my life."

By this point, my tears couldn't be stopped. We exchanged our wedding bands, and then the justice said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Edward placed one hand on the small of my back and one on my cheek as he leaned closer to me. I met him half way.

As our lips touched, an electric current surged through our bodies, forever fusing us as one. It was the single greatest moment of my life.

_Thanks again to my beta, Flamingo1325!_

_Once again, pictures of all the dresses and tuxes are on my profile page._

_Same deal with reviews, so please review!_

_Sorry about the confusion, only one new chapter tonight... I didn't realize that if I took out the author's note, people couldn't review the new chapter if they reviewed the last chapter._


	17. Chapter 15 Dancing

_Here is the next chapter._

_Please review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately. They are owned by the genius Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 15**** – Dancing**

BPOV:

Edward helped me into the limo after taking umpteen pictures at Alice's request. He quickly joined me in the backseat, and we followed the other limo holding the rest of the wedding party to the reception.

He leaned over and gave me a sweet, slow kiss. I grabbed his tie as he started to pull away.

"What can I do for you Mrs. Cullen?" He asked with a sexy smirk on his gorgeous face.

"Well Mr. Cullen, your wife would like to do that again," I said grinning widely.

"Do what exactly?"

I crawled over to him as best I could given my dress, sat on his lap, and took his face in my hands. "This."

I kissed him passionately, harder than the previous one, but Edward was just as receptive and returned the vigor.

We continued to make out long after the limo stopped. There was a knock on the window, but we ignored it knowing it was Alice. Obviously, she didn't like that very much because the knocking became harder.

"We… should… go… to… our… reception," I said in between kisses.

Edward smiled against my lips before releasing me. "Are you sure they can't do it without us?"

"I think Alice will rip this car apart if we don't get out soon." He looked up at me dejected. "I'm sorry, but I promise we can continue later. Don't forget we have an entire week to ourselves."

His eyes lit up at the thought of our honeymoon. I still didn't know where we were going, but as long as I was with Edward, I didn't really care.

Edward sighed and opened the door. Alice was standing there with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry Alice, I was enjoying my wife," Edward said as he helped me out of the car.

"You can enjoy her tonight. You are still on my time right now, and you are already late for your own reception." She turned on her heel and sped into the building.

Edward took my hand and followed Alice to the elevator. We rode in silence to the top floor, but every so often, Edward would lean over to place a gentle kiss on my cheek, which caused me to blush furiously.

"Okay you guys wait here until I announce your arrival," Alice said before she entered the massive ballroom.

Edward and I just stared at each other grinning widely as we waited for our cue to enter.

"Have I told you that I love seeing that necklace on you?"

I instinctively grabbed the locket and smiled.

We shared another kiss before there was a tapping on a microphone as Alice tried to get everyone's attention. "It is my pleasure to announce Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

The clapping started as I took Edward's arm, and we pushed through the doors to greet everyone. The room was decorated wonderfully. It looked very elegant but still simple- just what I wanted.

All the tables had centerpieces similar to my bouquet with lights. They were arranged to focus on the center table for the wedding party. There were also lights on the floor that outlined the dance floor and led outside through the open doors to the balcony where there was a live band.

Edward helped me to our table where Alice handed him a microphone. "We just want to thank all of our friends for coming out and supporting us on our special day," he turned towards me, "and I want to thank my beautiful bride once again for making me the happiest man ever. I love you Isabella."

"And I love you Edward," I said before giving him a kiss and taking the microphone. "We also wanted to thank our families especially my maid of honor, Alice, because without her, none of this would have been possible."

We all clapped for her as the waiters entered to serve dinner. The food was marvelous, so I ate as much as I could. I could see that Edward and Alice were just pushing the food around on their plates, which is what I suspected all the other vampires present were doing too.

As dinner drew to a close, the waiters quickly went around and filled everyone's champagne glasses for the toasts. I looked curiously at Edward when they filled ours too.

He leaned close to my ear, "It's our wedding day. I don't think anyone is going to care if you have one glass."

"Okay, but what about you guys? I don't want you guys to have to… dispose of it later."

He smiled crookedly at me and laughed a little. "Don't worry about us. We can fake it with the best of them."

I nodded as Jasper started clinking his glass to gain everyone's attention. He stood with the microphone in one hand and his glass in another.

"I have known Edward practically our entire lives, but his life seemed to have a void for a long time. Something was missing and none of us could figure out exactly what it was until the day Bella fell into our lives, but she wasn't the only one that fell. Edward fell in love with her the very moment he saw her.

"Even though he couldn't see it for a while, we all did. We knew they would be together forever. He changed his entire outlook on life for the better when Bella came into his life, and because he was happier, everyone in our family was happier too.

"So I want to thank Bella again for improving our lives as well as Edward's, and without her, I doubt any of us would be where we are today. We have become much closer over the last year and half and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Bella, I love you like a sister, and I will always be here if you need someone to talk to or someone to help you knock some sense into Edward. And Edward, we have been together forever, so given how much I know about you, I offer you some advice; one, don't screw it up, two, she is always right even if she's wrong," he paused for a laugh and Edward just nodded his head. "And three, remind her each and everyday how important she is to you."

He raised his glass with everyone else following his lead and glanced at us smiling widely, "I love you guys and wish you the best of luck. Here's to the beginning of forever." Everyone took a sip of their champagne and Jasper passed the microphone to Alice.

I tried to regain my composure before Alice started her speech, as did most of the guests. Edward was trying to help brush the tears from my cheeks. We were both grinning wildly. I loved my family so much.

"Thanks," I said as Edward kissed me quickly.

"Wow, it will be hard to follow that, but I couldn't agree more with Jasper. I know I haven't known Bella for very long, but it feels like forever. She is my best friend, my confidant, my shopping buddy, and, finally, my sister.

"We've had a lot of fun together, and she's always been there for me when things were tough. We've come to know one another so well, that we have an understanding that goes beyond words. We don't judge, and we don't have to explain.

"So, when it happened, Bella didn't really have to say much to make it clear to me that Edward was The One. All the signs were there... the special looks ... the way her face would light up when he was around.

"And in due course there were the bigger changes to their lives as they became a couple. It all felt right as it happened, it all feels right today, and I know that the life they have ahead of them will feel just as right as it does today. All in all, Bella and Edward, I can see you both making a success of everything you do together..

"With one possible exception: I don't know just how much progress Bella will be able to make in her efforts to curb Edward's need to spoil her. Not that it matters; she knows she enjoys it even though she says she doesn't.

"All we need to know is that these two people have already become comfortable with one another, and that they're excited to be in each other's company. That tells me that they have the foundation for a wonderful marriage: not just lovers, but lifelong friends as well.

"I am ecstatic for both of you. You truly complement one another. You met as friends and it evolved into a love that so many people rarely find today. Love after all, doesn't make the world go around. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile, and it's a wonderful thing when two people who were made for each other manage to fall in love."

Everyone raised their glasses as Alice did.

"So I'd like to make a toast, and I'd like to make it with this thought in mind: If there is such a thing as a good marriage, it is because it resembles friendship rather than love. So this is to you, Bella and Edward, and a wonderful life together."

I set my glass down after another sip, and once again, wiped all the tears from my face. I'm just hoping my face isn't all puffy and red from crying.

Alice waited for everyone to recover from the toasts before announcing it was time to cut the cake. Edward helped me out of my chair and over to the cake. It was a beautiful 3-tier, all white cake with white roses on top and scroll designs on the sides.

Edward placed his hand over mine on the knife as we cut the cake and paused for a picture. I let him get a piece out for us. I didn't want to chance cutting myself.

He slid two bite-sized pieces onto a plate. I nodded for him to go first. He delicately picked up one of the pieces and held it close to my mouth for me to take it.

I managed to eat all of it without getting any frosting on my lips, and now it was my turn to feed Edward his piece. He cringed a little as I slowly lifted the piece to his mouth.

He gulped before opening his mouth. I was smiling wicked, but obviously he didn't notice. Right before the cake was to his mouth, I smashed it gently into his nose and let the rest fall back onto the plate he was holding between us.

He looked at me wide-eyed. Edward smiled and said "Thank you" when he realized that he didn't have to eat it.

I wrapped my arms around him and laughed, "Did you really think I was going to make you eat that?"

He grinned goofily. "I love you Isabella Cullen."

I replied "And I love you Edward Cullen" as I leaned in for another kiss and to lick some of the icing off his nose.

Edward wiped the remaining cake from his face before escorting me to the dance floor. Alice was on the stage announcing it was time for our first dance.

My heart was racing as I placed my hand on Edward's shoulder. I had been secretly practicing with Jasper, though I was surprised we were able to keep it a secret from Edward. Therefore, I had gotten a little better since prom and the Fourth of July party had helped, but I was still worried about tripping.

As Edward's composition started, he breathed into my ear, "Just relax. I won't let you fall."

I gave him a smile as he began to twirl me around the floor. After a minute or two, the rest of our family joined us, minus Charlie of course; he didn't dance.

The song came to a close, and I was relieved when I realized that I didn't falter during the entire dance.

Edward was beaming at me. "When did you become such a good dancer?"

I blushed. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

He scowled in response, but it quickly turned into a smile knowing he would figure it out sooner rather than later.

I started walking back to my table, but Edward spun me around again. "Where exactly do you think you are going?"

"Back to my seat. Why?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but Alice interrupted once again on the microphone, "It's now time for the father-daughter dance. Would Charlie and Bella please come to the dance floor?"

I looked up at Edward in confusion. We had decided that Charlie didn't want to dance. He smiled widely and led me over to Charlie who was making his way to the floor.

Charlie took my hand and led me deeper onto the floor. He too was grinning.

I was very confused. "What are we doing? You don't dance."

He laughed. "Neither do you, but I thought I should give it a try considering it's your wedding and all."

"Thanks dad, but you don't need to do this."

"I know, but I wanted to do this with you. I know I wasn't always there when you needed me, especially during your childhood even if that wasn't entirely my fault, but I am trying harder. I want you to know I will always be here for you."

He turned me around to face him and put his other hand on my waist as unfamiliar music started. I smiled at him with a few tears in my eyes. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Bells."

_I came to see her daddy for a sit down man to man  
It wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand  
I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself  
With at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf_

The voice sounded oddly familiar, but I couldn't place it. When I was finally facing the stage, I saw something I never expected.

Edward was sitting on a stool, playing a guitar, and singing the song all by himself. He smiled when he saw me looking at him.

_She was playing Cinderella  
She was riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
Riding in and stealing Cinderella_

I saw Alice bouncing up and down on the side of the stage. Jasper was trying to calm her down, but it didn't look like it was working.

_I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one  
When I heard a voice behind me say "Now, ain't she something, son?"  
I said "Yes, she quite a woman"  
And he just stared at me  
Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be_

_  
_I glanced back at Charlie. He was still smiling at me. I could see moisture in his eyes, but I'm sure he was trying to hold them back.

_  
Playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
Riding in and stealing Cinderella_

I saw my mom crying softly into Phil's shoulder and Carlisle embracing Esme tightly. I couldn't help but think how lucky I was. I had the best family, from both sides.

_  
He slapped me on the shoulder  
Then he called her in the room  
When she threw her arms around him  
That's when I could see it too_

I was surprised by how well Charlie was dancing. I expected at least a few stumbles, but every movement was just as fluid as the next.

_  
Playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
If he gives me a hard time  
I can't blame the fella  
I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella_

Charlie released me, but I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a big hug and kiss. I proceeded to wipe my lip-gloss off his cheek as I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Thank you for the dance, Dad."

"No problem, Bells."

I turned around in Edward's arms and gave him a kiss. "You are amazing."

"On the contrary my love, you are the most amazing person I have ever met, and I still am in shock that you are my wife."

I rolled my eyes before leaning in to give him another kiss.

"Seriously, Bella, you are unbelievable in everything you do."

I was blushing again but there was nothing I could do about it.

"Would you like to dance with me again?"

I sighed, "I guess I can do that."

Edward twirled me back onto the floor, but me being me, I started to trip. Thanks to Edward's quick reflexes and probably some help from Alice, he caught me before anyone really noticed me falling.

The blushing continued. "Thanks."

"No problem love. I enjoy having you in my arms, so this is actually quite enjoyable for me," he responded while wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm certainly not complaining either." I smiled and looked up at him through my eyelashes before he bent down to kiss me.

"Okay you two, enough lovey dovey stuff. You can do that later tonight," Emmett said as he walked past with Rosalie in tow to the dance floor. She smacked his head and threw an apologetic glance our way.

I smiled before following them deeper onto the floor. Edward wrapped his arms tightly around me to prevent me from falling again while I laid my head on his chest.

The dancing continued for a few songs before my feet started hurting, so we ended up back at our table. We only had a few moments of peace before people came over to talk to us.

"Congratulations Bella," Angela said with Ben at her side.

I got up to give her a hug and Edward got up to talk to Ben. "Thanks Ang. Are you guys having fun?"

"Of course. Everything is perfect, just as I suspected with Alice planning it."

"Does Edward need to give Ben a pep talk?" I asked laughingly, only half-joking.

She joined my laughter. "No I don't think we are at that point yet, but I'll let you know."

I glanced at Ben and Edward talking behind Angela. Ben's face was reddened a little.. Edward caught my eye, smiled crookedly, and nodded slightly. He had heard our conversation.

"I'm holding you to that. I have a feeling you and Ben aren't going to be too far behind us though."

"And what makes you say that?" She asked curiously.

I nodded in Ben and Edward's direction. She turned to them and turned back to me quickly. Her face was matching Ben's complexion.

"So they are talking. They can be talking about a lot of things." She was desperately trying not to jump to conclusions

I giggled. "Trust me, Ben's thinking about it."

"What's so funny love?" Edward asked as he and Ben joined our conversation.

Angela looked at me panicked. "Just girl stuff, so what are you guys doing with the rest of your summer?" I asked trying to turn the subject of conversation.

"Ben's working at Newton's and I am babysitting my brothers before we both go to Washington State for school in the fall. How about you guys?"

Edward answered before I could, "We leave for our honeymoon tomorrow, and when we return we are moving as is my family."

Angela face saddened at the mention of moving. Edward had talked to me about it, but we still hadn't decided where we were going yet.

We had talked about Alaska, but given our circumstances, I didn't think that's such a good idea. Another option is somewhere near Olympia where we said we were going to attend college, but if I'm going to be changed, I also didn't think I should be around that many people.

Right now, the front-runner is a small town outside of New Haven, Connecticut. Both Edward and I had been accepted to Yale University, which Edward forced me to apply to and I'm sure he paid off the admissions committee, but he swears up and down that I got in on my own. But at the time, I didn't want to go that far away from Charlie. It's looking like our best option, but that could easily change when I am turned.

"Don't worry Angela; I'm not going to forget about you guys. I'm sure we will be back often to see Charlie," I said while smiling weakly. I felt a little bad for giving her a false sense of security, but I didn't want her to worry about me.

"Where are you moving? Are you moving with your family?"

I looked over to Edward to answer her question. He caught my hesitation to answer.

"We haven't decided where we are moving yet. Bella and I have a few options for college, but nothing is final yet. As for the rest of my family, you would have to ask them."

Just like Edward to answer her questions without actually answering them. Angela and Ben said their goodbyes and headed onto the dance floor.

After talking to a few more people from Forks including the mayor and a few more dances together, Alice picked up the microphone and got everyone's attention. "Will everyone please join the happy couple on the balcony for their last dance before we call it a night?"

I had no idea what was going on, but Edward walked me to the railing so we were overlooking the city. It was dark except for the lights that were strung around the railings and posts and some lights off a few buildings in the distance.

I turned to face Edward, waiting for the music to start, but he turned me back, putting his arms around my waist. I glanced back at him, but he just smiled giving away nothing.

Suddenly, all the lights on the balcony shut off. I let out a gasp, and Edward chuckled at my reaction.

I was going to turn around to reprimand him for making fun of me, but I heard a loud boom. There were fireworks. I smiled widely and squeezed Edward's hands that were on my stomach.

They were beautiful, and for the grand finale, there were several big brown and blue bursts followed by a "B", an "E", and "Forever" bursts. It was perfect. The tears were falling, and I couldn't stop them.

Edward spun me around for a kiss before Claire de Lune started playing. He wrapped one arm around my waist and held my hand in the other, and I placed my free hand on his shoulder.

We stayed completely silent as we danced, but our eyes never left the others. There were other couples dancing around us, but neither of us noticed. We were in our own little world.

Once the song ended, everyone clapped and created a path for Edward and me to leave. We quickly made our way through the people and to the elevator, without tripping, I might add.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Edward had me against the back wall. I only had a moment to register what was going on before his lips crashed into mine.

His tongue ran swiftly across my lip. I gasped, and Edward used that to thrust his tongue into my mouth, not that I was complaining.

When I had finally regained my ability to move and respond to his kiss, the elevators doors opened, signaling we were on the ground floor.

Edward broke our connection, picked me up, and carried me to the waiting limo. Outside I heard a bunch of cheering, and when I looked up, I saw the wedding guests gathered on the balcony waving and yelling goodbye to us. We waved back quickly before entering the car.

After the door was shut, Edward moved closer to me. His eyes were the brightest I had ever seen them. He looked so happy, as was I.

"I love you," I said as I placed my hand softly on his cheek.

"I love you too Mrs. Cullen."

I felt my cheeks burn at the mention of me being a "Mrs.", but I loved it all the same.

I tugged at his tie, loosening it before I started assaulting his neck. His head lulled back as I started sucking on his collarbone.

A soft growl escaped his lips when I applied a little more pressure with my teeth. I chuckled softly; I loved knowing I could do this to him just as he does to me. It was just one of many things that have changed between us since we gave into our desires.

By the time we got to the hotel, I was straddling Edward's lap and his shirt was halfway unbuttoned. We took a couple seconds to regain our bearings before we left the car.

Once again, Edward carried me into the hotel. We passed right by the check-in desk and got into another elevator, but he didn't put me down there. He carried me from the elevator to the door of our honeymoon suite.

He shifted me in his arms so he could unlock the door. He kicked the door open and carried me over the threshold and right to the massive bedroom.

I gasped when I saw the room. It was a gorgeous. The walls were painted a deep red and the bedding was chocolate brown silk, and there were candles burning all over the place.

Edward set me down gently on the bed before sitting beside me while I was still gawking at the room.

He laughed at my response. I turned and scowled a little at him.

"I'm sorry if I'm still not used to the impressiveness of the hotels we stay in."

"It's not that love. I just love to see you so happy and carefree."

I gave him a soft kiss, not wanting to rush our wedding night.

"I was thinking first we could try out the Jacuzzi tub, then I would give you a massage, and after that it's up to you because this night is about you. You are the most special thing in my life."

"I think your plans sound wonderful."

"Good. I will go draw our bath then," he said before giving me another light kiss and leaving.

I couldn't help but think how lucky I was. I was finally Edward's wife, and soon we would be able to spend the rest of our lives together.

_Thanks again for reading!_

_Please review… Review Preview! _

_A picture of the cake is on my profile. The song that Edward sang is Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks; you should check it out because it's awesome._


	18. Chapter 16 Dirty Dancing

_So this first part is another lemon, maybe one, maybe two, or maybe three, depends one how much I want to write, but this time it's from Edward's point of view. Also after much talk between my beta and I, we decided that this time it's not going to be as sweet as it was last time; wink, wink. Edward and Bella have had two weeks of 'practice', so they are definitely more comfortable with each other._

_The second part is the morning after up to when they leave for their honeymoon. This chapter probably isn't going to be as long as they have been recently, but hopefully the next chapter (the actual honeymoon) will make up for it. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately. They are owned by the genius Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Chapter 16**** – Dirty Dancing**

EPOV:

I left Bella sitting on the bed while I drew our bath. I added freesia scented bubble bath and a few rose petals. I knew it was very cliché, but I wanted everything for my beautiful wife. Besides, when everything else about our relationship was so unorthodox, I figured we were allowed a few cliché aspects for our wedding.

I checked the temperature one more time before returning to the bedroom. Bella had lain back onto the bed. She looked so peaceful.

I sank to my knees and slowly removed her shoes and rubbed her feet.

"Mmm, that feels so good," Bella moaned while sitting up and gazing down at me.

"It's the least I could do for allowing Alice to make you wear such uncomfortable footwear all day."

She continued to moan and smile thankfully at me while I finished her foot massage.

"Are you ready for your bath?"

She nodded excitedly and allowed me to carry her into the bathroom. I placed her gently in the middle of the massive room and motioned for her to turn around.

I slowly unzipped her dress and guided the straps down her arms. She was wearing a gorgeous strapless, white lace bra with matching thong. It was something I didn't expect from Bella, but it aroused me nonetheless.

I quickly hung up her dress, fearful of acquiring the wrath of Alice if anything happened to it. As I placed myself directly in front of her, she started unbuttoning my shirt, painfully slow, while her eyes bore into mine.

After my shirt was discarded, she started the same process to my pants. I growled softly as her hand grazed the throbbing ache of my member, needing something that I had previously been able to ignore.

Bella smiled at my reaction. I stepped out of my pants and held her tightly as my lips met hers. She automatically opened her mouth and our tongues danced delicately once again.

I reached behind her, without breaking our kiss, to unclasp her bra. She let her arms drop to her side so I could pull it off.

When it joined the rest of our strewn clothing, her fingers started playing with the waistband of my midnight blue boxers. It was a tease, but I enjoyed it and knew she was taking her time for a reason.

Soon those were discarded too, and I went to work her panties. I latched my index fingers around the fabric near her hip, and pulled swiftly to rip them from her body.

She removed her mouth from mine as she gasped at my sudden and harsh movement but quickly grinned evilly and returned to our kiss.

I picked her up and stepped into the tub. I sat down and placed her so she was straddling my lap.

Her hand slowly started inching in between us. She grabbed me and started stroking as I started moaning into her mouth. I adored her touch everywhere else, but now I needed it here.

I returned the favor as my fingers found the source of her warmth. I began rubbing her bundle of nerves gently, taking in her every involuntary muscle spasm, hitch in her breathing, and change in her heartbeat that she likely didn't even notice was happening.

Her pace quickened as I inserted a finger, two, and then three into her core. The moans between us came one after another as both our arousals increased. I could smell hers, and it was starting to drive me crazy.

I continued at the same speed until I felt her start to constrict around my fingers. I pumped harder as she did the same to me, neither of us breaking the battle of our tongues the entire time.

She finally broke our kiss as she screamed my name in orgasmic bliss. The way she said my name, dripping in sex, was thrilling, and I soon followed her.

"Oh, God, Bella," I moaned as I released myself.

We grinned at our achievement and met for another drawn out kiss.

By this time, our bathwater had grown cold, so I let the water drain and got out carrying Bella's tired body.

I placed her on the counter and started drying her off.

"Can I have a human moment?" She asked as I picked her up once again.

I nodded, set her down, and moved into the bedroom. She shut the bathroom door behind her. She may be my wife now, but I knew there were still some things she preferred for me to not be around for.

After what seemed like an hour, the door opened slowly to reveal Bella. She was wearing a white silk babydoll that exposed her milky white stomach and matching white thong. I had no idea where she got it from, though I assume Alice had it hidden in the bathroom for her. She looked amazing and initially, I couldn't even respond. I could think of nothing more than how amazing she looked, and how turned on we both were.

I'm sure my eyes looked like they might pop out, and if I was human, my cheeks probably would have been bright red.

I was grinning ear-to-ear as she made her way over to me, swaying her hips the entire time. I wasn't sure if she was doing it consciously or not, but I loved it.

Once she reached me, she pushed me down onto the bed. I readily complied and scooted up so my back was against the headboard.

She crawled over to me looking like a lioness on the prowl. This animalistic side of her was a major turn on.

I growled as she continued to crawl up my sides without touching me. She had one arm and one knee on either side of my body. It was a blissful torture, but torture nonetheless and I could only stand it for so long.

I opened my mouth to protest, but she silenced me with her lips. All too soon, she pulled away. I groaned and decided to try to change the subject from my own torture.

"I thought I was supposed to be giving you a massage."

"I decided I was going to be in charge tonight, so it's going to be all about you. You always do so much for me that I wanted to do something special for you.. Will you let me?"

I nodded. "Good. Now, no more talking."

I nodded again and she brought her lips to mine once again. My hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards me, but she pulled away and wagged her finger.

"Not yet." I groaned again, threw my head back against the headboard, and closed my eyes.

My eyes weren't shut for long though as I felt Bella grasp me roughly. She bent down and took me into her mouth. I shuddered at her movement, taken completely by surprise at her eagerness and by the incredible sensation her warm lips created around me.

Her hands stroked the parts she couldn't reach with her mouth, sending waves of sensation through me. My hands automatically went to her hair and guided her with her stroke while moaning.

I could feel myself tense, and Bella released me. I was about to object when she kneeled above me and started undressing herself. It was enough to distract me from the now almost painful throbbing in my member.

She untied the bow between her breasts that held the fabric to her body. She let it fall to the bed. It was a view I had seen before, but it still took my breath away.

My Bella being full of surprises reached up and tweaked her nipples. An unregulated growl escaped me, but I didn't care. A smile quickly crossed her face at my reaction but went back to her actions. She began moaning and my member started throbbing once again.

"Bella please…" I panted.

She smiled wickedly and moved her hands to her panties. You have her move her hands here, but then the next line she has them elsewhere and needs help…

"Can you do me a favor Edward?" She asked as she moved one finger to her lips and her other hand back to her nipple.

"Anything."

"I can't seem to remove these, so I was wondering if you could help me."

I nodded and moved my arms towards her. I hurriedly ripped them off and went to lay her on her back, but she stopped me.

"Edward," she said sternly and motioned for me to lie back down.

I couldn't say no to her, no matter how much I needed her at that point. The pain I was feeling in my groin was bearable because I knew she was enjoying this so much.

She bent over me and started placing kisses from my belly button, up my chest and neck, and finally on my lips. With her lips still firmly on mine, she lifted her hips up and sank down onto me.

We both gasped and moaned into each other's mouth while I fought to suppress a growl. Our kiss continued as she started to ride me.

After a few minutes, the leisurely movements were driving me insane, so I started to meet her with each thrust. I filled her to the hilt each time... It was a wonderful feeling and her own arousal was starting to fog my head.

She quickly clenched around me, but I wasn't there yet. I wanted to prolong this for both of us, and worked to keep myself from climaxing while working even harder to get her to it. We kept going, meeting thrust for thrust every time.

When she came for the fifth time that night, I released for the third. She collapsed onto my chest in utter exhaustion.

I kissed her forehead and she mumbled something incoherently. I smiled at her beautiful resting body.

I started to move her into a more comfortable position, but she held onto me tighter. She wanted to stay where she was I guess.

I stroked her hair and hummed her lullaby thinking all the while how lucky I was to have her in my life. I never wanted to let her go. Some may view me as selfish, but I seriously doubt either of could survive normally without the other. That knowledge even let me push away my own previous feelings of how selfish I was.

It was nearly seven in the morning, and after several hours of motionless sleep, Bella started wiggling around. It was then I realized I was still inside her. I had been in such a state of bliss that I didn't even register the enclosed warmth she provided around me.

I could feel myself stiffen again now that I was aware of her position, furthered by her own movements. This was not good, and to make matters worse, she started moaning my name.

_Crap. What am I going to do? I can't take advantage of her while she's sleeping._

I did the only thing I could do without harming her since she had a death grip on me. I gently shook her awake.

"Go away Alice; I'm not going shopping... I'm sleeping."

I chuckled and leaned up close to her ear, "It's not Alice my love."

"Mmm, good morning husband." I grinned, both at the surprise that I had woken her so easily and also that she was coherent enough to realize I was her husband.

"Good morning wife."

"Is there a reason I am awake now and not four hours from now?" She asked still groggy.

I frowned a little. "Last night you wouldn't let me move you, and then this morning you started wiggling, and…"

She rocked her hips again causing me to moan again involuntarily and her mouth formed an "o" when she realized what I was talking about.

"I'm sorry," she said as she extricated her body from mine.

I was beyond the point of return after all her movement but didn't want to ask her for sex this early, so I got out of bed to take care of it.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked worriedly.

I had to think of something quick. I didn't want her to really know what I was going to do. "I'm taking a shower," I said without turning around and heading into the bathroom.

"Well, if you let me join you, I'm sure we can take care of your little problem."

I turned around and scooped her up before carrying her into the shower. She giggled and placed butterfly kisses along my neck and collarbone while I turned on the shower.

I checked the temperature of the water before putting her down. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist.

Our kisses became more passionate and forceful. When she needed to breathe, I continued kissing down her neck and across her chest while my hands roamed her body.

She hitched one of her legs around my waist as my hands reached her breasts. I began kneading them gently while placing kisses along the hollow of her neck. I could feel her throat vibrate as she moaned and slightly increased the pressure of my hands on her chest.

I moved her back against the wall as the water continued to fall over us, washing away all the sweat and juices left from last night.

I reached around her back and lifted her up. She wrapped her other leg around me, locked it with the other, and sunk down onto me. Even in this, we fit together perfectly.

We moaned simultaneously as our bodies came together. With my hands planted firmly on her waist, I guided her up and down.

Her hands were still wrapped securely around my neck with her head buried in my chest.

She started to tighten around me, and she threw her head back. "Faster please."

I complied with her request, leaned towards her chest, and sucked on her collarbone. Soon after I started that, she came and coerced me to follow her quickly.

I held her close to me as we tried to regain control of our breathing.

"Thank you," I said breathlessly.

"Anytime," she said with a wink and a smile.

Once we washed each other's hair and bodies, I carried her back into the bedroom. I ordered her breakfast before I joined her in getting dressed.

I watched her put on her Alice-approved sweats for the flight today and couldn't help but think again how blessed I was to have her as my wife. She was so wonderful and beautiful, and she didn't even realize it.

My angel was the most selfless person I have ever met. I didn't know what I did to deserve her, but I thank God every time I look at her for letting me be a part of her life.

She turned towards me, and her eyes lit up as she crossed the room towards me.. I picked her up and gave her a soft kiss, realizing that my life couldn't get any better.

* * *

**BPOV:**

There was a knock on the door. Edward deposited me at the table before answering the door.

He returned carrying a large selection of food for my breakfast. I grinned. I was really hungry, especially after burning off all those calories last night and this morning. Still, it was far more than I could ever eat in one sitting.

"Why did you order so much food? There is no way I can eat it all."

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I ordered a variety. And don't you think it would be suspicious if we only ordered one meal for two people?"

I shrugged and started working on the food. The French toast was to die for, as was the freshly squeezed orange juice.

After I ate 2/3 of the food, we gathered our wedding outfits to give to Alice and the rest of the family before we left for our honeymoon. Edward grabbed our bags and led me down to the lobby where our family was waiting.

Alice and Esme were bouncing while their respective partners tried to calm them down. Emmett was smiling widely, but Rosalie looked somewhat concerned.

Alice ran over and gave me a hug that rivaled Emmett's while Edward went to check out after putting our wedding outfits on a bellhop cart. "What am I going to do without you?"

"I'm sure you'll survive. We're only going to be gone a week."

"I know it's just that since you became part of this family I haven't been away from you except to hunt and then I was only gone for a day at the most."

Alice was frowning and probably would be crying if she could. I had to hold back a small laugh as I realized she sounded just like Edward- upset to be apart from me. It made me realize, yet again, why I love this family and how much they all really love me.

"Aww Alice I'm going to miss you too, but when I get back, we can have some quality girl time and I can tell you about my trip."

That cheered Alice up immensely. She nodded her head and joined Jasper who gave us a little wave as Edward rejoined our group. Somehow, I figured she would be well taken care of and rather preoccupied this week as Jasper's arms circled around her.

Emmett and Rosalie came over next. She shocked me by giving me a big hug and whispered in my ear, "If you need anything, and I mean anything at all, don't hesitate to call me."

I pulled away and nodded before Emmett scooped me up into one of his famous bear hugs. "I'm going to miss my favorite human."

"I'm going to miss my favorite teddy bear too."

"Don't forget to bring me back something cool since I can't go with you." That earned him a smack on the head from Rosalie. "Ouch, Rosie, that hurt."

"It's their honeymoon, of course you can't go with them. Would you like them to join us on our honeymoons?" He shook his head but still pouted once the glint in his eye diminished.

After I shuddered at the thought of joining them on their "honeymoon", I patted Emmett's shoulder, "I promise I won't forget about you."

Emmett grinned widely as Edward and I moved on to say goodbye to Esme and Carlisle. I noticed he immediately encased Rosalie in his eyes and kissed her, and the love this family constantly exuded and live for hit me once again.

Esme looked like she was going to cry too. I didn't understand why everyone was so upset. We weren't going to be gone long, and we have the rest of eternity together. Then again, I guess they all never imagined they would ever see this day for Edward. I may not full understand the extent of it, but if their constant reminders of how big a change I caused in Edward mean anything, then I know this really is a huge deal to all of them.

Edward and I hugged both of them, and then I turned to look at all of them huddled together with the guys holding their wives. They all looked so sad.

Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind as I said our final goodbye. "Okay you guys enough pouting. We aren't going to be gone that long. I want you to have some fun while we're away. Maybe go on an extra long hunting trip or something because I refuse to let you mope around the house the entire week."

They all nodded their heads and replied, "Okay, Bella."

"Good, now give us one more hug before we head to the airport." They scurried towards us once more. Emmett was the last one to get to me, and he refused to let go.

"Okay Emmett I think you can let go now."

"Nuh-ah, I don't want you to go," he said while shaking his head furiously.

Edward took one arm while Jasper took the other and pried him off me. I gave him a kiss on the cheek while Rosalie took over for Edward so we could leave.

With one last wave goodbye from the door, Edward and I officially started our honeymoon. Edward's Volvo was waiting for us out front.

After he helped me into my seat, we were off to the airport. We simply held each other's hand. There was no need to talk between us. I was glad we weren't uncomfortable with silence. We were just happy to be together with no worries.

Once I saw the airport, I started getting antsy. I still had no idea where we were going, but Edward assured me everything would be fine. I just had to trust him, which I did with my life.

I looked quizzically at Edward as he passed the ramp for long-term parking.

He chuckled at my expression. "You seriously didn't think I would have us fly commercial for our honeymoon did you?"

My eyes went wide at his words, but I knew I had promised not to make a big deal about the money spent on this trip. So I had to sit back and not worry about it.

Edward stopped at a gate and spoke with the guard briefly before he opened the gate for us to pass through. He continued to drive to an open hanger where we stopped next to what I assumed was our plane.

He quickly got out and helped me out and onto the plane.

"So, when are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"I don't know."

I turned rapidly to look him in the eye. I didn't understand what was going on. "What do you mean you don't know where we're going? I thought I let you decide where we went."

"I have no idea as to the location of our honeymoon destination," he said without batting an eye.

I was trying to come up with a plausible explanation as to why he waited until we were at the airport to tell me we had no place to go for our honeymoon. The only reason I could come up with was Alice.

"Did you let Alice decide, and then she didn't tell you where?"

He just shook his head while smiling. "Alice doesn't know where we are going either?"

"Then what are we doing here?"

"We are going on our honeymoon."

I wanted to slap him for being so mysteriously annoying. "There is something you aren't telling me."

"You are correct in assuming that."

"No more cryptic and half answers. I want the whole truth and I want it now." At this point, I was basically yelling at him.

He looked somewhat scared at my outburst.

"I'm sorry I yelled. I am just frustrated."

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to make you so frustrated."

"Okay good, we're both sorry. Now why don't you tell me exactly what is going on."

He nodded and reached into his carrying on bag. He removed four manila envelopes and handed them to me. Each one had a different number one through four written on the front.

I was once again confused. "What now?"

"After researching the different possibilities and conferring with Alice, I came up with four places that suited all our needs." I nodded for him to continue and get to the point.

"I wasn't sure which one to choose, and I wanted to be surprised with you too. I had the captain place our itineraries for each location inside these envelopes, so now all you have to do is pick one without looking inside them. We will tell the captain, and we will be on our way."

"So no one knows where we are going?" Edward nodded his head in agreement.

"But you know the possibilities?" He nodded his head again.

"Do you have a preference as to where we go?"

"As long as I'm with you, I will go anywhere."

I leaned over to kiss him.

"So I guess I should choose on then."

He nodded again. "How do you think I should go about it?"

"Just pick one. It really doesn't matter. All the places are wonderful, and you will love them."

I thought a moment before pointing to one of them.

"Are you sure this is the one you want?"

I nodded. "I'll be right back." He got up to tell the captain our decision.

When he returned, he pulled me into his lap. "Why did you choose number one?"

I blushed. "Because this is my first and only honeymoon."

We shared another kiss before the captain informed us to buckle up so we could get underway.

Once in the air, he informed us we could unbuckle our seatbelts. Immediately, Edward had me back in his lap.

"Anxious are we?"

"You were too far away."

"I'm sorry." I turned so I was straddling his lap with my arms around his neck and in his hair. His arms snaked around my waist and rubbed my back while our tongues fought for dominance.

After a while, I could feel his excitement. I grinned against his mouth and wiggled a bit. This coaxed a moan from him.

"You are going to be the death of me Isabella Cullen."

I smiled, nodded, and leaned in for another kiss.

Several make-out sessions later, my traitor stomach growled.

"Time to eat."

I nodded and hopped off his lap. He led me to the galley kitchen where my lunch was waiting.

I couldn't stop thinking about where we were going. I was glad Edward and Alice were going to be just as surprised as me. Suddenly, I remembered one small detail that I overlooked earlier.

"Edward what are we going to do about clothes? If Alice didn't know where we were going, how did she pack?"

"Don't worry; she packed a different bag for each location. The captain will tell us which one we need when we land."

I nodded and returned to my meal. After I was done eating, Edward and I played some card games and listened to music. I think I ended up falling asleep because when I woke up the captain was talking over the intercom.

"We are beginning our descent, so please return to your seats. You can now open your envelope."

Once buckled in, Edward reached for the envelope. "Open it."

* * *

_I'm sorry. It's a cliffy. Please don't hate me. I hope you liked this chapter including the lemons._

_Please review… they're what keeps me going, and if you do, you get a sneak peek at the next chapter._


	19. Chapter 17 A Week in Paradise

_Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the cliffy last time. Please review and participate in my poll. Also the link to their honeymoon destination will be on my profile page eventually._

_This has been edited by both my betas, Flamingo 1325 and realmenglitter, so thanks too both of them. You should definitely check out their stories._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately. They are owned by the genius Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 17**** – A Week in Paradise**

BPOV:

"Do you want to open it?"

He shook his head.

"If you insist," I said as I tore open the seal.

"Ready?"

He nodded excitedly. "On the count of three."

"One… Two… Three."

I yanked the thick stack of papers out of the envelope and quickly started scanning the top page. I smiled as my eyes found the information I needed.

"So where are we going?" Edward asked impatiently.

"BELIZE!"

Edward's eyes light up. "Are you excited?"

"Of course, I have always wanted to go there."

"Really?"

"Yeah, one of the girls I went to school with in Phoenix gave a presentation on it after she went there for spring break. It was so gorgeous, and I just fell in love with it."

"Well I'm glad you get to go."

"And I'm glad I get to go with you. I couldn't think of anyone more perfect to see it with. I love you."

"I love you too."

We shared one more kiss before touching ground. I was so excited to get our honeymoon started.

After we got off the plane and into an awaiting car, I grabbed the papers once again to see what Edward had planned for the week.

We were arriving around four in the afternoon, so today was just a travel day. There was nothing on schedule for tomorrow, but there was something to do every other day.

"Why aren't we doing anything tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's supposed to be the only sunny day, so I figured we could spend the day inside."

"Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot about that. You must think I'm a horrible wife." I dropped my head and looked at my hands in my lap. I had become so used to the almost constant cloudiness of Forks that I forgot that almost everywhere else wouldn't have that kind of climate. Still, it was a blaring difference between Edward and me that I was ashamed of forgetting.

Edward gently forced my chin up so I faced him, but I averted my eyes from his. "Bella, my love, please look at me." My eyes warily drifted up to his; I knew I couldn't ignore his request, just like I knew he could never ignore my requests. "You are a wonderful wife. You were so excited about our trip; I didn't really expect you to remember."

"I know, but I still feel like I should remember regardless, especially since I'm going to have to remember that detail for myself too."

"Bella, I have been used to it for decades; you haven't. You get used to it after a while, and I won't let you forget."

I nodded, but I was still a little upset with myself for forgetting.

"So do you have any idea what we could do to occupy our time tomorrow?" He asked with a mischievous grin and a glint in his eyes.

I decided to play with him a bit. "Oh I have a couple ideas."

"And what would they be?"

"I thought we could pick out our classes to take next year, and I brought a couple books along." I tried to keep a straight face.

He frowned quickly before returning to his own poker face. "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but we can do whatever you want."

I gave him an innocent look and started to play with the buttons on his shirt. "Well what did you want to do then?"

"Hmmm, oh, uh, nothing important."

"I think I know exactly what you want to do."

He looked quizzically at me. I nodded and smiled seductively, well what I hope was seductive, and to let him know we were on the same page.

His smile grew wide and his hand started roam up my thigh. "In that case, I'll give you a sneak peek tonight of tomorrows events if you like."

The car came to a stop and Edward helped me out. The resort was absolutely beautiful.

There were white sandy beaches and turquoise water for as far as I could see. Several cabanas surrounded by palm trees were scattered along the beach.

Edward and I smiled at each other before we were escorted to main lodge.

"Ah, Senor and Senora Cullen, how lovely of you to join us for your honeymoon. Here are your room keys. Everything had been arranged per your requests. If there is anything else we can do to make your stay here, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Roberto. We will let you know if we need anything."

"Very good. Pedro will take your bags and show you to your cabana. Room service is available all day, so when you get hungry, call the kitchen and we can prepare something for you. The dining room is open until eleven as well, so you are welcome to dine there. Once again welcome to the Kanantik Resort, and I hope you enjoy your stay."

Pedro gathered our bags and motioned for us to follow. Edward hooked his arm around my waist. I followed suit and leaned into him as we walked towards our home for the next week.

Edward and I decided to order in some food after we finished unpacking so we could get right to the "preview" of tomorrow. After several rounds, each as amazing and arousing as last night, I fell into a blissful sleep while my wonderful husband hummed my lullaby.

Edward was true to his word. The next day was entirely too sunny for him, but he did let the sun stream in through the windows to hit him and allow me to marvel at his sparkling skin while we spent the day together, all over the cabana.

I must say that the shower was my favorite. The pressure jets made it all the more sensual, and I knew Edward enjoyed it as much as I did. It added to the sensations we were both feelings the entire time, and to some extent, I almost wondered if it was even more amazing for him because of his heightened senses. We would definitely have to repeat that before we left, probably many times. It also made me want that sort of a shower wherever we moved to.

On Tuesday, Edward arranged for a tour guide to show us around Belize City. The town's people were so interesting, but I felt somewhat bad for them. The standard of living is poor but luckily not as poor as some of the surrounding countries, like Honduras. Still, the people didn't entirely know what they were missing compared to even my usual lifestyle, and were completely happy and thankful for what they did have.

Everyone had their own little wares and tried selling them to you or just begging for money. Edward had generously purchased most of them after I gave him my best puppy-dog face. He had plenty of money, and could easily afford to help everyone in the town.

Plus, any ill intentions that the people may have had certainly wouldn't have gone unnoticed by Edward, and he was easily able to give to those truly in need. I also noticed the slight smile on his face as he heard their grateful thoughts each time, especially since he often overpaid and feigned ignorance of the language to receive his change.

After the tour was completed, we were taken to the tourists' village where locals weren't allowed so they couldn't bother the tourists. We shopped along the boardwalk, my intentions focused on getting things for the family. I found a few pieces of jewelry I thought Rose, Alice, and Esme would like. I put Edward in charge of gifts for the boys, so I have no idea what he got them. I reminded him to take extra care of Emmett's however, since I had promised I wouldn't forget him.

When it was dinnertime, Edward escorted me to a hall in the village where there was a buffet, but we were the only people there. He said he had arranged for me to try all the local cuisine and the extra food was going to be donated to their equivalent of a soup kitchen.

My favorite was hibiscus jelly. I ended up buying a jar to bring back with me. I also tried shark and several kinds of fish, but none of that appealed to me. A few times the smell made me nauseous, but other than that, the food was good. I enjoyed watching Edward's reaction to what I was eating; knowing the smells bothered him even more than it did me.

Today we were going snorkeling along the reef. I was looking forward to seeing all the sea life and coral.

Edward was dressed in his dark blue swim trunks and I was wearing my favorite blue bikini. Well it's my favorite of the swimsuits Alice would let me buy, which were all bikinis.

I filled the beach bag with our towels and an underwater camera. There was no need for sunscreen today, and even if there was, divers have to use a special sunscreen so the oil doesn't harm the coral.

Edward grabbed the bag and led me down to the beach where an attendant was waiting near a tender boat. I wasn't sure if it was just going to be the two of us or not, so I asked if he was going with us.

"No, it will be the two of us, and if anyone else can with us, I would have to use a mask and snorkel."

"Oh right. Are you going to show me how to use the snorkel?"

"Of course, I can't let anything happen to my love."

"I love you too."

"Senor Cullen, here is the boat you requested. The equipment is on board as well as some water and snacks incase you get hungry."

"Thank you Jose. I think we can take it from here. Have a nice day."

"You too," he called back as he walked back up the beach.

"Are you ready for your day at sea?"

I nodded my head. Edward picked me up and placed my firmly in the boat before he jumped aboard too. He sat down behind the wheel and pulled me into his lap.

"Once I get us going, do you want to drive some?"

I looked at him bewildered. He actually trusted me with driving the boat? "Are you sure it's okay?"

"I'll make sure nothing bad happens and I'll be right here the whole time."

We broke free of the no wake zone as Edward put it into full throttle. The boat ride was so smooth. We were just gliding over the water.

He slowed down and came to a stop. "Your turn, All you have to do it push this lever up to determine how fast you want to go and then steer just like a car, but it won't take much to turn the boat so be gentle."

I nodded and pushed the lever half way up. I looked back at Edward. He was smiling widely. I was glad we could share these moments together now, and even happier that he would trust me to drive and share this with me, even though we both knew how much he preferred to do it.

After I few minutes, I wanted to go faster. I checked with Edward and he motioned that it was okay. Soon we were going full throttle again. I was making big circles in the water.

Edward directed me towards several buoys and flags sticking out of the water. When we got near, he pulled the throttle down so we were just wading.

"We have to swim from here, no boats allowed near the reef."

I nodded and Edward lifted me off his lap before throwing the anchor overboard to keep the boat in place.

He handed me my mask, snorkel, and life jacket. I put on the life jacket and waited from him to explain what to do next.

"Put the mask over your eyes and nose, but make sure the snorkel goes through this hole first. That way it will stay attached to the mask."

I did as directed before he continued. "When you put the snorkel in your mouth, clamp your teeth over this first part and your lips over the second part. Breathe through your mouth and you'll be fine. Just make sure you let one entire breath out before you inhale again."

He picked me up and walked over to the edge of the boat. "You better not throw me into the water Mr. Cullen."

"Why not Mrs. Cullen?"

"If you do, you will be sleeping on the couch for the next century."

He feigned shock. He didn't think I was serious.

"I swear to god that if you drop me, you will be making good friends with cold showers because you won't be getting any from me for a long time." I tried to be as forceful as possible. I did not want to be dropped into the water.

Edward stiffened slightly, but then relaxed and set me down. "Good. Now why don't you go ahead and get in and make sure it's safe and there's not any sharks."

He laughed as he jumped gracefully into the water. "You're safe. No sharks, I promise, so put your mask on and jump in already. I'm lonely without you."

I threw him the underwater camera before apprehensively joining him in the clear blue water, but my entrance was anything but graceful. He held me above water while I gained my bearings back.

"Ready?"

I nodded my head wearily. "Everything will be fine I promise."

I put the snorkel in my mouth, lowered my head into the water, and started swimming towards the reef.

The coral was so pretty. It was all different colors. The fish swam all around you. There were these one fish with white with yellow and black stripes that would swim right next to you. I could reach out and touch one if I wanted.

If I saw something I liked, Edward would dive closer and get a better picture. He even collected a few seashells and sand dollars for me from the bottom.

We swam around for about an hour before Edward decided we should head back. He helped me into the boat and wrapped a towel around me before wrapping one around himself. We just cuddled for a while as we dried off, once again completely content to simply be in each other's company.

Once back at the beach, we took showers and got dressed up to go into town for dinner and a show. The show was, of all things, _Romeo and Juliet_ performed by the local university. I was actually really impressed by it, and reacted just as strongly to it as I always had to the books and knew Edward was watching me more than the show, as usual.

Thursday we did a canopy hike. It was really humid, but I didn't mind since I had a personal cooling unit. He held on to me the entire time so I wouldn't trip going across the rope bridges. Admittedly, sometimes I didn't mind my clumsiness since it meant I was constantly in Edward's arms.

I saw so many colorful birds. We also saw a few snakes and some rodents. As we were coming back after having lunch and going for a quick dip by a waterfall, we saw a family of monkeys hanging in a tree.

After we returned to the resort, we holed ourselves up in our room for the night. I ended up doing more sleeping than I would have liked but evidently, I was extremely tired.

I was most looking forward to today's activities. We are going to go swim with dolphins, and even if I lived for eternity, it was an experience I wasn't sure I would get too often.

I had always thought dolphins were so beautiful and graceful, like how I wanted to be. I had heard about these dolphin experiences, and I was extremely anxious to get to do it myself.

Edward led me to the dock again where another tender waited to take us to our destination, Isla Mujeres. He helped me onto the boat and held me tightly as we took off.

Once we got the island, we were instructed to change into our swimming suits and join the instructor by the picnic tables for a briefing before we could start.

There weren't too many people around. It's probably because it's the end of July, which means hot, humid weather and hurricane season, but I didn't mind.

I met up with Edward at the table. He pulled me into his lap and we waited for the instructor.

"Hola, my name is Bianca. Welcome to Isla Mujeres. I am your trainer for today. The name "Isla Mujeres" translated means the island of women, and because of this all the men on the island must listen to the women." I turned to smirk at Edward. He glared at me before smiling- we both knew he listened to me anyhow.

Bianca continued, "Today we are going to start with the stingray snorkel and then move onto the dolphins. Am I correct that you requested no shark experience?"

Edward nodded his head. I looked curiously at him. He whispered, "Sharks are predators, so it would become more aggressive around me, and I can't take any chances with you around."

"I'm going to teach you the basic parts of a stingray and dolphin, and then we will get into the water with the stingrays. Don't worry all their stingers have been removed, so they can't harm you."

She continued her lecture about the animals before handing us masks and snorkels. "Have either of you snorkeled before?"

We both nodded our heads. "Okay, follow me please." She led us down the stairs and across a stone path. Edward had to help me keep upright.

"You both need to wash off in the shower over there before you get in. We don't want any chemicals and oils to harm the animals." Edward and I got under the outdoor shower and washed off quickly before rejoining Bianca.

"Here are the stingrays. Right now, we have about 25 in there ranging from a few months old to a several years old. You can go ahead and get in. They will automatically move away from your movement so don't worry about stepping on them."

We donned our mask and goggles, and of course, Edward looked incredibly sexy in them. He can pull off anything.

He helped me into the water. I felt something brush my leg and jumped a bit. Edward held on to me and laughed at my reaction.

"It's not funny."

"It kind of is. I just find it ironic that you are scared of harmless stingrays yet you are married to me."

"You're harmless too," I pointed out.

"Now is not the time or place for that argument, so I'm going to forget you said that."

I smiled and nodded in agreement.

Edward and I swam above the stingrays for about half an hour before Bianca called us in.

"Did you have fun?"

"After I got used to the feeling of their skin. When they move, it looks like they're flying the way they flap their wings. Did you get pictures?"

"Of course, I want you to be able to remember everything from this trip."

I knew what he was implying. I would most likely forget this when I was changed, but it didn't matter as long as I was with him. We could do this again someday.

"Let's head over to the dolphins. Your dolphin's name is Jupiter, and his trainer is Marco."

"Hola." Edward tensed slightly as he put his arm around my waist.

"Hello, my name is Edward and this is my _wife_, Bella."

Uh oh, sounds like Edward is feeling a little protective. Marco probably thought something that Edward didn't like hearing.

I casually put my left hand on Edward's chest as I leaned up to give him a kiss. We were both smiling wickedly as I pulled away.

"This is Jupiter. Can you say 'hello', Jupiter?" The dolphin stood up and waved one of his fins.

"Edward, take a picture of that."

"Already did, but we can't take the camera into the water with us."

"Why not?"

"The clicking noise of the camera might mess up the signals the trainer gives the dolphin."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. They have a photographer that can take pictures from the deck."

"Here are your life jackets. You can leave your mask and snorkel up there. You won't need them."

Edward helped me zip up my vest before we descended the ladder onto the submerged platform.

"So the first trick we are going to do is the handshake. All you have to do it stick your right hand out, and turn it toward the side with your thumb on top. Jupiter will swim up and offer you his fin. Grab it gently between your thumb and palm and shake it. Who's first?"

I nudged Edward forward a little. "Okay stand on the edge of the platform and hold out your hand."

Marco made a few motions and sounds for Jupiter, and then he came up and greeted Edward. Both Edward and I were smiling. Apparently, he was enjoying himself just as much as I was.

I repeated the process with Jupiter. His skin had an interesting texture. I couldn't quite describe it. It was kind of like a record with all the grooves except they made a tiny criss-cross pattern. It wasn't slimy like I thought it would be; it was silky and almost rubbery.

"Alright the next trick is the kiss. Stand on the edge of the platform again and hold one hand in the other, palms up, and when Jupiter swims up and puts his muzzles in your palm, gently pull it up and towards your cheek."

I made Edward go first again. I stood and the edge and placed my hands in the correct stance and waited for Jupiter.

I saw him coming and got a little scared that he wasn't going to stop, but he did. I carefully raised his head to my cheek. His nose prodded my cheek. I couldn't help but smile widely. That was one of the coolest feelings ever.

"The third trick is the boogey board. Swim out about 20 feet, hold the board to your chest, keep your body straight, and lock your knees. Jupiter will come up behind you and push you by your feet back to the platform."

Edward made me go first this time. I carefully swam out until I got the signal to stop. When I got in position, I gave Marco and Edward a thumbs-up. I heard Jupiter's whistle and could feel him gaining ground and speed on me.

He pushed me up so I was skimming on top of the water all the way back into Edward's arms. On the way in, I swallowed a lot of water and got some up my nose. I started coughing in Edward's arms.

He looked down at me concerned. "I'm okay. I just got water up my nose. Saltwater doesn't taste very good either and it burns."

He chuckled at my unfortunate luck. "You were supposed to keep your mouth shut and your head up."

"Well if you're so smart, let's see you do it."

"Step back and watch the pro."

Edward entered the water. I could tell it hurt him not to swim at his fastest. I motioned for the photographer to get several pictures of this. He nodded okay.

Edward got set-up and Jupiter came at him. He was flying through the water back towards me. I moved out of the water so I wouldn't be hit by the influx of water.

When he got back stabilized on the platform, he had the funniest look on his face. It was a cross between disgusted and shocked.

I tried to keep from laughing, but it didn't work. "What happened to you being a pro?"

"I think Marco had Jupiter push me faster than you just to make me look bad, and you're right; salt water does burn."

"Oh my poor vampire husband, are you going to survive?" I asked in mock sadness.

"Yes I will, but I can't say the same for you."

I glared at him before turning my attention back to Marco. "The last trick is my personal favorite. You are going to swim back out except this time Jupiter will come to your left side with his belly up. You will grab on his fins on the top near the base, and he will pull you back in. When you hold until the fins, do it like you did with the hand shake, thumbs up and grasp gently."

I had to go first again. This one wasn't so bad. I didn't drink or snort any water, but I still thought the kiss was the best trick.

Edward has his turn, and of course, it was flawless. He held me in his arms as Marco had Jupiter do flips and other tricks.

"The pictures from your session will be available at the gift shop in about half an hour. You are welcome to change your clothes in the locker rooms and get a snack at the bar while you wait."

"Thank you for the wonderful time," I added as we climbed the ladder back up to the deck.

"I would do anything for a beautiful woman such as yourself. Maybe you can come back next time, without... baggage, and I can show you some real fun," he said with a wink.

Edward's eyes seemed to darken a bit. "Relax Edward, I'll handle this."

I released myself from Edward's grip and moved to the edge of the deck. "The only thing that is more fun than this is having mind-blowing sex with my god-like husband over there the same husband that will kick your ass if you suggest something like that to me again."

I turned around to see Edward's mouth gaping open. I tugged on his hand so he would follow me.

We washed off the salt water and changed back into regular clothes before heading the shop.

"Are you hungry my love?"

I was about to say no, I could wait until we got back to the hotel, when my stomach growled. I blushed and dropped my head.

Edward laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

I had a strawberry and banana smoothie while we waited for our pictures. They turned out wonderful, and we ended up buying all of them even though I told Edward we didn't need to.

We collected our pictures and returned to our tender. Marco was standing near it, and Edward growled when he saw him. I marched right past him not even looking his way while Edward tagged along behind me but glared at him the whole time.

After a shower together when we got home, Edward took me to the main lodge for dinner and dancing. I didn't even protest since there was no chance of getting out of it, but everything was fine. We had a lot of fun dancing to a variety of music.

Once again, I did way too much sleeping that might, but we made up for it the next morning and into the earlier afternoon.

"Come on my love, we need to get dressed or we're going to miss our boat."

"Is it just the two of us?"

He nodded. "Well then it can wait for us." I replied I as lowered my mouth to his once again.

He responded to my kiss eagerly. His hands roamed my already naked body. Even after all this time, his touch still brought tingling sensations all over.

I moaned as his kisses moved further and further down my body before freezing before he got to the spot that needed the most attention. The knot in my stomach was growing with every second.

I couldn't catch my breath, but I managed to whisper, "Edward please I need you."

He jammed one finger into my already soaked core and started stroking slowly, too slowly. I tried to move as well, but he stopped me and brought his lips to mine.

I broke free of the kiss and whimpered, "Please…"

He grinned wickedly before inserting two more fingers and quickening his pace. I didn't last long after that. He bent down as he lapped up my spilt juices.

After catching my breath, I rolled him over so I was hovering over him. I started the same way he did, kisses down his chest and stomach ignoring his prominent need to his inner thighs.

I decided he was due for some payback for his teasing. I slowly moved from one leg to the other making sure I breathed heavily across his member. He quivered in response.

I smirked and splayed my hands around him without actually touching him. I wanted to make him as hard as possible before he got his release.

Edward groaned. "Why are you torturing me?"

"Payback," I said simply before returning to my task. I started caressing his sac causing more involuntary moans.

A few minutes and several deep breaths later, Edward was nearly shaking.

"Please Bella, it hurts."

I smiled inwardly proud of my accomplishment. I never got to see Edward writhing in need.

I lowered my mouth, and kept it open until I reached the hilt, which was a chore in itself as it barely fit. I closed my mouth and drug my teeth along the length as I brought my head back up with Edward hissing the entire time.

After a few more strokes, he released and I crawled back up to give him a kiss.

"Mmm, thank you my love, but now we are going to really late."

I sighed before crawling off him and into the bathroom. He joined me seconds later.

If he was planning to shower with me, we were going to be even later. Apparently, he didn't mind as he climbed in with me.

By the time we got to the boat, we were almost two hours late. Edward and I cuddled at front of the boat as it sped off. We toured the mangrove trees in the swamps.

We also saw wild dolphins and manatees. They would come up right next to the boat if we slowed down. I reached out to touch them. The manatees' skin was similar to the dolphins' skin but a little more slimy and oily.

Edward joined me for a beautiful dinner in the middle of the bay with the water swirling around us. We were the only two people in the world that mattered. I truly believed that at that moment nothing could touch us.

After dinner, we moved back to the front to relax and snuggle as we watched the sun go down. It was the perfect end to the perfect honeymoon.

_Beta Note: I am happy to say that I am now the beta reader for this story. It's definitely one of my favorites on Fan fiction and I feel so lucky to play the small role of being the beta. I personally thought this chapter was great and I am sure you will too. Thanks!_

_-realmenglitter_

_All the things Bella and Edward did, I did on my cruise 3 years ago, just not all in Belize. Jupiter was actually the dolphin I swam with, and the kiss was my favorite too. I still have the picture. Isla Mujeres is actually an island off of Cancun._

_Again, please review. They make me happy and you get a preview of the next chapter. It's a win-win situation._

_PS - Don't forget about my poll. Thanks!_


	20. Chapter 18 A New Life

_AN – Sorry for not updating sooner. My dad has been on vacation, so I have had to take care of the house and dogs. And my sister and her boyfriend were in town last weekend, so I had to play host. This is the last chapter of this story. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. Explanation at the end. I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately. They are owned by the genius Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 18**** – A New Life**

BPOV:

Edward and I spent our last night in paradise wrapped in each other's arms. There was nothing raw or urgent about it. It was slow and filled entirely with love and passion.

I was excited to go back home, but it was hard not to dwell on the upcoming events. Everything was going to change, and I could only hope everything would turn out okay.

It was going to be hard to say goodbye to Charlie, but it was necessary if I wanted to be with Edward forever. We had decided it wasn't essential to fake my death right away. Charlie was so proud that I would be attending Yale, and I didn't want to take that away from him since I would eventually take away his only child.

Plus, I had always been a bit of an independent loner; if I suddenly pulled away and threw myself into another life, it wouldn't be the end of the world for him. I think that to some extent, he already knows its coming.

We didn't need to leave until ten, and I was determined to spend every last moment relaxing with my wonderful husband. I couldn't believe that we would get to do this whenever we wanted now without the fear of consequences.

I snuggled closer to Edward and laid my head on his chest. He was playing with my hair while I drew invisible patterns on his chest.

"Do you think this is going to change after I'm turned?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think we're going to change? Our love?"

He sighed and brought my face closer to his. "I'm sure some things will change, but we are going to be just fine. I love you for you and nothing can change that."

"I love you too." I grinned and leaned up to kiss him.

I must have fallen back asleep not long after that because I felt someone shaking me awake.

"My love, I know you are tired, but we need to get going so we can get back to Forks at a decent hour. You can sleep on the plane."

I looked up to see Edward already clothed with wet hair. I frowned.

"You showered without me?"

"I wanted to let you sleep as long as possible since we were up late last night, and if we would have showered together, we wouldn't have made it to the plane in time. I promise I will make it up to you when we get home, but right now you need to get dressed and showered if you still want to so we can leave."

"I guess you're right." I jumped off the head and headed into the bathroom.

This was the first shower I had taken by myself all week and it was still amazing. I wondered if we could have one like that in the new house.

When I emerged from the bathroom, Edward had all of our bags packed except my small travel bag and was helping Pedro load them onto the cart.

"Ready to go my love?" He asked while giving me my favorite crooked smile.

I ran over and jumped into his arms for a kiss.

"What was that all about?"

"I missed you," I answered as I gave him another kiss.

"You were only in the bathroom for half an hour."

"And that was 29 minutes too long for my taste."

"I agree. So are you ready to go back to the real world now?"

"If we have to, but I'm willing to go anywhere with you."

Edward and I followed Pedro to the car. We rode in complete silence. I was still trying to take in all the beauty of this place. Hopefully, we would be able to come back here some day.

We made it to the airport in plenty of time. You would have thought a vampire was driving by how fast we were going. I wasn't so surprised by the plane this time, but I still couldn't and didn't want to comprehend just how much money was spent on this honeymoon.

The plane ride was completely uneventful. I slept in Edward's lap for the majority of it.

I fell asleep during the car ride home too. I guess I didn't get as much sleep this past week as I needed, given all the physical activity we did.

Edward gently shook me awake as we approached the house. It was a good thing too because the nanosecond the car stopped, I was pulled out by Alice.

"Oh Bella I missed you so much. You can never leave me again! I didn't have anybody to shop with and nobody to give a makeover to, well I tried to give one to Jasper, but let's just say it didn't end well."

I was still trying to get enough air to breathe again as Emmett plucked me from Alice's grasp.

"My favorite human came back to me. I missed you. Alice's right, you can never leave us again. It's just not the same without you here. I didn't laugh nearly as much."

They both looked at me with puppy-dog eyes. I didn't know what to say, but luckily, Edward came to my rescue.

He took me from Emmett and set me on the ground in front of him. "We missed you all too, but please give us a break. We just got home."

"Why don't we all go inside so Bella and Edward can tell us all about their trip. Bella, dear, are you hungry?" Esme asked from the porch.

I nodded as Edward escorted us inside and pulled me onto his lap on the couch. We proceeded to tell everyone about our amazing honeymoon while I had a grilled cheese sandwich.

When I got up to return my plate to the kitchen, I noticed all the boxes throughout the house. The kitchen was almost bare. I bet they spent the week packing for our move next week.

I walked back into the living room and was immediately bombarded by Alice once again.

"You and Edward need to pack up your room. The moving truck is coming the day after tomorrow. I would have done it, but Esme thought it best if you guys did it yourself."

She looked a little upset that she didn't get to do it herself. I'm sure it had something to do with the fact that she wanted to throw away all my "disturbing clothes".

"It shouldn't take too long considering most of my stuff from Charlie's is still in boxes. We should probably start tonight because I don't want to leave it to tomorrow since we'll probably be doing other things."

Edward nodded his head in agreement, but I couldn't help but notice the hint of sadness in his eyes. "But first, you need to go have dinner with your dad to say goodbye."

My eyes widened. I forgot all about the dinner I had promised my dad. He thought we were leaving for orientation at Yale tomorrow and the rest of the family would follow next week.

"Right, I'm going to go freshen up then we can leave."

I headed upstairs and into our room. I quickly changed into a fresh pair of jeans and blue tank top that I had never seen before. Alice must have gotten it while I was gone.

I went into the bathroom to touch up my barely there make up and pull my hair up into a ponytail. When I emerged, Rosalie was sitting on my bed.

She stood up when she saw me. "Bella, can we talk before you leave?"

I was confused as to why Rosalie wanted to talk to me. Our relationship had become a little better during the wedding preparations, but we still didn't see eye-to-eye on many things.

The grave look on her face was making me nervous. What could be so important and serious that we need to talk before I see Charlie?

I nodded and joined her on the bed. I didn't know what she expected me to say since I wasn't completely sure what this was about, so I waited for her to begin.

"I want you to know that I love having you as my sister and I don't want that to change, but I still don't agree with this decision. I mean I understand you want to be with Edward forever, but is it worth giving up everything you know?

"Chances are you won't remember most of what happened prior to your change. I know your bond with Edward is strong, but what if you don't remember all these happy times you've had with him? Sure, he can tell you all about them and show you pictures, but you and I both know it won't be the same.

"From now on your life, no existence, will be even less normal than it is now. It is going to take years, possibly decades, for you to be able to live a somewhat normal life with Edward. Look at Jasper. He's been with us for several decades, and he still struggles daily to overcome the monster within him.

"You'll never get to see your friends or family again. You'll be able to have children or grow old and die with someone that you love.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear right now, but I don't want you to be delusional in thinking that being a vampire is an easy task. I think you need to hear everything we have to do to keep our existence a secret, and you should have all your questions answered with no half-truths that Edward likes to tell when he thinks he is protecting you.

"If you are indeed going to go through with this, I need to have a clear conscience that you know EXACTLY what you are getting yourself into. There is no turning back. You can never take it back. You will be stuck just like you are now forever.

"Edward will love you regardless of what you choose, and so will everyone else. No one will think less of you if you choose not to go through with it. I just want you to put some serious thought into your decision, and if you're worried about Tanya, don't be. We can take care of her. This is your decision and no one else's; you have to do what is right for you."

There was a steady stream of tears going down my cheeks as she finished her speech. She delicately lifted her hand to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry for laying all that on you, but I thought you should know how I felt. Do you have any questions I might be able to answer?"

I shook my head without looking at her. I didn't want to see the disappointed look in her eyes. She knew what I was going to do. This was her last ditch effort for me to see her side. This was her still fighting to protect me and preserve the humanity she never had.

She quietly got up and left me to my thoughts. I didn't have a long time to myself before Edward came in.

He wrapped his arms around me as I continued to cry into his chest. When my crying subsided, he asked if I was okay.

I gave a look that said, "I know you know what we were talking about, but I don't want to talk about it right now". Luckily he figured out what I meant and dropped his head to give me a sweet kiss.

After a few more minutes of cuddling and calming down after my cry, I went back into the bathroom to get ready again to go to Charlie's. Edward handed me the keys to his Volvo as I grabbed my purse to leave.

I looked up at him confused. "You aren't coming with me?"

He shook his head. "I think it's best if you do this by yourself, but I'll be just a word away if you need me."

I nodded sadly as I went to the car. He stood sadly at the window. I rolled it down and he leaned in for another kiss. "I love you Mrs. Cullen."

I smiled. "I love you too Mr. Cullen. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Take your time. I think I might go hunt for awhile anyway, so stay as long as you want."

With one last kiss, I was on my way to my old house for the last time. I vowed that I wasn't going to get emotional. I couldn't give Charlie an inkling at how permanent this good-bye really was.

A few minutes later, I was pulling into my driveway behind my old red truck. There was no way it was going to make it to Connecticut, so I was leaving it for Charlie to drive.

I walked slowly up to the door, internally debating whether I should knock or go right in. It was my old house, but I didn't want to startle Charlie. I decided on a compromise, knocking as I entered.

"Dad, are you here?"

"Uh just a second," he called from the living room. I could hear giggling. Charlie doesn't giggle.

Charlie rushed into the hallway looking a little disheveled. His face was a little red as well, and it almost matched the lipstick on his cheek.

"Hey, Bells, what are you doing here? I thought you were still on your honeymoon."

"I just got back. We had plans for dinner tonight, so I thought I should come over and start cooking."

"Oh I'm sorry. I completely forgot, but no worries. Let's just go out and get something." He started ushering me to the door.

"Dad what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. What would make you think something's wrong?" He asked hurriedly.

"The fact that you are pushing your daughter who just returned from her honeymoon and is leaving for college tomorrow out the door while you don't have shoes on and you have lipstick on your cheek."

His face grew redder. I couldn't stop the smirk that came to my face.

"It's okay Dad. In fact, I'd like to meet her."

He nodded curtly and turned back into the living room. When he came back, he was hand in hand with a beautiful blonde that looked vaguely familiar.

"Honey, this is Maggie. Maggie this is my daughter Bella."

"Charlie, I know who she is. Phil talks about her all the time. About how proud he is that his step-daughter is going to Yale."

I looked at her curiously. I didn't know who this woman was. How could she know Phil?

"You probably don't remember me with all the people at your wedding, which was wonderful by the way. I'm Phil's older sister. I live in Seattle."

It clicked into place. I had seen her at the wedding and Renee and Phil's wedding too. I was surprised that I didn't remember her; she was one of the few people who showed up to Phoenix several days before the wedding.

I was still staring at her when Charlie pulled me out of my daze by clearing his throat.

"Right, thank you. I'm glad you had a good time. I hope my Dad is behaving himself."

She patted his chest and looked up at him lovingly. "He has been nothing but a perfect gentleman." Charlie was beaming down at her.

"So, Ms. Dwyer, would you like to join us for dinner? I'm making Charlie's favorite, Grandma Swan's stroganoff."

"Please call me Maggie, but no thank you dear. I need to be getting back to Seattle. I have to work in the morning."

"Okay maybe some other time then." I noticed them looking back and forth between the other and me and I took that as my cue to leave. "I'm going to head into the kitchen and get started and let you say goodbye."

I bolted into the kitchen as fast as I could without tripping. Well this was definitely an unexpected turn of events. Charlie has a girlfriend.

This new revelation helped ease my fear and guilt about leaving Charlie all alone. All I could hope for is that she sticks around long enough to help Charlie through my "death".

Charlie watched the television while I prepared dinner. I was trying to figure exactly what I wanted to say without giving the impression of finality.

I called Charlie into the kitchen as I placed dinner on the table. We talked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Charlie spoke.

"So where did you go on your honeymoon? You never told me before you left."

"That's because I didn't know. In fact, I didn't find out until we landed. We went to Belize. It was so beautiful Dad. You should try to go there sometime and make sure you swim with the dolphins in Isla Mujeres. That was probably my favorite part."

"What else did you do, but please leave out all the parts your father would not like to hear."

I wasn't planning to tell him any of our other "activities" before he brought it up any way. We were both a little embarrassed as I gave a detailed description of what we did when we weren't in our cabana. I was definitely glad Edward and I did plenty of other things while on our honeymoon.

I glanced at the clock when I finished my story. It was nearly eight o'clock. Edward and I still had to pack, so I decided to call it a night and get the hard part over with.

"Dad, I need to be getting home. Edward and I still have a lot of packing to do, but I wanted to say a few things to you before I leave." He nodded his head, but I couldn't help but notice the sadness in his eyes.

"These last two years have probably been the greatest of my life, not just because I found Edward, but I had my dad back in my life. I don't blame you, or anyone for that matter, for missing most of my childhood. You and mom made your decisions, and I wouldn't change being raised by her for anything. It was the right thing, made even more right by allowing me to come here.

"I wanted to thank you one more time for allowing me to follow my heart without chastising my decisions no matter how hard some of them were to accept. You always stood by me and were there for me when I needed you but also understood when to hang back.

"I think both of us have matured some recently, and I'm proud of us. I became a wife, and you learned to cook more than omelets." We laughed and started crying a little as I continued, "You will always be my dad no matter where I am. No one can ever take your place.

"I'll always be thinking about you. I promise to call as often as I can, and I want you to promise me to stay out of trouble and try not to screw things up with Maggie. She seems like a very nice woman. I'm very glad you found someone.

"Now I can't promise to visit often, but I will try. I'm sure Alice is going to miss you too, so you know we can't stay away for too long. I love you Dad."

He wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his shirt. His tears were getting trapped in my hair.

"I love you too Bella. Thank you for being part of my life. I'll try to stay out of trouble, but I can't promise anything. I'm glad you approve of Maggie. I think I could really love her."

His voice became very soft towards the end, threatening to bring on another wave of tears. I sniffed and tried to hold back the excess of tears as I walked out the door. "I'll call you when I get there. Bye Dad."

"Bye."

I got in my truck and turned to see Charlie shutting the door behind him. I jumped out of my seat as I heard a knock on my window. It was Alice.

"You are in no shape to drive, let me."

I crawled across the console and fastened my seat belt. I continued to stare out the window while Alice sped homebut didn't really even notice when we pulled into the driveway.

"Edward will be home in a few minutes. Is there anything I can get you?"

I shook my head "no", silently exited the car, and went straight up to my room. There were several half-packed boxes and empty one scattered across the room.

I mindlessly started filling a few boxes with my clothes and a few other things I had unpacked from the boxes after I moved out of Charlie's. Towards the back of the closet, I came across a huge bound book.

I opened the jeweled cover. The first page was a picture of Edward and me in the meadow at sunset, but I didn't know when or how this picture was taken. "Bella and Edward" was written underneath it in Edward's unmistakable handwriting.

The next page was a letter written by Edward:

_My dearest Bella,_

_I cannot believe what you have sacrificed for us to be together, and even though I may disagree sometimes, the selfish side of me thanks you greatly. The selfish side of me has always seemed to win out, even in talking to you so early on, and this will be no different. You are my life. Without you, I don't think I could continue._

_After that fateful day in biology, Alice told me that you would one day soon be one of us, and as much as I fought it, I secretly relished the fact that I had finally found someone that I could see myself with forever. I never thought in a million years that I would be able to find someone as wonderful as you to not only accept me for what I am but love and trust me as much as you do._

_You showed me the wonderful things in life that I had only witnessed from the sidelines. You, my angel, are the light in the darkness, the breath of my existence._

_Before you, I couldn't bear to be near my family. They exuded happiness, and although I tried to convince not just them but myself that I didn't need anyone else to be happy, I was sorely wrong. Not knowing you made it easy for me to delude myself into believing that I was complete, but I didn't need just anyone, I needed you. I tried and tried again to stay away from you, to do what was best for you, but I kept being drawn back to you. _

_Esme and Alice called it love, but I was far from quick to agree. I accepted the fact that I may have been infatuated, but I figured it would pass. _

_That was until Alice showed me my future without you in my life. After seeing that, I felt sick, but when Alice showed me our life together, I could almost feel my heart beating again._

_She mentioned that this book was a good way to help you remember our life together before your change, so I started collecting photographs and roped our loving family into secretly taking pictures of you and us._

_I spent the nights while you were sleeping to fill up this album with as much information as I could about what was going on in the pictures, my thoughts and feelings, and what I observed from you. _

_I'm sure that won't be enough information for you, so please come to me whenever you need and I will tell you as much as I can about all the wonderful times we had together while we create more. Your human memories will fade, but my vampire memories are engrained._

_The family loves you so much. You truly complete us. They are very excited about your change too, and they all wrote letters in here for you._

_Always remember, regardless of what our future brings, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I would not trade one second of our lives together for anything._

_I love you._

_Yours forever, _

_Edward_

By the time I finished the letter, I was in tears. I hadn't even noticed Edward had come in and was wiping them away.

"You weren't supposed to see that until after your change," he said in a half-laugh.

"I'm sorry I found it in the closet and I was just curious."

"It's okay," Edward said as he sat down next to me, shifting my body towards him.

"Your letter was beautiful. Thank you." I looked him in the eyes, thanking him with their depth in a way I knew words could never do.

"I don't want you to doubt a single word in there. All of is completely true. I love you so much Isabella."

I yawned and realized just how tired I was before I could respond; it must have been all the emotions today. I managed to say, "I love you too" before crawling into Edward's lap and drifting to sleep.

I awoke the next morning to a soft humming. Edward was gently caressing my face and would occasionally lean in for a kiss.

"What a wonderful way to wake up for the last time."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

I stretched before rolling back into the same position, curled against Edward's chest.

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten. Is there anything special you wanted to do today?"

"Spend it with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, but is there anything you wanted to do or places you wanted to go since we won't be able to come back here for a long time?"

I thought for a moment while I absently played with the hair at the base of Edward's neck.

"I would love to spend the day at our meadow."

He grinned widely. "That can be arranged. Anything else?"

"I would love for you to cook me something spectacular for dinner seeing as it will probably be the last time you cook."

"I can do that too. Is that all?"

I nodded before starting to get out of bed to start my day.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked as he pulled me back to him.

"First I'm going to get rid of my morning breath, and then I'm going to take a shower so we can start our day together."

He released me and I made my way into the bathroom. When I emerged from my relaxing shower, a stack of clothes was setting on the vanity.

I said, "Thank you, Alice" to which I thought I heard a light giggle from somewhere in the house.

The clothes looked comfortable but fashion-forward at the same time. It was times like this when I bless Alice and her amazing shopping talents.

Edward joined me for a quick brunch before we headed to the meadow. We spent the majority of the afternoon in each other's arms reminiscing about our memories. To some extent, I continued to ask him different things he included in the album. He may have tried to include everything, but hearing it directly from him really just made it that much more special.

We had been quiet for a while, neither of us wanting to interrupt our tranquility. I was thinking about what was happening tonight. Edward had assured me repeatedly that he would still love me, but there was still a nagging feeling that he would miss the human me and resent me for wanting to be like him.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked as he twirled my hair in his fingers.

"The unedited version?" He nodded. "Are you going to miss the human me?"

"There are certain things I will definitely miss, like the way your heart beats erratically when I kiss you and hearing you say my name when you sleep." I blushed remembering my sleep talking habit.

"I think that's the thing I'm going to miss the most," he said as he brought his fingertips to my cheek and softly stroked it, "but none of that will outweigh what I get in return. It isn't your heartbeat, your warmth, or even your scent that has me captivated, Bella. It's you. And now, I get you for all eternity, or at least until you come to your senses and realize you can do better than me."

I couldn't quite tell if he was joking about his last statement, but I felt the need to set him straight.

"That will never happen because you are the best thing out there. You must be blind not to realize it."

He decided not to respond, but just roll his eyes. "Are you planning on calling Renee beforehand?"

I had thought about it briefly but after my meeting with Charlie last night, I didn't know if I could take another one. I knew this one wouldn't be the same since it wasn't face to face, but it was still a goodbye and it was to my mother. Sure, I would be able to call them, but I wouldn't be the same then.

"You don't have to, I just thought you might want to tell her we were back from our honeymoon and were leaving for school."

"I probably should, but will you stay with me when I do it? I think it will be just the same as with Charlie."

He nodded and handed me his cell phone. This felt like déjà vu from when I called to tell her about my engagement except this time it wasn't as happy call.

I quickly dialed before I could change my mind and leaned back in Edward's chest.

I bit my bottom lip waiting for Renee to pick up the phone. It took four rings before she finally did.

"Hello?" She asked clearly out of breath.

"Hey Mom, it's me. Is everything okay? You seem out of breath."

"Yes, honey, everything was fine. I was just giving Olivia a bath and she decided to splash out all the water, so I was trying to get it all cleaned up. Is everything all right with you? How was your honeymoon?"

"Yeah everything is fine. I just wanted to let you know I was back. My trip was amazing. We went to Belize." I proceeded to tell her everything I told Charlie about my wonderful honeymoon.

"That sounds like quite a trip. I'm glad you had such a good time. When are you leaving for school?"

"Well Edward and I are leaving tomorrow for our orientation. Everyone else had theirs last week."

"Oh so soon? I thought maybe you might be able to come down here for a week or two before you started."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. I didn't realize how quickly August was going to come."

"That's okay. There is always Thanksgiving and Christmas."

I frowned. My heart was starting to ache at the thought of what I was about to do.

"We'll have to see. I don't know how busy we are going to be, but I will try." I could hear my voice cracking as I tried to hold back the tears.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Why are you crying?"

"Oh… umm… I was just thinking how much I have grown up. I just wanted to thank you for always being there for me and allowing me to live my life how I wanted. I love you Mom."

"Oh, Bella, I love you too, but nothing is going to change just because you are going to college. We will still be able to see each other and talk on the phone."

The tears came harder as I realized how very wrong her words were, but I couldn't tell her that.

"Of course Mom, I wouldn't want it any other way, and I expect lots of pictures and updates on my baby sister."

I heard crying in the background as Renee silently cursed, "Sorry Bella, but I have to go. Your sister has decided that she's hungry. Have a safe trip, and call me when you get there. I love you Bella."

"Okay, I will. I love you too Mom."

Edward gently pried the phone from my fingertips and placed kisses on my head. He continued to hold me as I cried.

I cried for Renee and Olivia, Charlie, Edward, but most of all I cried for myself. I knew this was going to be hard, but nothing could prepare me for this hurt. Not even Rosalie's warnings.

"You don't have to do this you know." Edward said as my tears slowly came to a stop.

"Yes I do. I need to be with you more than I need anything else, and besides, the hard part is over now. No more goodbyes."

"Are you absolutely sure, because I will continue to love you no matter what. We can always go to Yale and put this off for a few years."

"I don't want to wait any longer. I already hate the fact that I am older than you, and I really don't want to turn nineteen."

Helaughed slightly. "If that's what you want, then we'll do it tonight."

I nodded.

"Are you ready for dinner?"

I didn't realize how late it had gotten. The sun was starting to descend from the sky.

"What did you make me?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Let's go."

Edward helped me up and onto his back, and in no time, we were back at the house. He placed me on the island before he washed his hands and started to prepare my last meal.

I stared in awe as he zipped around the kitchen looking like he had done this all his life. He kept lids on the pots to keep me from seeing what exactly he was making.

Half an hour later, I was placed at the dining room table. Edward brought in a huge plate of the pasta he made for me Prom night- the first meal he ever made me.

"Thank you Edward. I love it."

"Anything for my angel."

"Where is everyone else?" I asked noticing the house was eerily quiet.

"Hunting in preparation for tonight. I have to go once they get back."

I nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later Alice came bouncing through the door, her eyes a bright gold, almost yellow. A small part of me smiled at the thought that soon enough, my eyes would be that same heavenly color.

"Are you excited for tonight? I have already seen everything and it goes perfectly. Hurry up and finish eating so you can get showered and dressed while Edward is hunting."

Edward growled lowly. "Alice calm down. Let her enjoy her meal. There is plenty of time."

I finished my meal quickly and gave Edward a kiss before Alice dragged me upstairs.

"Alice I don't see the point of getting all dolled up for this."

"I'm not 'dolling you up'. I'm merely changing your clothes into something more appropriate for the occasion."

Alice handed me a pair of Victoria Secret PINK sweats and ordered me into her bathroom for a shower. When I emerged clean and fully clothed, she braided my hair so it would stay out of my face and led me back to Edward's and my bedroom.

Everyone was standing on the opposite side of the bed waiting for me. I blushed as everyone watched me crawl on to the bed.

"Bella, I'm going to give you some morphine to hopefully help with the pain."

I nodded and looked away as he inserted the needle into my arm. "Okay that should start working in a few minutes."

"Edward I want you to promise me that regardless of what happens with me, no matter how much pain I'm in, that you will not blame yourself. I wanted this."

He nodded solemnly but kept his eyes slightly averted. I could feel the morphine starting to work.

"I think she's ready," Carlisle announced.

Edward nodded again and leaned down to give me a passionate kiss.

"Ready?"

"More than I ever will be. I love you Edward."

"I love you too my Bella."

He went to the end of the bed and looked up at me once more. I nodded my head in encouragement.

My heart was beating erratically. I was sure all the vampires noticed, but I didn't care. There were so many thoughts going through my head. Was this the right thing? What happens after? What if I kill someone; I'll never be able to forgive myself if that happens.

Is it worth it? Are the hardships going to outweigh the wonderful memories we all create together? I loved Edward more than anything, but I didn't want to cause any more problems for his family; and no doubt that a newborn would cause a multitude of problems.

I needed answers, but I wasn't sure that if I stopped them that we would ever start again.

I decided to take my chances. "WAIT!" I yelled surprising even myself. I hadn't meant to yell that loud.

Edward looked up at me frantically. "It's okay I just wanted to ask Rosalie something."

She moved closer to me. Her eyes were a bright gold just like Alice's, but hers held something extra. Was it worry or anger or hope?

I knew she was still holding onto the hope that I would cancel this, but I hope she won't resent me when all this is through because I want this more than anything else.

I didn't want our already fragile relationship to go down the drain just because of this. If anything, I'll need her more than ever after to help show me the ropes. The worry in her eyes showed me that she still cares about me even though I'm going against her wishes.

"In the end, after all the obstacles, was it worth it?"

She glanced back at Emmett who was grinning goofily and then back at me and nodded hesitantly.

I nodded in understanding and said, "I'm ready."

Edward leaned down once again. I could feel the fire start to over take my body as he moved to the other ankle and then my wrists.

He gave me one last kiss and bit my neck as I lost consciousness.

**Again, I'm sorry I didn't let you know that this was the end of the story beforehand. I honestly didn't know it was either until I was writing it. I had a long discussion with one of my betas and we decided it was best to end it here. Where I wanted to go with the story doesn't seem like an option now. The possibility of a sequel is great, but only if you want one. So if you do, let me know in a review or PM. Also, if you have ideas about what you want to see in it, let me know that too. For now though, I'm going to work on an all-human story that's actually based on a couple of my friends and how they met. **

**Thanks for all your support throughout the story, especially my betas Flamingo1325 and realmenglitter. I hope you liked it, and the end was enough closure for everyone. Your kind words are what kept me going. I'll post an authors note here once my new story is up and when I have information about the possible sequel. It probably won't be for a month or so because I'll be preoccupied with Breaking Dawn and I want to have several chapters written before I start posting since I probably won't have a lot of time to write once school starts on the 18****th****.**

**Here is the summary for my next story but it's subject to change, and as of right now, it's called **_**We Can Make This Work**_**, but it could change, so if you have any other suggestions for it, they would be greatly appreciated:**

_**You finally find your prince charming when you least expect it only to have him ripped away from you but what are you willing to sacrifice to stay together? Apparently, the path to happily ever after isn't as smooth as expected. AU AH BXE AXJ RXEm**_

**Thanks again, **

**Pinkgemini2007**


	21. New Story

Okay so here is the prologue for my new story... Sorry it has taken so long, but it's up now as well as the first chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading!

**Prologue**

The classic story goes boy meets girl, boy and girl fall in love, and they live happily ever after. I never believed that this could happen to anyone let alone me.

And although I knew heartache was just a moment away, I still tried my best to get my happily ever after, even with all the road bumps because the road bumps are what makes the love you share stronger.

But what happens when all odds are against you and the road bumps seem more like roadblocks? Can two almost strangers believe enough in one another to sacrifice for their love to survive?

These are the questions that are floating around my mind as I figure out if we can make this work.


End file.
